El último Seeker
by Arken Elf
Summary: Starscream se ha convertido en el último Seeker, exiliado, tachado de traidor, cazado por los Decepticons, debe encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y guiar a los que comparten su destino.
1. El principio o el final

El último Seeker

Capítulo 1

¿El principio o el final?

Notas del Autor: Este es mi segundo Fic de varios capítulos en este Universo de Transformers. Es la precuela de mi Fanfiction "Decépticons" enfocándose en esta línea de tiempo y ampliando los detalles acerca de lo que se menciona en esta otra historia.

No es necesario leer los otros de la serie para entender este.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf

………………………

El final llego. Eso es lo que todos afirman; es impresionante como todo puede cambiar tan drásticamente a través del tiempo y como el pasado simplemente se pierde, convirtiéndose tan solo en una simple frase, escrita en algún punto olvidado. A nadie le importa ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? O ¿El por qué?, sólo el sobrevivir otro día- Una triste realidad, pero nuestra al fin.

Los tiempos de la grandeza, del orgullo, han quedado atrás; dejando a su paso tan sólo la desesperación de un pueblo atormentado por los pecados de aquellos quienes les guiaron. –Seguir a un mal líder, no prever lo que sucedería, ha sido su condena. Pero supongo que debería dejar de hablar como si yo no fuese responsable de esta cruenta realidad.

Como quisiera poder volver en el tiempo, redimir esos errores, cambiar lo que hice mal; pero ¿Eso sería suficiente para corregir este error?

Probablemente solo habría apresurado mi partida, pero al menos podría haber descansado en paz, sin haber conocido el destino que le esperaba a los míos. Una suave sonrisa se ilumina en mi rostro al pensar en ese término.

Sobre todo en tiempos como estos, donde la mayoría tan sólo se limitaría a negar un origen tan distorsionado como el mío. Pero estoy cansado de negarlo, estoy cansado de ocultarme de la verdad.

Con lentitud detengo mis pasos, admirando las ruinas del lugar al que llamamos hogar, con esos restos de estructuras destruidas y marchitas, marcadas por el óxido y la corrosión. Con seriedad levanto mi mano, para apreciar sus cromas, notando la ausencia del acostumbrado azul. –No eres el mismo- Me repito antes de reanudar mi camino.

Un sendero lleno de monumentos, figuras condenadas a un destino poco grandioso; que irónico conocer el final de un modo tan deshonroso. ¿Pero que había de honorable en nuestras estrategias?, en nuestras batallas, donde sólo el fuerte sobrevivía y el débil era abandonado a su suerte o en manos del enemigo. Debería avergonzarme al recordar eso, pero he pasado esa delgada línea desde hace tiempo. Conociendo más allá.

Ahora lo único que deseo es que me permitan terminar mis días con el resto de mi raza moribunda, no como un extranjero, exiliado y solo, pero se que el destino ni eso me permitirá. No he dicho mi nombre, ni he tratado de llamar la atención, buscando ocultar mi presencia en las sombras de esta realidad. Sin embargo, se que tarde o temprano lo descubrirán. Puedo sentirlo claramente, tras sus ópticos, en sus miradas.

Yo no soy considerado como uno de ellos; aunque este de pie aquí, ansioso de enfrentar el mismo destino, o a pesar de las insignias en mis alas renovadas.

Algunos de ellos me miran cuando paso, pero yo, no estoy ansioso por revelar mi presencia o mi verdadero ser, un seeker, eso ven, eso soy y no lo habré de negar. Una criatura del cielo, perteneciente a lo alto, amante de la libertad. Quizá eso es lo que me hizo ser traidor, arrogante, ansioso por tener más. Se que he sido un tonto, eso lo he aceptado sin reprochar.

-No busques razones o justificación a tus actos o palabras- Exclamo levemente mirando hacia lo alto.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad recorre mi figura, mientras veo lo que parece ser nada más que un sueño inalcanzable ahora, porque no importa si vuelas o no, si peleas o no, todo aquel que pise suelo en este devastado planeta, esta condenado al mismo destino que el resto, incapaz de escapar.

De menos las sospechas son sólo eso, no hay acusaciones o gritos. Esos murieron junto con los compañeros que abandone vidas atrás.

-Desgarre las esperanzas de los míos por una ambición injustificada, yo los condene a este final- Continué dejándome caer en ese lugar. En realidad no me importa donde es, pues nadie intervendrá.

Muchos mueren del mismo modo, incapaces de seguir, cubriendo los restos de las callejuelas destrozadas; esperarán a que muera, entonces tomaran los que puedan, para subsistir.

Porque eso es lo que son las generaciones futuras, solo una sombra de algo pasado, quizá si hubiesen puesto más atención, podrían haber aprendido la verdad.

Los ciclos continúan pasando a mi lado, hasta que una figura similar se aproxima, analizando mi forma con frialdad.

Se que piensa conocerme, que cree saber quien soy, un fantasma del pasado; pero no puede asegurarlo. La similitud debe ser sorprendente a sus ópticos.

-Si en realidad supieras que no estas alucinando amigo mío, no dudarías en llevarme ante Cyclonus para que finalice mi renovada existencia- Me dije mientras analizaba la falta de gracia del Sweep.

La triste evolución de la verdadera grandeza, reducida a algo tan básico y poco elegante

-Algo que también es tu culpa-Exclame en un nivel tan bajo que ni siquiera él puede escucharme.

-Seeker- Escuche su voz; grave y agresiva.

No se equivoca, eso soy un Seeker, pero con diferencias notables ante los originales, ante mi figura principal. Con esas alas más aerodinámicas y refinadas, pero igual de eficientes en el aire, con esas turbinas en mis hombros, acompañadas de un par de cañones gemelos. Con esos alerones en mis piernas, antes inexistentes.

En realidad me veo diferente, pero al mismo tiempo similar pues en esencia siempre seré el mismo con esos cromas rojizos y plateados en mi estructura, los cuales hacen una clara referencia al pasado, el cual es el presente para mí, pues aunque muchos no sepan quien soy o como morí, hay algunos como este enemigo que sabe sobre la existencia de ese tramposo comandante aéreo. Reconocido por la rareza de sus tonos, la velocidad de sus maniobras, la perfección de sus ataques y la traición impresa como la definición de su alma.

El Sweep presiono su mano sobre una de mis alas, probando su teoría, una debilidad entre los nuestros, pero no para mí.

-Tu mirada te delata traidor- Exclamo aparentando con más fuerza a cada segundo. Dolor, ja, ja, ja, él cree que me causa dolor con su tonto juego.

Mis ópticos rojizos se centran en su forma reflejando mi burla

-Te atreves a retar de una manera tan simple aquel que ha conocido el dolor de modos en los que ningún otro ente lo ha enfrentado- Las palabras escapan de mi boca sin siquiera pensar.

Se que aún debo seguir aprendiendo, se que mis palabras solo han revelado lo que su mente aún se preguntaba, pero eso ya no me importa más, pues un Sweep no me finalizará.

-Sabía que eras, tú Starscream- Replico la nave de nueva generación con altanería, orgulloso de haber capturado al fugitivo eterno.

-Puedes lucir diferente, pero sigues emanando esas malas Vibras-Continuo

-No creí que ustedes creyeran en algo como eso- Conteste levantando mi mano dirigiéndola hacia mi otra ala evitando tocar su renovado filo. Se que con mi espada lo podrá decimar, ¿Pero eso es lo que quiero?

-Cállate miserable, no tienes derecho a estar aquí, no tienes derecho a existir- Replico el Sweep

Su envidia se reflejo en su mirada, acompañada de esa frustración y dolor. ¿Que es ese sentimiento de familiaridad?, ¿Traición?

La imagen de 3 jets en vuelo, disfrutando de la libertad, atravesando los cielos azules de un planeta lejano, haciéndolo nuestro con nuestras alas.

El sol en lo alto, acariciando esa superficie metálica, mientras juega con los reflejos del océano bajo nosotros, hermosos tiempos, donde nada más importaba. Segundos preciosos para cualquier volador.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que terminar así? Ahora he comprendido todo.

-Es mi culpa lo sé. Lamento haberte condenado, de verdad que lo hago, tú no merecías ese final- Susurré con arrepentimiento.

El escucha mis palabras, asombrado quizá de la honestidad en ellas. Quiero que sepa la verdad, el porque no he intentado marcharme, el porque continuo aquí. Aunque en mi interior se que no hay regreso, nadie puede redimir las decisiones pasadas, tan sólo queda reparar el daño hecho.

Ambos lo sabemos.

No quiero matarlo, no deseo levantar mi arma contra él, pero es la única solución, ¿Qué deseas amigo mío, vivir así por siempre o ser libre para reunirte con la matriz?, Primus por Favor no castigues mas esta alma desdichada, yo soy el culpable no él.

No hay palabras esta vez, sólo un gesto sin más. Fuimos compañeros aéreos. Uno en el aire, durante mucho tiempo.

¿Es por eso que no me has matado aún?, Yo te traicioné, yo te convertí en esto, ¿Por qué no culminas tu venganza personal?

-El último- Murmuro levantando su otra mano, sus garras rojizas rozan mi estructura dejando leves marcas a su paso.

-Márchate ya- Ordeno, liberando mi ala.

-No seré el responsable de matar al último de esa raza, no seré quien extinga la grandeza de esos tiempos- Menciono alejándose.

Por alguna razón la fuerza ha vuelto a mí, o es por él.

Indeciso di unos pasos pasando a su lado, preparándome para marcharme. No lo miro siquiera, no hay razón para voltear, observo de nuevo hacia arriba, notando la oscuridad del espacio sobre las estructuras. Se que si vuelo no habrá manera de regresar.

-No quiero que las cosas terminen así- Exclame al fin. Un respingo de su parte me hizo percatarme de que ese tono no era el que esperaba escuchar.

Ya no es el mismo, no puede serlo después de lo que mi chispa experimento. No quería marcharme, pero ahora no podía esperar, el tenía que reportar mi presencia, no lo podía evitar, era un esclavo incapaz de opinar.

Algo le permitió darme esos momentos, algo que no podía ignorar

Sin más salte en el aire transformándome para volar más allá. Mi figura alterna se elevo con gracia y precisión, la que juntos pudimos disfrutar; sin dudarlo vire hacia él apuntando mis cañones hacia su figura inmóvil. Me esperaba su decisión había tomado y yo no se la negaría de nuevo.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, mi compañero aéreo- Grite, abriendo Fuego.

No se si fue mi imaginación pero creí verlo reír, como lo hacía cuando éramos amigos. Su figura real se reflejo segundos antes del final.

-Yo jamás te traicionaré- Respondió dejando a su paso, tan sólo un cuerpo destruido, finalmente su chispa escapo de ese terrible destino al que yo lo condené.

De nuevo me eleve, esquivando los disparos de aquellos que finalmente se percataron de lo que había pasado, mi velocidad no permitió que estos me dieran, pero ahora ellos lo sabían.

El último de los Seekers había regresado. Lo que marcaría el principio de esa casería, pero no me importo.

Valió la pena

………………………………

La figura de la nave se alejo, huyendo de aquella tumba sus colores claros brillaron como una estrella, mostrando su verdadera grandeza, a su lado la figura de otro de los suyos le acompaño girando con gracia a su alrededor, como lo hicieron mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Agradecimiento? ¿Despedida?

……………………………….

Una leve danza aérea antes de que ambos nos marcháramos. Yo me interné en el espacio, el tan sólo se desvaneció, aunque sabía que después de todo no estaría tan sólo.

Se que esto no es el final, aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer si deseo cambiar el destino de los que aún no se han marchado. Esto ha sido sólo el principio.

Notas del Autor: Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, esta serie se enfoca en Starscream y los sobrevivientes de "Decepticons", gracias por sus comentarios.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf


	2. Sin Rumbo Fijo

Capitulo 2

Sin rumbo fijo

Notas del autor: Gracias por acompañarme en este otro capítulo, ojala y sea de su agrado, este es un Fic sin fines de lucro, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

…………………………………..

Y así fue, yo no había sido diseñado para largos viajes espaciales, mi figura era veloz y ágil, pero esa habilidad me hacía gastar más combustible del que hubiese deseado.

-Por eso la importancia de llevar un compañero que fuese capaz de cargar suficiente energon para los viajes- Pensé, reviviendo esos breves momentos con Skyfire.

-Mi amigo- Me dije, recordando la manera en como lo había tratado las ultimas veces que tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos, -Yo pase a otro plano, mientras él continuo su lucha apoyando al lado contrario, pero es algo que no puedo juzgar, él tomo su propia decisión así como yo. Aunque la nostalgia no podía evitar hacerse presente.

-Me pregunto ¿Donde estará?, ¿Qué estará haciendo?- Continué notando un par de alarmas en mis ópticos.

Justo lo que faltaba, la falta de alimento de los últimos días estaba comenzando a surtir efecto. Disminuí la velocidad aprovechando un simple impulso; en el espacio no hay corrientes de aire, ni nada que pueda servir para navegar, sólo frío y oscuridad.

Desafortunadamente, después del incidente en Charr, estaba seguro de que ahora sería la presa de muchos cazadores ansiosos.

Esa despedida, había llamado la atención más de lo que hubiese querido, aunque ahora el peso sobre mis alas era un poco menor.

-Y lo volvería hacer de ser necesario- Me dije.

Sumergiéndome nuevamente en ese instante en el que nos dimos la despedida, -Yo te prometí que jamás volvería a repetirse esa clase de incidentes-

Viole el código de los Seekers al darle la espalda a mis compañeros una vez; no pasaría de nuevo.

Me concentre en dejar pasar ese pensamiento, concentrando mis reservas en localizar algún destino viable, los escaners gastarían energía, pero no podía seguir navegando a ciegas.

En un puerto cercano, otro exiliado disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad en un bar mientras observaba su figura desvanecerse de las pantallas de Recompensa. Aliviado se aproximo al letrero notando las miradas decepcionadas de algunos de los presentes.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, Creo que perdieron su presa chicos- Exclamo alegre, ordenando un receptáculo de energon.

-Una buena razón para festejar, finalmente tener mi cabeza fuera- Continuo

Tiempo atrás, él no había sido nada más que un fugitivo, buscando escapar de su antiguo grupo liderado por ese Galvatron. No era sencillo recordar esas locas persecuciones a cargo de Ciclonus y los Sweeps.

Afortunadamente la suerte había estado de su lado, mientras que los Autobots habían fallado en protegerlo, un antiguo aliado se hizo cargo. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su estructura al revivir los recuerdos de ese fantasma alado.

-Que susto, aunque ahora no me queda más que agradecer- Exclamo tomando su bebida. –Aunque fue divertido darle esa lección a Galvatron- Continuo bebiendo un poco de ese líquido energético, mortal para otras especies, excepto para los suyos.

-Es una lástima que ahora ni siquiera eso quede- Finalizo depositando el contenedor en la barra más cercana. La realidad era que Galvatron estaba loco; llevando a los suyos a la muerte poco a poco. Ahora Charr no era más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, la verdad es que el Triplecon no entendía como los Decepticons podían seguirlo a pesar de todo, aunque algunas malas fuentes aseguraban que el tipo G había muerto, dejando al mando a su más leal sirviente Cyclonus. Para él todo eso no era importante, siempre y cuando no hubiese recompensa por su cabeza, él era feliz.

-Pero, ¿Realmente era feliz?-, solitario, vagando de puerto en puerto, transportando mercancía para ganar algo de efectivo y sobrevivir hasta la siguiente entrega.

Con algo de resignación se sentó frente a su trago, analizando sus alrededores. Diversas razas alienígenas le acompañaban, metidos en sus asuntos en sus mesas.

-Como cualquier puerto espacial- Se dijo regresando su atención al energon. –La verdad me siento solitario, incluso exclamo ese fantasma gruñón a mi lado, de menos él me veía como algo más que un simple vehículo de carga- Pensó sonriendo.

-Ja,ja,ja cuantas veces discutí con Astrotrain o Blitzwing que eso es lo que era, un vehículo de carga, no un guerrero o guardián- Exclamo –Ahora desearía estar a su lado en medio de un vuelo, irónico de verdad irónico- Finalizo auto compadeciéndose.

-Soy tan patético- Susurro, vaciando el receptáculo cristalino.

Un leve suspiro le acompaño mientras pedía la cuenta. –Necesito salir de este lugar- Murmuro dejando los créditos sobre la mesa.

El resto de los presentes, le ignoró sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. No. El carguero ya o era una amenaza ni una recompensa para los interesados.

…………………………………….

Al mismo tiempo un Seeker buscaba frenético alguna alternativa a su problema actual…

-Debe haber algo por aquí, yo recuerdo que lo había, aunque mis mapas pueden estar sumamente atrasados, cualquiera sabe que muchos mundos nacen y mueren a cada segundo; pero estoy seguro de que mis sensores detectaron un puerto en las proximidades- Comente ansioso, mis medidores marcaban la mitad de mi reserva, lo que no me daba muchas esperanzas de seguir adelante.

-No puedo creerlo no puede ser que después de todo termine así, me niego aceptarlo- ¡Grite!, comprendiendo que nadie escucharía.

Sabía que esa no era la situación, debía concentrarme en sobrevivir y nada más, e sacrificio de mi amigo no sería en vano. La señal reapareció, identificando el punto como un puerto abierto.

-Un puerto comercial- Me dije dudoso, -Yo sabía que los puertos comerciales no eran recomendables en mi situación, pero con mis niveles tan bajos de energía, no tenía muchas opciones. Era eso o quedar a la deriva hasta morir de inanición, algo que igual podría darse de no ser bien recibido.

-De menos será una muerte rápida- Comente sintiendo un toque de arrepentimiento en esas palabras, la verdad es que no deseaba morir, y dudaba que lo que sea que me haya hecho volver por tercera ocasión deseará traerme de nuevo.

-No debo dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarme en mi destino, una vez ahí las cosas irán mejor- Exclame aumentando la potencia a 1/3 dirigiéndome hacia ese sitio, con la esperanza de no haberme equivocado.

Los riesgos son sumamente altos, pues me era imposible saber si en ese lugar habría simpatizantes de mi raza, o podría ser que los hubiera, pero mis insignias también eran otro riesgo.

-Ni modo, no es como si tuviese opción- Finalice notando al frente el muelle de atraco. Desafortunadamente mis cálculos fallaron, porque una alarma me informo que no llegaría a tiempo antes de que todo se desvaneciera de pronto.

-Maldición-

………………………….

Octane camino hacia el puerto preparándose para buscar alguna entrega cuando algo atrajo su atención. Un grupo de entes se arremolinaba alrededor de una de las plataformas de aterrizaje, una sección de la misma estaba dañada y las marcas de lo que parecía haber causado el daño relucían entre restos de pintura y metal.

El triplecon no era el más curioso, pero al no tener nada mejor que hacer se unió al grupo de mirones, esperando divisar algo del desastre. Afortunadamente su tamaño le daba ventaja ante otras especies. Conforme se aproximaba los murmullos iniciaron, acompañados de miradas extrañas.

-¿Podrá ser?- Se pregunto el Jumbo Jet notando al fin la razón de esos Susurros.

En la plataforma la figura de una aeronave se divisaba, los rasguños y magulladuras en sus alas y parte de su superficie, sólo indicaban la magnitud del choque, algunas chispas resaltaban de los circuitos expuestos.

-Sin duda fue un duro golpe- Se dijo el Triplecon notando la semejanza de la nave con la forma de los Jets terrestres y los Seekers creando una especie de mezcla poco normal.

Su mirada recorrió por unos segundos la figura, enfocándose en las insignias marcadas en las alas.

-No puede ser- Pensó, distinguiendo los cromas de la nave los cuales realmente le recordaban a ese viejo conocido.

-No puede ser- Repitió abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¡Oye tú!- Se escucho una exclamación a su espalda, antes de que llegará al lado de la nave caída, Octane busco al dueño de la voz identificando a un oficial de puerto.

-¿Señor?- Pregunto el triplecon.

-¿Conoces a esa nave?, ¿Sabes cuales son sus intenciones?- Pregunto el oficial en un tono autoritario.

Los Decepticons sólo implican problema- Continuo deteniéndose al lado del Jet caído. La diferencia de tamaño era notoria, pero al guardia no parecía importarle dando un par de patadas a una de las áreas dañadas. Algunas chispas saltaron al segundo contacto trayendo consigo un gemido casi imperceptible.

El triplecon se percato de esto molestándose, él no era generalmente agresivo, pero no dejaría que ese sujeto se aprovechara de la aeronave caída mientras tenía la desventaja. En realidad no conocía a ese Jet, no sabía la razón de su presencia, pero lo que si sabía es que era uno de los suyos.

-¡Déjalo en paz!, ¿No ves que esta herido?- Argumento Octane acercándose al caído para levantarlo, su forma era mucho más imponente que la del Jet, sacándole al menos una tercera parte más en altura.

-Esta nave, esta bajo arresto hasta no tener una identificación positiva de la misma- Replico el oficial.

-Bien, entonces haga su trabajo y busque su descripción en su base de datos-Contesto el Jumbo Jet , -Yo voy a llevar a mi camarada al área de reparación- Finalizo saliendo del lugar con la nave en brazos.

-No se lo que sucedió, pero si estás aquí, dudo que sea porque los Decepticons te mandaron- Se dijo el triplecon ignorando a los demás aliens.

……………………………………………

-Dolor-

Últimamente me he hecho familiar con eso, como si formase parte de mi vida diaria, hay un dicho humano que dice que sin dolor no hay resultado, pero esto es enfermizo. No sabía donde estaba o lo que realmente sucedía, ni siquiera recordaba haber aterrizado, aunque al sentir una superficie sólida contra mi pecho, creo que entonces hasta cierto punto lo logre, no creo que como yo quisiese o el dolor no estaría presente, pero al menos es un recordatorio de que estoy vivo.

-Hay señal… Al parecer logramos recuperarlo- Se escucho una voz, trate de moverme o encender mis ópticos, pero diversas marcas de alerta se mostraron negándome acceso a esos sistemas.

-Estoy comenzando a odiar esas señales- Pensé

-¿Entonces, esta activo?- Pregunto otra voz, aunque esta sonaba más familiar, algo que yo conocía bien, que había escuchado en el pasado. De inmediato la información de Octano paso por mi procesador permitiéndome hacer la liga.

-Si es el Triplecon, entonces estoy salvado- Me dije, -Me debe su vida y aunque quizá no seamos amigos, se que de menos él si tiene honor, o lo tenía.

-Eso parece- Contesto la primera voz.

Es frustrante escuchar que hablan de ti como si tu no estuvieses presente, yo lo experimente mucho tiempo al lado de mi líder y aún no me agrada el sentimiento.

-Los sistemas están reiniciando, probablemente este en línea en un momento- Se escucho la confirmación.

Momentos después la luz volvió a mí.

-¿Qué…que?- Susurre, tan bajo que incluso a mí me costo trabajo entenderme.

-Finalmente estas en línea- Contesto Octane mirándome con alegría, -¿Por qué se sonríe?, seguro que no sabe quien soy, es por eso.

-Tranquilo, tuviste un accidente cuando te aproximaste al área de anclaje, aunque después de conocer la razón es obvio que no fue intencional, dime ¿Vienes de Charr?, ¿Cómo escapaste?, ¿Eres un Seeker?, Creí que ya no los fabricaban, pero tu lo pareces, aunque es un estilo raro y…-

Yo me limite a observarlo balbucear, la verdad es que entre el dolor y el cansancio no tenía ganas de hablar, pero él se veía ansioso de tener unas palabras conmigo, pero no debería sorprenderme, después de todo es un exiliado, imagino que no ha tenido contacto con muchos Decepticons desde entonces, al menos no en plan amigable.

-Así es Starscream, es un exilado como tú-Me dije, aunque una especie de suspiro fue todo lo que emití.

-Disculpa- Dijo el Jumbo Jet atrayendo nuevamente mi atención. Enfoque mi mirada lo mejor que pude hacia su figura, tratando de indicarle que en realidad lo escuchaba.

-Se que sólo estoy balbuceando, lo lamento, es sólo que bueno ha pasado tanto y tenía curiosidad, probablemente te preguntas ¿Quién soy?- Comento en un modo más pasivo.

-Oc…oc…t…t….ane…- Susurre

-Si tan solo tuviese más energía?- Pensé

Sus ópticos se iluminaron con intensidad, contrastando con esos tonos grises y purpúreos de su estructura, estoy seguro de que fue por el hecho de que se su nombre, ahora se pregunta si me conoce, lo se, por ese toque analítico que acaba de recubrir su rostro.

-No negaré quien soy, con él no tengo necesidad de esconderme-

-Sss.tar….s…Cre…..am….sss…oy….- Exclame

Me siento tan frustrado por mi debilidad actual, verifico los niveles de carga y apenas van al 20, de menos más que la reserva.

-Star…- Eres… pero tú estabas… tú- Replicó analizando mi forma, sus manos pasan sobre una de mis alas buscando la verdad en mi mirada.

Menos mal que soy yo quien no puede hablar bien.

El miedo se hace presente en su reacción, retrocediendo.

-¿Poseíste el cuerpo de un joven seeker?- Pregunta al fin.

No puedo evitar preguntarme, -¿Acaso es tonto?-

Mi enojo es evidente porque de inmediato cambia su estilo relajándose un poco, -No, eres tú realmente, ¡Estas vivo!, increíble, ¡Sólo tu!- Comentó alegre. –Te extrañe, en serio, tú fuiste él único que me ayudo en esos tiempo de necesidad, apenas he sobrevivido vagando por la galaxia, completamente solitario- Continua.

-No tienes idea de que bien te entiendo- Pensé

-Pero si tú estas aquí, quiere decir que estas…- Comenzó cuando una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ambos volteamos hacia el origen de la misma distinguiendo a un grupo de criaturas orgánicas bien armadas.

-¡Entréganos al fugitivo!- Ordeno uno de esos seres apuntándole.

-Espera, es una nave de trasporte, puede ser útil- Se escucho a otro.

-Esos Cybertronianos son sólo problemas- Dijo un tercero, -Mejor apresurémonos-

Inmovilizado como me encontraba no pude ni responder, pero Octane logro impresionarme cuando corrió hacia los atacantes, golpeándolos con facilidad mientras les arrebataba el arma. Su velocidad me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto actuar así antes, aunque claro deje de verlo mucho tiempo, esas cosas son las que te ayudan a sobrevivir en la soledad del espacio.

-Hay mucho que hablar, pero aquí ya no es seguro- Afirmo cargándome.

Si hay algo que odio, es estar en una condición en la que dependo 100 de alguien más.

-Descuida, tengo suficiente combustible en mi tanque para los dos, - Aseguro mientras corría hacia la salida más cercana, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, las alarmas se activaron asegurando los cerrojos, yo se que tardaremos demasiado en abrir las cerraduras con un arma común como la suya y en definitiva mis cañones no son una opción.

Sin más levanto mi mano, mientras mi ala gira levemente revelando algo que asemeja el mango de una espada.

-Corta- Dije, iluminando la espada de aspecto carmesí.

Él me miro estupefacto, los voladores somos en extremo sensibles con nuestras alas, en especial los seekers, ¿Por qué?, bien necesitamos esa sensibilidad, para percibir el viento o las superficie que nos rodea, de ese modo podemos calcular con precisión nuestros movimientos e improvisar en batalla.

-¿No duele?- Pregunto tomándola con nerviosismo

Interesante pregunta debo decir, la verdad la primera vez dolió como nunca, pero después aprendí a bloquear la sensibilidad en esos sensores al momento de activar el arma. Por un lado era una ventaja que pocos voladores poseían, pero por otro mis reflejos no eran los mejores por ese costado, aunque claro aprendía a ocultar ese detalle muy bien. De cualquier modo todo vuelve a la normalidad cuando la estructura vuelve a unirse, lo que agradezco a Primus, porque no creo que fuese capaz de volar como siempre sin eso.

Mi ahora compañero de escape, tomo e arma al ver que no podría responderle y corto el metal, con tanta facilidad que se quedo impactado.

Sonrío orgulloso, mostrando mi satisfacción mientras el devuelve el arma a su posición original, la cual de inmediato se reintegra.

-Buen truco- Comento levantándome de nuevo, -Ahora salgamos de aquí- Finalizo elevándose, antes de que el resto del grupo de agresores nos diera alcance.

El Jumbo Jet nos aleja, dejando atrás el lugar sonde nos encontrábamos, no se que es lo que el esta abandonando, por ayudarme, pero supongo que él lo prefiere de ese modo, después de todo, ambos somos un par de delincuentes exiliados.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, como al principio, sin rumbo fijo.

………………………….

Notas del Autor: Bien este es el capítulo 2 de esta serie de retos y aventuras, gracias por la Review TAVATA. Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado. Arken elf.


	3. Amigos

Capítulo 3

Amigos

Notas del autor: Se que es un capitulo un poco corto y lento, pero es un intervalo necesario para seguir el fic, como comenté en el primer capítulo es la precuela de DECEPTICONS y aquí menciono la visita a Cybertron en busca de Skyfire antes de Volver a Charr.

GRACIAS

……………………….

-Debo regresar- Esa idea ronda por mi mente una y otra vez sin dejarme en paz. La culpabilidad me matará si no hago algo pronto, pero…La imagen de Octane, su alegría al saber que era yo. –Nadie jamás había reaccionado de ese modo por mí, excepto quizá aquellos a quienes traicione. Se que él se siente solo, después de una vida de exilio, ¿Quién no?, necesita un amigo, alguien que cuide su espalda; pero yo, no puedo hacer eso. No podría ser de fiar; he traicionado a mis compañeros aéreos, los abandone a la suerte cuando más necesitaron de mí. Traicione y engañe sin remordimiento alguno, así que no. No existen opciones para alguien así.

Mi mano acaricia la superficie cristalina que reposa frente a mi, un gran ventanal en una vieja estación de carga.

Al otro lado las estrellas brillan con la grandeza de la supernova, pero se que solo es una ilusión, sólo son imágenes que encantan, pero que no existen en realidad. Pues muchas muertas deben estar ya. –Como yo-.

-¿Star?- Escucho la voz de ese Triplecon a mi espalda, debo hablar con él, decirle la verdad, esta es la oportunidad, antes de que no haya manera de redimir su camino.

-Octane- Mi voz suena fría, como solía ser tiempo atrás.

-Encontré un hangar donde podemos descansar, hasta que termines de recuperarte- Continua haciendo caso omiso de mi actitud.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte ignorando su oración. Su figura se divisa en ese reflejo cristalino, sobre la superficie frente a mí.

-Tengo algunos amigos en esta estación, no es tan comercial así que estaremos seguros- Continua.

Yo sonrío levemente, sé que él sabe a lo que me refiero, pero prefiere no contestar. -¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te diga la verdad?, no estas muy equivocado, pero esas omisiones no detendrán lo inevitable- Pienso dando la vuelta para verlo al fin.

-No has contestado mi pregunta Octane- Exclamo sin más.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Star?, ¿Por qué te ayude?, ¿Por qué no te odio?, ¿Por qué no te temo?, ¿Por qué no te abandone en ese lugar?- Pregunta, mientras camina de un lado a otro sin realmente replicar.

-Tenias una Deuda, eso lo entiendo, vida por vida. Ahora esta saldada así que no hay obligaciones para ti, ni la necesidad de mas riesgos en tu camino, agradezco tu ayuda, pero lo mejor será separarnos- Respondí con indiferencia.

-Vete ahora que puedes, pocos te han visto a mi lado, así que estarás a salvo- Argumente volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Sigues siendo el arrogante de siempre- Dice con irritación.

-Se que piensas que soy un mal agradecido, pero nosotros no somos amigos, no somos compañeros, ni nada, solo un par de conocidos con viejas deudas- Comente cruzándome de brazos con ese toque de superioridad.

Nuevamente siento la tensión a mi espalda, su enojo es evidente, sus puños se cierran con ira y su rostro enfoca el piso mientras piensa que decir.

Yo voy a un viaje peligroso, tal vez esta vez no vuelva, pero debo cumplir esta promesa de manera personal.

-Yo me arriesgue por ti y así me pagas, Seeker- Continua tratando de imprimir su desprecio en esas palabras. Regresando su atención a mí figura.

-Presuntuoso arrogante, crees que eres lo máximo, que sólo puedes continuar, retar a quien se te de la gana y ganar. No eres más que un tonto que no madura, creí que esta vez habías comprendido que no eres invencible, pero es obvio que el irritante comandante sigue presente- Escuche su reclamo.

-Pues te tengo una noticia navecita, no eres más comandante aéreo de nada, no tienes tropas, ni camaradas, no eres más que un triste recuerdo de una era pasada, repudiado por los suyos, solitario y cazado, sin valor excepto quizá por los créditos por su cabeza- Prosiguió dando la vuelta para alejarse, - Y por mi puedes perderte en el espacio y jamás regresar- Finalizo marchándose.

Esas palabras si me dolieron, traspasando mi chispa con cada afirmación, yo sabía que eso era verdad, no podía negarlo. Es por eso que no deseo que me acompañe, mi existencia parece estar condenada al fracaso, al olvido. Pero aún así debo intentar regresar.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas Octane- Susurro antes de caminar hacia la plataforma, un último escaneo me indica una funcionalidad en mis sistemas de al menos un 50, no es lo mejor, pero suficiente para lo que pienso hacer.

Con unos rápidos pasos salto hacia el infinito transformándome para volar.

Mi forma se pierde en la oscuridad, dejando atrás esa base y a un aunque me cueste decirlo, amigo.

……………………

La figura del Jet vira corrigiendo el curso, mientras otra nave le observa marcharse.

-Es un engreído torpe -Piensa Octane apreciando la gracia de esos movimientos tan inusuales.

-Crees que eres el único que desea arreglar las cosas, ¿Verdad?, Crees que eres el único con esa carga- Continua entes de lanzarse tras él.

-Pero no eres el único y te guste o no yo voy contigo, porque yo también se ser obstinado-

……………………………

El viaje era largo, Starscream sabía que debía detenerse antes de llegar a Charr, pues irrumpir en espacio aéreo no era la estrategia más inteligente.

Con un rápido sondeo detecto algunos puntos donde podía reposar hasta tener un plan de acción, quizá la misión era suicida, ¿Pero de que servía si moría antes de terminar?

-Existen una serie de asteroides lo suficientemente grandes para ocultarse y un punto más, Cybertron, su planeta natal-

-Tu sabes que los Decepticons ya no son bienvenidos ahí- Interrumpió una transmisión en sus receptores.

-¡OCTANE!, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Refunfuñe, conociendo la respuesta.

-Has bajado la guardia demasiado si no notaste mi señal- Afirmo el Jumbo Jet alcanzándome, su imponente figura se hizo presente a mi lado.

-Eso no es lo que pregunte, ¿Qué haces siguiéndome triplecon de pacotilla?- Replique intentando hacer que se alejara.

-No soy tonto Star, se bien lo que planeas, y no puedes hacerlo sólo, no importa que tan bueno seas, siempre hace falta un backup- Dijo con una seguridad que me hizo dudar.

Fui tan descuidado que revele mis intenciones desde el principio, ¿Cómo puede ser?, esa fachada de presunción nunca había fallado.

-Bien, Si es verdad, ¿Cuáles son mis intenciones?- Pregunte manteniendo el rumbo.

-Ja, no bromees- Contesto Octane

-No lo hago ¿Cuáles son?- Repetí girando hacia los asteroides más cercanos, esto tenía que escucharlo de frente.

………………………….

Ambas naves descendieron en uno de los planetoides cercanos, transformándose justo antes de aterrizar. Starscream se paro frente al triplecon.

Su postura no indicaba nada, sólo la paciencia que nunca antes decidió mostrar.

…………………..

-Estoy esperando- Exclame

La pipa se detuvo frente a mí tratando de lucir imponente.

-Je, ¿Y bien?- Dije apresurándolo.

-Yo…yo…-Comenzó deteniéndose incapaz de seguir.

-Habla Jumbo, no tengo toda la vida- Respondí mirándole analíticamente, esa actitud siempre había servido en los tiempos de comandante, ya sea para irritar o para demandar respeto en los subordinados.

Octane se detiene pensativo sin saber de que más hablar. -No he perdido el toque-Pensé cuando su voz volvió a mi transmisor.

-Lo admito, no se que es lo que planeas, pero estoy seguro de que deseas volver a Charr, ¿Por qué? Solo tengo teorías o supuestos, sin embargo hagas lo que hagas es una locura hacerlo sólo, necesitas más guerreros, y yo puedo ayudar- Dijo

-Si mi memoria no me falla, tu siempre te quejaste de que no eras un transformer creado para combatir auque fueras militar, sólo un transporte de carga, nada más- Respondí.

-Estaba equivocado- Afirmo Octane.

Esto me ha dejado impactado, el pacífico Jumbo Jet quiere ir a una misión suicida, argumentando que el es un militar con derecho a pelear también. Interesante.

-Además tú eres mi amigo Star- Finalizo

¿Amigos?, si es probable pero no lo puedo admitir en su persona. La verdad agradezco que me haya protegido hace poco, pero aún así no soy de los que aceptan eso y ya.

-Amigos es una palabra sentimentalista Autobot o humana- Exclame

-Hum, okay, bueno somos ¿Camaradas?- Pregunto un poco inseguro del término.

Yo sabía que esa discusión no nos llevaría a nada, la verdad agradecía su apoyo a pesar de todo, supongo que después de todo aún hay algo en nosotros que rescatar, estoy seguro de que esta situación sería bastante graciosa para Skyfire,¿Cuántas veces tuvimos discusiones similares?, excepto que yo era el que no paraba de hablar.

-Bien, hagamos un trato- Le dije, -Deja de llamarme Star y te permitiré venir conmigo a una muerte segura y dolorosa- Finalice actuando como si nada.

-Perfecto, comandante- Respondió con renovada energía.

Realmente este Decepticon no deja de impresionarme, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que él de todos los que he conocido terminaría siendo mi aliado de armas?

-Ya no soy comandante- Afirme de modo serio.

-Lo es para mí, señor- Responde juguetonamente, su actitud infantil me hacia dudar, pero yo he conocido a Octane en batalla y pesar de lo que dice puede ser realmente mortal cuando necesita serlo, eso aunado al último enfrentamiento que tuvo sólo me revelo que hay cosas que yo desconozco por completo.

Puedo confiar mi vida en sus manos, la pregunta es, ¿El podrá confiar en mí?, supongo que solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

-Olvídalo, sólo dime Star- Finalice preparándome para volar, aunque mi mirada continuo fija en dirección a ese planeta metálico. HOGAR.

-No pensarás ir a Cybertron de verdad. ¿O si Star?- Pregunto notando mi indecisión de continuar.

Yo estaba conciente de que ninguno de los míos podía poner una pieza en su superficie, habíamos hecho suficiente la primera vez, era obvio que esto llegara a pasar.

Otra condena resultado de nuestros tontos actos.

-Sólo quiero ver como van las cosas Octane, se que no somos bienvenidos del todo, pero hay algo que deseo verificar- Murmure revelando mis pensamientos sin querer.

El triplecon sabe de lo que hablo, esta vez lo sé porque no dice nada, ¿Cómo se entero de mi amistad con el Autobot nave? No tengo idea, pensé que nadie deseaba recordar eso, pero…

-Starscream, Skyfire no esta en ese planeta- Contesto después de varios segundos, ¿Por qué hablo así del tiempo?, no lo se, supongo que es una costumbre que adopte después de vivir tanto tiempo en la tierra, simplemente es parte de mi personalidad actual.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunte adoptando yo el toque de inseguridad, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

El ha viajado mucho llevando cargamentos mientras tu vagabas por ahí buscando el modo de volver. Las noticias viajan rápido en los puertos de carga y en los bares. Aunque es un poco desconcertante el imaginar que se entero de eso así.

El se acerca deteniéndose a mi lado, admirando lo que yo. Es su hogar también, el como yo ha vivido mucho tiempo ya.

-Los autobots se marcharon hace Vorns, nadie sabe hacia donde ni porque, pero nosotros no fuimos los únicos exiliados- Susurro en un toque melancólico.

Eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿Exiliados?, puedo comprender porque nosotros fuimos expulsados, pero ¿Ellos?, ja, que irónico es el mundo en realidad, pelearon por protegerlo durante eras, sacrificaron tanto, para que… Ser expulsados…La pregunta ahora era, ¿Por quien?

Creo que mi camarada entiende, ¿será mi desconcierto el que lo hace continuar su explicación?, estoy segur de ellos.

Tanto me he perdido, que ahora ni siquiera se nada de mi lugar de origen, absolutamente nada.

–El Cybertron que conociste no existe ya- Comento, -Los Maximales y los Predacons son los nuevos dueños, ellos heredaron el planeta que nosotros dejamos morir, trayendo consigo nueva vida, al menos eso es lo que se cuenta, no hay Decepticon que haya colocado un pie en el desde nuestra salida. Ahora tampoco los Autobots pueden confirmarlo-

-No es verdad- Respondí, -¿Cómo puede ser?, el planeta es metal, no es como la tierra.

No podía creerlo, un Cybertron sin Autobots o Decepticons, eso no era concebible, yo sabía que no podía ser realidad, pero veo la seriedad en él y se que no miente.

-Es doloroso Starscream, yo también viví antes de la guerra, en la época dorada, conocí la grandeza de nuestras ciudades, pero lo que platican los viajeros llega más allá de eso, hablan de un mundo natural y diferente. Algo que va más allá de la comprensión de muchos.

Es difícil aceptar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero aún así hay una parte de mí que ni quiere creerlo.

-Tengo que verlo- Contesté al fin

Necesito hacerlo, no podré seguir adelante hasta no comprobar que esas palabras son verdad, mi chispa sabe que es así, pero es difícil creer que hemos perdido tanto.

Se que ahora solo debe preocuparme Charr, después de todo ese es nuestro destino, pero si moriré para bien, quiero conocer aquello de lo que él habla. Quiero conocer la realidad, antes de abandonarla por última ocasión.

El no me da negativas, sabe que he tomado una decisión y así como él tomo la suya, comprende que nuestro viaje se ha convertido en algo nuevo.

………………………………………….

Octane de pie al lado del seeker no podía evitar entender sus razones, suponiendo que él reaccionaria similar o probablemente peor al encontrarse con una revelación de esa magnitud,

-Como si el mundo que conocieras no fuese más que una realidad abstracta, un universo paralelo, donde nada es lo que debía. Realmente ha tomado las cosas con mucha calma, más de lo que imagine- Pensó el Triplecon.

No se si haya elegido el camino correcto, pero es mejor a seguir solo sin razón para seguir, de menos así se que estoy haciendo algo que vale la pena.

……………………………

-Si esa es tu decisión adelante- Escucho la afirmación de Octane.

Yo asiento admirando el punto donde se encuentra nuestra estrella.

Nuestro antiguo hogar, el lugar que dio origen a estos dos viejos amigos.

Cybertron

Notas del Autor: Gracias por sus comentarios, son esas observaciones las que me han motivado a seguir, De verdad TAVATA mil gracias y también a Fantasía de un Ángel. Sus comentarios me han servido de mucho, Por cierto cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea pueden enviarlo a arken0 


	4. Cybertron

Capítulo 4

Cybertron

Notas del autor: Las aventuras de los Decepticons exiliados apenas comienzan, aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer. Gracias por su apoyo.

Atentamente Arken elf

………………………….

Ambos sabíamos lo difícil que sería el simple hecho de aproximarnos al planeta Cybertron. Si en realidad el triplecon tenía razón, y ni siquiera los Autobots Vivian ahí. Quería decir que estaríamos completamente solos a nuestra suerte. Pero hasta el sistema de seguridad más eficiente tiene sus debilidades y nosotros trataremos de localizarlo.

Mi compañero me miraba mientras yo hacia trazos en la superficie del asteroide analizando cada situación que se presentaba en mi mente.

-Ve las cosas de este modo Octane, si logramos entrar y salir de Cybertron, Charr no presentará mucho reto- Comente sin levantar la mirada de mis esquemas.

El Jumbo Jet no replico, tan solo se levanto para ir a dar una vuelta admirando los alrededores.

-Este asteroide es grande-Comento

-Si, lo es- Dije sin ánimo para continuar la conversación, esos esquemas representan las posibilidades de éxito para nosotros y no deseaba que una simple distracción se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

-¿No has escuchado algún otro rumor acerca de sus niveles de seguridad o algo así?- Le cuestione

-Como dije Starscream, sólo son rumores o comentarios de Cantina, no es como si pudieses tomarlos mucho en cuenta- Contesto acercándose a la orilla. -¿Qué haremos una vez allá?- Continuo más para sus adentros.

Esa pregunta me congelo, en realidad no había pensado en eso. ¿Qué haríamos?, ¿Visitar las ruinas de las ciudades?, ¿Percatarnos de que nada es lo que solía ser?, ¿Buscar algún método para reabastecernos?

No. Aunque no seria tan mala idea. La verdad es que sólo deseo conocer lo que sucedió en mi ausencia.

-Quiero saber si los rumores son verdad, eso es todo- Replique

-Quieres verificar si no hay más autobots ahí, o quizá averiguar adonde fueron-Afirmo el Jumbo Jet.

En tan poco tiempo, este triplecon ha comenzado a leerme demasiado bien, eso me desconcierta, aunque optimiza mi tiempo, pues no tengo que fingir frente a él, lo que es un buen cambio para variar.

-¿Cuándo terminarás con eso?- Pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

-SI sigues preguntando NUNCA- Exclame exasperado.

Finalmente se calla para dejarme continuar.

Gracias a Primus que me ha comprendido, la verdad es que no se como puede ser tan distinto en su personalidad, de repente es el ser más tenebroso y al siguiente una chispa juguetona.

Bueno no debería de extrañarme, tanto Blitwing como Astrotrain sufren los mismos cambios de actitud, aunque más agresivos, quizá sea algo común para los Triplecon.

……………………………

Poco después los radares de ambos se activaron enviando una señal de alerta.

……………………………

No comprendo. Ninguno de los dos hemos hecho nada que delate nuestra presencia así que dudo que tenga algo que ver con Cybertron. Sin embargo tampoco asegura que es algo amigable o de paso. Mi compañero parece pensar similar porque comienza a buscar algún punto para ocultaros y enmascarar nuestra presencia.

-Sólo espero que sea una nave de carga o algún transporte de paso- Susurra el Jumbo Jet

-Igual yo- Replique indicándole que me siguiera.

Tampoco me gustaría toparme con algún caza recompensas tan pronto, mi situación no es la más óptima, otra de las razones por las que debo idear un plan adecuado. Hay limitantes que no puedo cruzar en este estado e incluso Octane esta consiente de ello. Probablemente es esto lo que le preocupa más, a pesar de mi mala actitud.

Ambos tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero poco de convivir, él no sabe hasta que punto soy capaz o no de llegar.

El Jumbo Jet se agacha, aprovechando sus cromas para cubrir mis relucientes colores con su sombra.

-Esta cerca- Susurra, justificando su acción.

Muchas veces en el pasado escuche de voz de muchos Decepticons, que los tonos de mi figura eran envidiables; hermosos, elegantes, llamativos e impactantes. Si tan sólo aquellos que lo mencionaron hubiesen comprendido la verdadera maldición que eso era. Por un lado podía sentir orgullo de ser tan singular, único, diferente, pero ya en la practica no lo era tanto, para un Seeker estos cromas no son útiles en batalla. Yo, lo aprendí del modo doloroso.

-Bueno ahora comprendo el significado de ese dicho humano "Tiro al Blanco"- Murmure observando la gran estructura metálica que avanzaba sobre nosotros.

-Esa nave no es de carga- Comento Octane analizando la forma, un toque de preocupación se hizo presente en su voz, como si supiese con exactitud qué o quien era el dueño.

Era obvio que no eran amigables, pero el desconocer quien es el enemigo pede ser desconcertante, más cuando el miedo de tu único aliado esta comenzando a ser una carga. Hablando de modo literal.

-Muévete- Susurré empujando su masiva forma, la cual me presiono contra la superficie del planetoide casi enterrándome. Se que es inconsciente, un reflejo generado por alguna experiencia pasada, pero…

-No hables Star, no te muevas y no actives nada, mantén tus niveles en lo más básico- Advirtió el Jumbo Jet siguiendo sus propias instrucciones.

Si hay algo que detesto, es que alguien me de ordenes, más cuando no hay una explicación tras ellas, pero en este caso haría una excepción, después de todo él ha sobrevivido sólo más tiempo que yo, aunque me duela admitirlo.

La gigantesca nave se detuvo unos momentos lo que aumento la tensión. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decir o hacer nada, esperando que este desconocido enemigo se marchara y nos dejará en paz.

-Cuando esto termine pienso interrogar al triplecon al respecto- Me dije, al sentir su figura presionar la mía una vez más. Si continúa así acabara con mis cañones en sus alas.

Finalmente la sombra comienza avanzar, indicando que ese peligro esta a punto de marcharse. Sobre mí pude sentir como mi camarada se relajaba un poco, sin bajar por completo su guardia.

La nave se aleja cada vez más hasta perderse de vista. Probablemente este cerca escaneando el área, pero sin nuestros radares es imposible de averiguar.

-Son sumamente peligrosos, caza recompensas de los mejores- Exclamo la pipa purpúrea haciéndose a un lado.

-Por tu reacción me doy cuenta de que tuviste algunos altercados con ellos- Conteste

-Algo similar, no eres el único exiliado tachado de traidor- Dijo mirando de un lado a otro como esperando un ataque sorpresivo.

Ese comentario me hizo preguntarme cuantos más habrían pagado por las locuras de un Líder como Galvatron.

-Lo se- Respondí volviendo mi atención a la fría superficie, a unos metros las marcas de mis planes comenzaban a borrarse con la suave brisa que levantaba la arena a nuestro alrededor.

-Brisa- Pensé, -En este lugar no hay brisa- Continué en mi mente volviendo mi atención a nuestras espaldas, no se veía nada, pero sabía que algo estaba ahí.

Ignorando el aviso de Octane active mis sensores los cuales de inmediato mostraron la presencia de otro ser realmente cerca. Al parecer las precauciones de mi compañero no habían sido suficientemente buenas.

La figura se movía con mucha velocidad, de un momento a otro desaparecía del radar estructurándose en otro punto alejado, el único ser que conocí capaz de hacer eso era Skywarp y él… estaba muerto.

-Muévete- Exclame lanzándome sobre Octane, ambos rodamos hacia un costado, golpeando las sensitivas alas, pero completos. Un corte se dibujo en la superficie de donde habíamos saltado.

-Son ellos, nos localizaron- Contesto el triplecon activando su arma, se le veía preocupado pero decidido, después de todo era un guerrero Decepticon.

No se con que nos enfrentamos, pero no caeremos sin luchar. Con esta idea en mente active mi espada, esperando a nuestro rival.

El paraje grisáceo que nos rodeaba, parecía ser el perfecto camuflaje, pero la ausencia de elementos lo hacían predecible, sin cambios reales de temperatura, o limitantes como corrientes de viento naturales; una ventaja que podíamos aprovechar.

-Son veloces y salvajes- Se escucho la voz de Octane. –Atacan sin piedad finalizando con cualquiera que sea su víctima, a menos que se le requiera viva-Continuo, -El dinero es esencial en ese negocio después de todo.

-Ese si es un problema- Replique, -Pues no creo que "vivo" aparezca como opción en mi recompensa- Finalice sintiendo al fin lo que buscaba. Sin pensarlo gire mi espada en arco cargándome hacia enfrente con gran velocidad. Mis movimientos eran exactos y veloces.

No puedo verte con mis ópticos, pero no quiere decir que no lo haga con mi radar, algo que me ha pasado en otras ocasiones es que mis rivales tienden a creer que su invisibilidad los hace inalcanzables, pero una aeronave puede volar aún sin visibilidad. Incluso el rango de exactitud es mayor cuando uno navega con radares; esto se puede aplicar al combate, pero es algo complicado, pocos han logrado hacerlo, pero los que lo han conseguido se pueden jactar de dominar una técnica realmente mortal.

-No sirve de nada que te ocultes- Comente, topándome con una superficie sólida, el filo de la espada descendió llevándose consigo restos de nuestro rival.

-Las leyendas no mienten, realmente eres todo un reto-Escuche la afirmación del cazador quien finalmente revelo su presencia justo frente a mí. Su figura se hizo visible mostrando su estructura híbrida deforme.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pude exclamar, a lo largo de mi vida he conocido todo tipo de razas, tanto orgánicas como inorgánicas, sin embargo este ente estaba más allá de cualquier pesadilla, con restos de lo que imagino fueron sus víctimas, partes de distintos seres fusionadas de manera grotesca. Carne y metal interconectados.

Retrocedí un momento sin pensar.

-Eres afortunado seeker, yo no me revelo ante cualquier oponente, pero tú has logrado descubrir mi cubierta, por lo que pensé ser educado, je,je,je el último de las grandes naves de combate caerá por mi mano- Argumento el cazador

Octane estaba tan impactado como yo, su reacción había sido casi la misma; antes de mirarme y asentir imprimiendo más fuerza sobre su arma. El mensaje era claro, no importa lo fuerte o aterrador del enemigo, no habría Decepticon que cayera sin pelear.

-No es bueno cantar Vitoria antes de tiempo- Replique subiendo mi guardia.

Nuestro atacante empuño su propia arma preparando su siguiente movimiento, pero mi compañero no le dio oportunidad lanzándose de lleno contra el enemigo, nuestro rival era fuerte, pero no esperaba la intervención del triplecon.

-Tu hiciste mi vida un infierno, no te marcharas sin pagar por ello- Comento el Jumbo Jet, envuelto e un combate mano a mano con el aterrador ser, Las manos deformes del ente revelaron una serie de cuchillas, las cuales atravesaron la armadura de mi amigo sin piedad, pero lo más sorprendente es que Octane no lo liberó, enfocando más fuerza en su agarre.

Algo personal debio suceder entre ellos, su furia nunca se daba si un fundamento previo.

Podía huir, pero si algo había aprendido después de todo esto era a no abandonar a los míos, se lo debía a Skywarp, y a Thundercraker.

Mi arma giro nuevamente justo en el instante en el que el cazador derribo a Octane, la espada voló de mi mano insertándose en la sección media de nuestro rival.

-Nunca descuides tu defensa- Advertí, girando el arma en su interior. El ente enfurecido lanzo un golpe con sus mortales garras lo que me obligo a retroceder esquivando el ataque por milímetros.

Sus habilidades son admirables, cada movimiento es preciso, si no tuviésemos tanta experiencia en batalla seguramente ya no estaríamos presentes, al menos no con vida, de eso no cabe duda.

-Esto comienza a ser realmente entretenido- Susurra oscureciendo su mirada.

Se que es una señal de que algo esta a punto de suceder, algo que no debemos permitir. De inmediato otro ataque de mi parte se hace presente, el bloquea mi arma con sus garras mientras retrocede. No puedo permitir que haga nada, mientras este a la defensiva tenemos oportunidad, sin pensarlo comienzo a cargar mis cañones con las reservas de energía que aún conservo, será un golpe suave, pero nos comprará tiempo.

Nos detenemos a milímetros, sus manos toman mi arma ignorado el filo mientras este avanza con lentitud sobre sus palmas, la sangre corre lentamente cubriendo la espada con ese fino toque viscoso, revelando la materia orgánica detrás de esa armadura maldita; creada de seres como nosotros, criaturas que a pesar de no tener sangre en sus venas, tienen vida, alma y mucho más.

-Es el final seeker- Susurra sonriente, sus ojos se iluminan con fuerza marcando su amenaza.

-La palabra correcta sería adiós- Conteste, bajando mis cañones, las armas cargadas revelaron su fuerza sin permitirle actuar. Octane vio venir el disparo lanzándose al piso para evitar cualquier daño, pues su posición no era ventajosa. Un rayo de luz atravesó el horizonte cual estrella fugas en la noche terrestre.

Un hermoso espectáculo, pero mortal.

La luz se extinguió finalmente, revelando a nuestro enemigo caído su armadura ahora deshecha recubría su rostro quemado. El olor llego a mis sentidos, asaltándolos con ese desagradable odor ocasionado por del acero derretido. Nauseas eso era lo que provocaba, mientras los fluidos se entremezclaban con la carne y el metal.

De inmediato retrocedí dejándome caer a unos metros de distancia. Se que como Cybertroniano que soy, el asco no debe ser una reacción, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitarlo. La figura moribunda se mueve, dejando esos rastros de carne chamuscada sobre la superficie del asteroide, ahora marcado.

-Debemos iros antes de que vengan más- Escuche a Octane; el se encontraba transformado y listo, esperando mi reacción. Se que esta herido, puedo ver el energon brillar en una de sus alas, pero eso no le importa, sólo el alejarse de ahí. Sin más asiento imitando sus movimientos para alejarnos de aquel lugar.

Ambos nos internamos nuevamente en el espacio, consientes que no hay mucho para donde viajar. Heridos, agotados y sin esperanza de descanso continuamos nuestro viaje, la distancia entre nosotros y el cazador se ha vuelto una obsesión. Nuestra única salida era volar, no había opciones para un par de solitarios como nosotros, perdidos en ese infinito, sin un hogar a donde llegar.

A nadie le importa si sobrevivimos, no hay quien llore la muerte de dos condenados. No somos más que un recuerdo de n pasado que muchos desearían olvidar.

………………………

El tiempo continúo transcurriendo, pero ninguno fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, esta vez escapamos, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos continuar así? No lo sabía, pero era difícil de aceptar. Volverse el objetivo de tantos en tan poco con todas las desventajas de nuestro lado, solo rehacía extrañar más lo que tontamente había perdido. Repitiéndome lo distinto que todo podía haber. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para eso, lo mejor es dejar eso por la paz.

Un quejido se hizo presente, mi atención se enfoco en su reciente herida, se que debe doler, pero ni siquiera se ha quejado.

-Debemos aterrizar- Comande, el no argumento, supongo que en cierto modo estaba agradecido de que tomara en cuenta su dolencia. Ambos nos dirigimos al punto más cercano Cybertron. Esta vez no se trataba de curiosidad o reto, sólo de supervivencia; después de todo ambos sabíamos que ese era el único lugar al que alcanzaríamos a llegar.

-Solo espero que esos nuevos nativos no sean demasiado hostiles- Me dije, virando hacia el lugar que alguna vez llamamos hogar.

…………………………..

Dos pequeñas aeronaves se divisaron en el horizonte, el radar de sondeo se activo informando a los ocupantes del arribo. Desafortunadamente la velocidad y la falta de un patrón específico imposibilitaron la exacta detección de las mismas, marcando un área como el lugar de descenso. El aterrizaje había sido terreno neutral, una zona poco visitada por los habitantes de la región.

Maximales y Predacons comenzaron la búsqueda.

……………………………

De menos esta vez el descenso fue relativamente decente. Ambos nos transformamos antes de bajar aprovechando la vegetación como cubierta. Al principio no supe que hacer, en verdad que no existían palabras que pudiesen describir lo que sentí al ver aquella realidad. No eran sólo rumores sin fundamento, era lo verdad descrita en palabras.

Ambos observamos nuestros alrededores sin siquiera emitir sonido, por un momento todo parecía carecer de importancia. Tanta guerra, tanto dolor, todo traducido a una copia de lo que la tierra fue, con los restos de nuestra existencia enterrada bajo aquellas hierbas.

-Después de tanto, no ganamos absolutamente nada- Susurre acariciando un árbol delicadamente. –De menos estos están acorde a nuestro tamaño- Continué notando la ironía de la situación, nosotros que detestábamos a la tierra pro su exceso en el verde y miren nada más.

-Somos los primeros- Interrumpió mi acompañante, -Somos los primeros Decepticons en volver desde el exilio- Continuo para si, enfocando su mirada al horizonte, no puedo saber que es lo que esta pensando, pero puedo asegurar que es nostalgia lo que capto en sus palabras. Que similares somos a los humanos, tanto tiempo negándolo y ahora puedo ver como es en realidad.

-Durante mis viajes, escuche las distintas descripciones, pero o hay manera de que hagan justicia a lo que veo- Exclamo, -Hermoso en definitiva, pero al mismo tiempo sólo confirma lo que tanto hemos temido-

-Nos hemos quedado sin hogar- Finalice por él siguiendo su mirada.

Ciertamente, esa visita sólo había servido para hacernos ver lo que habíamos perdido, era deprimente el pensar que peleamos para nada, de menos no término como Charr, una tumba gigante a la que pensábamos regresar.

-Estamos aquí, ¿Qué harás ahora Star?- Pregunto el triplecon al final.

-Reparar tus heridas, recargarnos y partir- Asegure- O deseaba conocer más, el presenciar aquello fue más que suficiente, no deseaba tener conmigo el recuerdo de nuestra vida enterrada bajo las hierbas, como las culturas humanas. Menos sabiendo que yo soy parte de ella.

-Pero pensé que deseabas conocer el destino de los Autobots- Menciono extrañado.

-o hay razones, cada quien tomo su camino Octane, nosotros ya hemos elegido el nuestro del mismo modo que ellos tiempo atrás- Asegure aproximándome a él.

-Debes agradecer que tengo experiencia en heridas de campo o estarías en verdaderos problemas-Replique tomando algunas herramientas de su área de carga.

-Siempre prevenido- Dije comenzando el chequeo.

-Siempre- Aseguro, permitiendo que hiciera mí trabajo sin replicar.

………………………….

Él área asignada fue rodeada por nativos, tanto maximales como predacons buscaban localizar el mismo objetivo. Sin saber lo que en realidad podían encontrar.

………………………….

La reparación término poco después, la herida no era tan grave, a diferencia de las que marcaban parte de su pecho, pero eso tendría que esperar.

-Sobrevivirás- Exclame terminando los últimos detalles.

-Eres bueno con las herramientas, ¿Experiencia de campo?- Pregunto tocando la superficie recién reparada.

-Algo así- Conteste. Estaba cansado de explicaciones e historias, no hablaría más del pasado, o de lo que pudo ser.

Te engañas Starscream, esa es la razón por la que ambos están aquí.

-¿Aún tienes combustible en tu tanque o debemos buscar alguna fuente alterna?- Le cuestione guardando las herramientas.

-Aún hay un poco, pero no se si sea suficiente para regresar- Respondió. Un sonido se escucho entre la hierba lo que nos hizo evitar futuros comentarios.

Genial justo lo que faltaba, ¿Acaso Primus nos odia?

El Jumbo Jet se alejo buscando refugio, yo le seguí aprovechando la vegetación y la diferencia de tamaño.

Ambos nos camuflajeamos notando la presencia del nuevo Cybertronianos.

Su forma era tan estilizada, lucía casi natural, con ese extraño pelaje en su armadura, dándole un toque completamente ajeno. Con fiereza analizo sus alrededores, olfateando, escuchando.

Con un suave movimiento se transformo mostrando su figura animal.

-Esa criatura yo la he visto en otra parte, es terrestre, ¿Cómo puede ser?- Pensé sintiendo como se acercaba.

El felino se detuvo analizando las marcas dejadas pro Octane, es cierto el energon de su herida aún yacía entre la maleza, brillando levemente como el líquido vital que era.

El Jumbo Jet miro con mortificación esto, sabía que ese descuido podía costarnos caro, pues desconocíamos las intenciones del transformer animal.

-GRRRR- un gruñido se hizo presente, lo que no indicaba nada bueno, en lo personal estoy cansado de no tener ni un momento de paz, maldición sólo déjanos descansar y nos marcharemos sin mirar atrás.

-Si son amigos será mejor que salgan ya- Ordeno el ser mirando hacia nuestra posición. Su voz no era agresiva o negativa, más bien se escuchaba juvenil e interesante.

-Soy un maximal, así que no les haré daño- Continuo con amabilidad y paciencia.

Okay, ese termino debe implicar que es el bando pacifico, el reemplazo de los autobots, sin embargo eso no aseguraba nada, pues aún así seguíamos siendo enemigos, Decepticons.

-Bien no pienso quedarme a pelear- Transmití mi intención a Octane.

Ambos corrimos en dirección contraria transformándonos para escapar, el felino nos persiguió, pero la diferencia en velocidad era evidente, de inmediato ganamos altitud pasando al lado de algunas aves las cuales obviamente eran algo más.

-No pienso quedarme a investigar- Pensé ascendiendo con la mayor fuerza que los motores podían dar.

Cheeta observo las dos naves alejarse, internándose en lo alto de los cielos con gracia y habilidad. No pudo evitar sentir un toque de admiración al verlos volar. Como los Autos en tierra dueños de su propio lugar.

Con tristeza recordó la partida de aquellos quienes pudiesen ser sus aliados, dejando atrás todo lo que conocían o defendían sin repicar. ¿Por qué la historia es injusta?, ¿Por qué aquellos que nacieron aquí, no pueden volver al hogar?- Se pregunto perdiendo de vista a los visitantes.

No importaba lo que pensará, eso no cambiaría nada, al menos eso pensó sin saber que quizá en un futuro esas decisiones le llevarían a algo más.

…………………………………

Ambos volamos un poco más hasta llegar a las ruinas de una ciudad, el lugar era desolador, obviamente abandonado, los edificios alguna vez gloriosos se encontraban cubiertos por la hierba. Los caminos se habían desvanecido, dejando tan sólo las marcas de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Este es nuestro legado- Exclame descendiendo, con lentitud camine observando el resultado.

-Ellos deben tener sus propias ciudades- Comentó el Jumbo Jet, -Aunque hubiese preferido que usasen las que ya existían, de menos algo de nuestra historia hubiese sobrevivido.

-Para que reconstruir el pasado, eran sólo desechos que nosotros abandonamos, las destrozamos una por una, robando la grandeza de una era, dejando escombros, ¿Quién querría vivir aquí?, donde la muerte y destrucción dejaron huella. Estuvo bien que diseñaran sus propios hogares lejos de todo esto- Replique adentrándome en una de las estructuras.

-Tu optimismo es contagioso- Contesto la pipa con sarcasmo.

-Este lugar debe tener grandes estructuras subterráneas que pueden ocultar nuestra presencia fácilmente- Respondí buscando algún método para bajar.

La verdad es que si replicaba al comentario entraríamos en una discusión sin sentido, que no nos llevaría a nada, excepto a revelar nuevamente nuestra posición.

-Vamos, encontré un pasaje- Continué empujando una especie de puerta, mi compañero se aproximo ayudándome a moverla, el pasillo tras la misma se veía oscuro y tétrico, justo lo que buscábamos. –Entremos- Ordene fríamente Mi paciencia estaba al límite, sólo quería recargarme en paz.

-Como digas- Murmuro Octane cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Supongo que capto el mensaje, pues evito molestarme de nuevo mientras descendíamos. El túnel era largo, obviamente algún pasillo de carga entre edificios, generalmente estos llevaban a un área central, la cual se intercomunicaba con otras salidas, lo que nos permitiría encontrar una ruta de escape de ser necesario, al parecer Primus nos había considerado un poco después de todo.

Llegamos al centro, donde ambos nos acomodamos, lo lógico sería montar guardias, pero estábamos demasiado drenados como para hacerlo. El triplecon no tardo en entrar en recarga. Yo por mi parte sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, sin embargo no me podía relajar, ese lugar sólo reforzaba ese sentimiento de ansiedad.

-No te preocupes Screamer, todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de vigilar- Escuche la afirmación de un fantasma, el mismo que me acompaño en mi salida de Charr.

-Deberías haberte marchado- Susurre tranquilamente, comprendiendo que no habría respuesta. –Debo descansar- Me dije, esperando que la suerte continuase de nuestro lado al despertar.

………………………….

Notas del autor: Ok, esto es todo por el capítulo 4, todas estas experiencias son las que forjaron los hechos que percibimos en Decepticons con la relación de Starscream con los demás sobrevivientes. Porque si aún faltan los otros chicos. En lo que se refiere a los máximales, ¿Que prefieren un encuentro o no?, ¡Sugerencias PORFAVOR!

PD. Si desean visitar escenas de mis fics (de todos los temas claro) pueden hacerlo en mi galería solo busquen en homepage en la descripción de autor. O buscarme en arken0 ya saben el del mensajero. Suerte y gracias.


	5. Fantasmas del pasado

Capítulo 5

Fantasmas del pasado

Notas del Autor: Me disculpo por los errores que leguen a existir en la historia, en lo que se refiere a redacción o puntos ortográficos, la verdad es que debido al poco tiempo libre del que dispongo, he tratado de aprovecharlo al máximo para poder actualizar esta historia lo mejor posible y a veces no he podido hacer una segunda revisión, a pesar de esto, trataré de ser mucho más cuidadosa para lo que sigue. GRACIAS por la observación. TAVATA tienes razón, En el Fanficton DECEPTICONS Starscream no conoce a los Predacons, así que me fijaré bien en esos detalles. Agradezco su atención.

………………………..

Día o noche no importaba, la oscuridad en aquel lugar era perpetua, sin luz o energía, silenciosa como una tumba, oculta del mundo superior, el perfecto escondite para nosotros dos.

Muchos piensan que los seekers somos claustrofóbicos, que tememos a los espacios cerrados y no soportamos tal presión, probablemente es verdad, pero después de habitar bajo el océano durante años el concepto comienza a volverse algo abstracto.

-Dicen que la costumbre es más fuerte que todo- Pensé volviendo mi atención a la figura de mi amigo quien reposaba en recarga mientras yo "supuestamente" le imitaba. En realidad no había mucho por observar, la ausencia de luz tampoco ayudaba, aunque el sistema de visión nocturna estuviese activo, había detalles que se perdían con el mismo.

¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí? ni idea, el tiempo es relativo en este punto, no hay situaciones que establezcan nada en nuestra presente misión. En el pasado, grandes estrategias de batalla dependían de la efectividad en el tiempo, el trabajo en momentos exactos podía implicar una victoria o la derrota; pero esta vez. No había nada.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por morir?- Escuche la pregunta con una voz tan familiar, que por un momento pensé que el dueño podría estar presente.

-Deberías estar feliz de que pronto él será libre de volver a donde pertenece- Replique en voz baja tratando de alejar ese fantasma que rondaba mi conciencia desde el día que partí de Charr.

-Lo sé, pero tu también eres mi compañero- Replico el ente, su figura se diviso brevemente, permitiéndome ver la forma de un amigo, con esas alas tan características, elegantes, únicas, de seeker. No el caparazón frío que vistió al final.

-Probablemente este enloqueciendo- continué volteando en otra dirección. En realidad no sabía si era real o sólo el producto de mi imaginación, pero lo que si sabía es que no descansaría hasta haber cumplido el objetivo planteado.

-El constante recordatorio de mi fracaso, mi error-Finalice

-¿Por qué creer tal cosa?- Pregunto el triplecon mirándome con firmeza, su figura continuaba recostada sobre la fría superficie del viejo cuarto, pero alerta. Al parecer había despertado minutos antes sin interrumpir.

-Olvídalo- Susurre, volviendo mi atención al techo. –No hay mucho que hacer, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes- Continué, evadiendo el tema inicial mientras me incorporaba. El Jumbo Jet asintió levantándose.

-¿Lo viste?- Pregunto serio mientras estiraba sus brazos preparándose para partir.

-No se de que hablas- Afirme analizando los caminos, tratando de definir nuestra mejor opción.

-El seeker- Exclamo sin moverse.

Yo le observe al escuchar esto, ¿Acaso él también lo había visto?, ¿No había sido una alucinación después de todo?

-No- Conteste.

- Lo dice el "con" que volvió de la muerte, después de haber vagado en esa forma fantasmal, asustando a quien podía y poseyendo a los suyos, por una sencilla venganza, vaya que original- Replico.

-El sarcasmo es parte de tu personalidad o sólo quieres insinuar algo- Argumente intentando sonar ofendido, aunque para ser honestos, él mejor que nadie tenía razón. Demonios yo fui quien se le presento la primera vez como un fantasma, ¿Cómo olvidar ese gesto de terror que invadió su cara en aquel momento?, o la de Galvatron al verse engañado por un alma errante.

-Je, je, je esos si eran buenos recuerdos- Pensé.

-Como sea, tenemos otros problemas de que preocuparnos- Exclame acercándome para tener su completa atención. Octane me miro dejado a un lado las bromas o formalidades, la intensidad de mis ópticos sólo indicaban que era el momento de una decisión final.

-Es la última oportunidad- Comente, -Es la última oportunidad de retirarte, este es un viaje sin boleto de regreso- Dije con la mayor honestidad posible.

No quería que él se viese envuelto en problemas de los que no podríamos escapar, ahora ya se estableció que podemos ser equipo, que aún hay mucho por ofrecer, pero ha sido suficiente. Aún tiene mucha vida por delante, yo en cambio vivo tiempo prestado.

-¿No crees que yo soy quien debería utilizar esa línea?- Respondió sonriente, -Después de todo, yo soy el Jumbo Jet- Finalizo reafirmando su decisión. –Yo me encargo del boleto de salida- Dijo.

La verdad es que parte de mí se sintió en cierto modo aliviada, pues sabía que ahora definitivamente no estaba sólo, pero otra parte me advirtió sobre el pasado, sobre lo que seguramente pasaría.

-Ha sido su decisión, no la mía- Me dije tratando de convencerme.

-No dudes, has tomado el camino correcto, ahora termínalo- Se oyó una afirmación alrededor de nosotros.

-Lo mejor será salir de aquí- Comente tomando un camino.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- Respondió el triplecon siguiendo mis pasos.

……………………………

El pasillo era estrecho, largo y oscuro, definitivamente no diseñado para mechas como Octane quien se mantuvo semi agachado la mitad del tiempo.

-Esto no parece tener fin- Susurro para sí pasando su mano sobre su cuello, el misil en su costado se encontraba retraído contra su espalda lo que obviamente le creaba molestias.

-Este tunel en definitiva fue diseñado para minibots- Respondí tocando los muros fríos. –Hay muchos conductos en estas paredes, probablemente es el sistema de alimentación de energía o algo similar- Comente.

Tiempo atrás esos pasillos debían habese encontrado llenos de vida con diversos trabajadores del área energética, pequeños Bots encargados de mantener esa gran ciudad. Por un momento pude ver la grandeza de esa época, los trabajadores pasando a mi lado, ignorando nuestra presencia mientras se dedicaban a sus actividades, la paz se percibía en sus miradas, la alegría de un compañerismo, la inocencia de una era olvidada. Sin querer saber más me aleje del muro volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Me pregunte.

-No lo se, pero los sonidos vienen de esa dirección- Señalo el Jumbo Jet hacia uno de los corredores continuos.

Esto no me agrada, podría ser que el felino o alguno de sus acompañantes encontraran alguna entrada, lo mejor será seguir adelante.

-Vamos no desperdiciemos mas tiempo- Ordene acelerando el paso, mi compañero me siguió sin reprochar.

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo, caminamos y caminamos por ese laberinto internándonos más a cada momento.

–Esto parece no tener fin- Murmuré algo alterado. La falta de espacio abierto comenzaba a ser un problema, -Retiro lo que dije acerca de las costumbres, al parecer no es más fuerte que las fobias-

-De menos el ruido desapareció- Interrumpió mi camarada sentándose, -Necesito descansar mi cuello Star, esta posición esta matándome- Afirmo

-Bien, pero mantén los radares activos, no quiero sorpresas- Le advertí sentándome a su lado. Me cruce de brazos pensando en otras cosas para distraerme.

-Este lugar es como donde te encontré por primera vez- Escuche a Octane; yo tan solo asentí recordando esos momentos, que distinto es ser sólo una chispa, no sentía presión o preocupación alguna, no había nada físico que pudiese asustarme, pero la soledad era insoportable.

-Pase mucho tiempo atrapado en ese lugar, incapaz de huir, condenado a existir simplemente- Murmure observando el suelo. –Supongo que tu sorpresiva llegada fue lo que necesitaba para salir de ese estado de depresión, pero fue realmente extraño ver de quien huías- Continué.

-De quien huyo- Corrigió la pipa, -No deseo que las cosas sigan así Star, honestamente me siento mal por haberme marchado de ese modo dejando a los demás atrás, créeme que no fui el único en pensar que la situación estaba bastante mal- Comento un poco arrepentido.

-Pero fuiste el único que se atrevió hacer algo, aunque sea tratar de escapar- Replique mirándolo con un nuevo aire de orgullo y una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Supongo; aunque eso casi me cuesta la vida- Afirmo el gran Jet.

-Eso es mejor que resignarse al destino, como lo hizo la mayoría… Como lo había hecho yo- Respondí levemente olvidando el toque alegre del momento.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí de nuevo camarada, mira a tu alrededor somos los únicos Decepticons en todo Cybertron, los únicos valientes que se atrevieron a eso- Dijo el triplecon tratando de animarme.

-Atrapados en un tunel sin saber si existe una verdadera salida- Comente

-De menos estamos en casa- Finalizo Octane

-Si que alivio- Conteste.

………………………………………..

Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que no estábamos del todo solos. Octane no sabía que poco después de su huída, otro Triplecon había desertado, después de haber salvado a todo el planeta. Un héroe, otro traidor a los ojos de Galvatron y eso fue sólo e principio, pues otros más comenzaron sus propios movimientos, aunque el destino no fue tan benévolo.

……………………………………….

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunte algo exasperado, a pesar de lo interesante de la charla, teníamos que continuar o no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

-Estoy listo para seguir- Fue su respuesta adoptando ese tono de resignación mientras miraba el resto del Túnel.

Sin responder me levante siguiendo nuevamente el camino.

-Es obvio que esto fue creado por Autobots, ¿Quién más haría túneles así sin posibilidad de elevarse, es un poco frustrante- Comento el Jumbo Jet, comenzando a sentir paranoia.

-Ja, ja ja no sabía que tú compartías nuestras fobias- Argumente, tratando de aligerar la situación.

Yo no soy de los que aligeran nada, pero sabía que la calma era crucial para salir sanos de ese lugar.

Comencé arrepentirme de haber entrado a ese túnel, quizá hubiese sido mejor enfrentar a ese Maximal o lo que sea, que haber entrado aquí, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para retroceder.

-Star, el sonido otra vez- Interrumpió el Jumbo Jet deteniéndose.

Al igual que él me detuve tratando de detectar algún ruido, cuando un suave golpeteo comenzó hacerse presente, como las pisadas de algo o alguien que se dirigía hacia nosotros. De inmediato active mi radar buscando la ubicación del extraño, pero no existía señal alguna.

-No detecto nada- Afirme ocultando mi sentir. –No es momento para entrar en pánico, nadie conoce estos túneles- Me dije en mi mente.

-Deben salir ya, ellos vienen por ustedes- Escuche la advertencia del otro Seeker.

-¿Ellos?- Me pregunte notando la señal que nuestro invitado hizo al pasar su dedo por su cuello en un toque dramático. OH no.

-¡Vamos Octane, apresurémonos!- Ordene olvidando la compostura comenzando una carrera, por un momento el pasillo parecía ser más ancho, porque pude sentir a mi compañero al lado corriendo a toda velocidad, los pasos a nuestra espalda continuaron, acelerándose a nuestro paso.

Mi reacción asusto al Jumbo Jet quien se mantuvo casi a mi lado sin siquiera querer mirar atrás.

No se si la advertencia era real, o solo el efecto de una mente trastornada por la falta de espacio, pero no pensaba quedarme averiguarlo.

-Nos sigue- Repetía el Triplecon aterrado

-Cállate y sigue- Conteste en un tono poco amigable. –Ahora se lo que los otros sentían al verme- Me dije virando para tomar otro túnel.

-¿Adonde vas?, ¿Cómo sabes el camino?- Pregunto la pipa asustada.

-Lo más lejos posible de aquí- Afirme notando el aeroplano azulado frente a mi, su singular figura terrestre volaba suavemente virando como si me indicará el camino, cuando de pronto la luz asalto mis ópticos con intensidad, cegado tropecé cayendo por una pendiente llevándome consigo la vegetación del camino, mis alas golpetearon con fuerza, mientras trataba de detenerme pero parecía en vano. No tenía idea de donde había salido parando al estrellarme contra unas formaciones similares a las rocas. Un gruñido fue todo lo que alcance a emitir, antes de sentir la pesada forma de Octane nuevamente sobre mí.

-¡Salimos!- Grito alegre parándose tan rápido como había caído. -¡Libres!, ¡Libres!- Continúo levantándome con un jalón para que apreciara los alrededores.

-Sigue Gritando Octane, probablemente no te hayan oído en las bases militares del otro lado del hemisferio- Susurre irritado.

Esto detuvo a Triplecon quien de inmediato adopto su estilo de preocupación,- Lo lamento, estaba tan aliviado que olvide donde nos encontrábamos- Se disculpo al momento.

-Entiendo el sentimiento- Dije, retirando el resto de las hierbas de mi figura, él al igual que yo tenía nuevos raspones adheridos a la ya antigua colección.

-¿Qué habrá sido el sonido?- Exclamo el Jet retornando su atención a la entrada del túnel, pero nadie salio de su interior.

-No lo sé pero no quiero averiguarlo- Respondí, preparándome para partir, como dije antes no estaba al 100 por ciento de mi capacidad, pero esa recarga había sido de gran ayuda, de menos el túnel sirvió de algo.

-Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes, la trayectoria será directa hasta salir del alcance de cualquier cosa que habite en este planeta- Afirme

-Agradécele a Thunderckaker- Comento el Jet Transformándose al momento de elevarse.

Yo le mire estupefacto, -No quiero saber- Me dije imitándolo.

……………………………………..

_Según investigue Thunder era Scourge y Sky era Ciclonus por lo que fue fácil identificar al Sweep que Starscream libero aunque si estoy en un error por favor háganmelo saber, hay detalles que he perdido por ahí debido al tiempo. Este fic. como los otros que he escrito se basan en las series animadas y no en los comics, Gracias._

……………………………………..

El vuelo fue tranquilo, esperaba algo más de hostilidad al tratar de escapar de la superficie, pero no tuvimos ninguna, podrían ser sus conflictos personales o simplemente no nos querían ahí. Desconozco la razón, pero no me interesa averiguarla.

Nuestro viaje fue más relajado, para que desperdiciar combustible, era obvio que lo necesitaríamos.

………………………………………..

-Hay otro puerto que podría- Comenzó Octane después de un rato.

-No más puertos, no evadiremos Charr- Reclame molesto, mi figura volaba al frente indicando el curso a seguir.

-Como ordenes- Contesto el triplecon sin argumentar de nuevo.

A veces es necesario ser drástico, si continuamos con paradas, jamás llegaremos a nuestro destino.

El vuelo continuo, un rato más, pues a pesar de que Charr no esta tan lejos, la velocidad de ambos no era la más apta para esa clase de viajes.

Ajustando el rumbo me enfoque en el presente tratando de dejar el pasado en mi mente, la familiaridad del viaje era algo doloroso. Había estado en casa, Cybertron y no reconocí nada, tampoco tuve el valor de buscar las respuestas, deje mi oportunidad nuevamente, ¿Adonde se había marchado Skyfire?, supongo que jamás conocería el destino, lo más probable es que jamás nos volvamos a ver, aunque es lo mejor después de cómo nos tratamos.

Una verdadera amistad perdida, abandonada en el tiempo, es increíble como todo nos afecta de un modo inimaginable, era obvio que no podríamos volver a ser amigos, para él el viaje aún no había terminado, para mi no era más que un triste recuerdo. El destino nos permitió vernos nuevamente, pero sólo para encontrarnos como rivales, él jamás entendería mis razones, no había experimentado lo que yo, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, pero yo tampoco lo entendí, me negué a ver la realidad y eso es algo que apenas he podido admitir.

Ahora el viaje continua, pero en otro punto, con otro fin, y otro compañero.

-Starscream- Interrumpió nuevamente el Jumbo Jet

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte

-Charr en radar-

…………………………………………

Al fin, el destino final, al alcance de nosotros.

La figura del planetoide semimuerto oculto en la inmensa oscuridad, se proyectaba al frente cual pesadilla a la vista de cualquiera que estuviese presente, con un aire de muerte a su alrededor.

-¿Será la decisión correcta?, ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse- Me dije

Su forma ocultaba la realidad de nuestra raza, un castigo digno según la opinión de muchos, para mí, nadie merece ese destino.

-¿Estas listo para enfrentar los radares?- Cuestione al triplecon.

Una ultima mirada al espacio, el eterno infinito. Siempre conservando esa frialdad en su mera existencia, solo una marca más en su gran historia. Tal vez jamás volvamos a verte, a sentir esa temperatura descender entre nuestros sistemas, ni la claridad al navegar por ese gran vacío. Pero al menos sabremos que valió la pena.

-Afirmativo- Fue la respuesta de mi compañero y amigo.

Un viaje solo de entrada, pensé decidido a todo.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-

…………………………………………

Octane se coloco unos metros detrás en un costado, en formación de dos.

-Esto será difícil, debemos entrar, una vez en la superficie será fácil perderse del radar, para rastrear al primer objetivo que es Cyclonus, en caso de emergencia podemos descender, sus sistemas no trabajan con una capacidad completa, la falta de combustible ha creado un caos en las partes bajas, por lo que no hay un verdadero reto en ese punto- Informe –

Charr no era lo que antes.

-Comprendido- Exclamo Octane con frialdad.

-Solo sígueme, yo nos llevare dentro- Afirme, recobrando esa confianza que me distinguió como comandante tiempo atrás.

No tuve ese puesto por suerte o favores, el trabajo duro, las largas horas de entrenamiento la precisión en maniobras, las renovadas estrategias y la velocidad habían sido factores fundamentales que aún Cyclonus podría envidiar.

-Es hora- Ordene.

-Afirmativo comandante- Fue su transmisión.

Ambos giramos en un ángulo de 45 grados para entrar en la atmósfera del planetoide.

-Si caemos será con el viejo honor Decepticon- Me dije descendiendo.

…………………………………..

Las dos naves fueron detectadas por algunos sistemas que aún estaban en línea, el ataque no tardo en hacerse presente, algunos Sweeps salieron al combate, mientras cargaban sus cañones, pues no tenían energía suficiente como para una gran variedad de disparos, aún así no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Los láser eran evadidos con facilidad, mientras las naves viraban esquivando cada movimiento, como prediciendo su secuencia antes de que este llegase al objetivo.

-No te separes de mi Octane, mantén formación- Transmití antes de dar un nuevo giro, lo alerones viraron algunos grados creando los movimientos en perfecta coordinación.

-Fuego a las 3 en punto- Advertí a mi acompañante evitando un nuevo ataque, los Sweeps se divisaron al frente con sus armas cargadas.

-Aquí viene lo divertido-

-Usaremos maniobras de evasión nivel C para el primer encuentro, después reanudaremos formación y comenzaremos por el flanco Derecho- Ordene. La emoción del combate me hacia revivir viejos encuentros, grandes victorias que pasaron a ser parte de la historia a manos de un seeker. Es una lástima que solo la traición se quede en las mentes de los presentes, aunque igual es una ventaja.

Octane había seguido mis órdenes con una exactitud absoluta, Yo sabía que los triplecons eran buenos, pero ese estilo de vuelo era demasiado preciso, las maniobras eran básicas en el manual de la vieja escuela. Aún así no podría aplicar los movimientos que hacían de mi equipo la elite, el Jumbo Jet, quien a pesar de la gran potencia en sus motores jamás había volado a mi lado en un encuentro de estas magnitudes, un vuelo defensivo podría ser una buena estrategia en casos como este.

Los objetivos se aproximaban con velocidad enfatizando la necesidad de adelantarse, pero tenía que contenerme, pues no podía abandonar a mi compañero aéreo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Screamer, yo estoy contigo- Se oyó la transmisión del Triplecon.

Reconocí de inmediato aquella afirmación, -No puede ser- Me dije, recordando escuchar esas palabras vorns atrás, esa misma frase antes de ese último combate.

-Somos un equipo, la elite, lo mejor de lo mejor, demostremos las razones por la que deben temernos- Continuo el Jumbo Jet virando justo a la posición que él se había asignado.

No podía dudarlo, es sólo que sabía que era prácticamente imposible, -Pero alguna vez tu mismo lo hiciste- Me reproche.

-Falta uno en el quipo, venimos a recogerlo, vamos por una batalla más por los viejos tiempos- Finalizo Octane con ese tono ajeno que jamás podré olvidar.

-Por lo viejos tiempos Thunderckaker, por los viejos tiempos- Conteste, aumentando la fuerza en los motores.

………………………………

La elite voló de nuevo.

………………………………

Los Sweeps nos enfrentaron, el contacto inicial no se modifico, ambos viramos en direcciones contrarias girando mientras los cañones disparaban, a pesar del tamaño del Jumbo Jet, sus armas eran mucho más potentes que la de los enemigos.

Rodeamos a los rivales retomando formación al otro lado del grupo, un vuelo entremezclado entre ambos derribo a muchos de nuestros rivales, la clásica maniobra del 8 fue efectiva, lo mejor era que sin tener que transmitir nada, los dos sabíamos como combatir en equipo, transportando ese momento a un nivel más allá.

Nunca pensé que enfrentaríamos a los nuestros de este modo, nuestros antiguos compañeros. Mi único deseo había sido intentar llevarlos a la victoria, al éxito, pero todo fue en vano perdiéndose en las cenizas bajo el fuego de Galvatron.

El dolor de esa derrota, de esa muerte, las palabras de odio, estaba justificadas. Todo era por un futuro lleno de éxito.

Un láser paso bajo mi ala, con una vuelta rápida devolví el fuego con mis cañones, la explosión bloqueo la visibilidad pero eso tampoco era problema, una pequeña inclinación para esquivar a un par de Sweeps antes de virar y listo.

Se que fui considerado como un tramposo traidor, pero solo quise evitar esto. El terror ha sido lo que nos ha caracterizado, así como la violencia a lo largo del tiempo, somos guerreros en efecto, pero eso no es lo único para lo que fuimos creados.

Pero el tiempo de arrepentirse termino

-Starscream- Oí el grito de mi compañero quien me alerto acerca del recién llegado rival, al fin lo que buscábamos, quien hubiese pensado que estaría presente en este primer combate.

Es el destino o solo la suerte que sonríe.

-Regresaste. Eres valiente o sigues igual de tonto- Afirmo mi rival, con esos cromas purpúreos que alguna vez vestí.

No respondí, para que desperdiciar mi tiempo.

El comprendiendo el silencio se transformo comenzando ese renovado combate. Esa nave conocía las maniobras, las estrategias, aunque no estaba seguro del porque, pues algunos estamos más concientes de lo que somos o fuimos que otros.

-Estas cegado por la falta de razón, pero yo me encargare de liberar esa chispa torturada- Exclame para mis adentros.

…………………………….

Cyclonus era rápido en efecto, su velocidad era casi igual a la mía, su figura delgada pasó entre las estructuras en esa persecución apresurada.

Atrás la forma del Triplecon nos acompañaba, sus cañones firmes permitieron que los que pensasen intervenir lo pensaran 2 veces, un vuelo salvaje es como se podía describir lo que estaba sucediendo, los tres viramos repetidamente, esquivando los restos de los edificios o formaciones minerales que embargaban a charr, el grisáceo de la superficie se perdía con los colores de aquellos que observaban la batalla.

O si, la belleza del verdadero combate volvía a sus mentes y de haber sido orgánicos podía asegurar que a sus corazones.

Tres naves solamente invadiendo el espacio. Como esperamos no hubo presencia de ningún Galvatron, ¿Acaso los rumores eran reales?, ¿Era Cyclonus su sustituto?

-Muere Seeker- Irrumpió la nave enemiga abriendo fuego de manera repetida.

Mi figura me ayudo a prevenir el contacto de la mayoría de sus disparos, pero aún así algunos lograron alcanzarme.

-No será así de fácil- Afirme ascendiendo para hacer una maniobra de barrena plana, sabía que ese movimiento era peligroso, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para poder impactar en él.

Me eleve súbitamente, dejando a Cyclonus abajo. -¿Qué haces seeker?- Pregunto.

-Como si realmente fuera a decirle-

Este movimiento es algo que practicaba sólo, el único que lo conoció alguna vez fue Thunderckaker.

El asenso fue rápido, pero el descenso fue aún peor, alcanzando casi los 90 grados, entre en un punto prácticamente mortal, Cyclonus mi miro exaltado.

-Finalmente aceptaste que estas loco- Transmitió en frecuencia abierta.

El universo es tan irónico, si supiese que el objetivo no era yo, pero claro mi estructura semi terrestre presentaba limitantes en su diseño, al menos eso es lo que ellos creían, pues todo esto fue hábilmente mejorado.

Moví mis alerones, mandando todo el combustible a los motores, mis turbinas gimieron creando esa fuerza centrifuga.

-Vamos ahora- Me dije enfocando la mira a mi rival, el paso sería rápido, sólo milésimas de segundo, pero la distancia sería milimétrica, si acertaba no habría modo de que de se pudiese salvar.

El Jumbo Jet viro percatándose del grupo de enemigos que se comenzó aproximar, algunos podían admirar los sucesos, otros sólo lo ignoraron, pero otros más aprovecharían la situación a su conveniencia.

Que puedo decir, somos Decepticons

El momento llego, el cálculo esta hecho, me eleve, ganando altitud, con un suave movimiento fríamente calculado pase por el punto establecido, abriendo fuego segundos antes de hacer contacto, la intensidad del mismo aumento en esas milésimas, acertando en el objetivo.

Hay algo que no calcule, la fuerza del impacto y la onda expansiva del mismo. Nadie es perfecto ¿Cierto?

La fuerza del impacto me alcanzo con toda su intensidad proyectándome en dirección contraria, la velocidad del impulso fue tal que sin control recorrí grandes distancias en poco tiempo, mis instrumentos fallaron dejándome a ciegas en aquel vuelo suicida.

De menos se que lo hice, cumplí mi promesa, ahora podía marcharme finalmente.

Resignado a mi destino, me prepare para el impacto final. Será doloroso, pero el último, quizá ahora Primus me permita pasar y sea libre de esta maldición que me ha mantenido presente a través del tiempo.

Una estructura se atravesó en el camino causando que mi forma se impactara en la misma, había alcanzado a transformarme a pesar de todo, pero no pude frenar. La fuerza del impulso fue tal, que sólo alcance a sentir la frialdad de la superficie en mi espalda, mientras percibía como el resto de mi figura se retorcía con el impacto. Las piezas volaron a mí alrededor, saltando a mis costados, el tiempo se hizo más lento mientras veía los restos de metal volar hacia el frente. Los cromas plateados y rojizos se mezclaron en esa lluvia con destellos de luz, asemejando a las estrellas.

No recuerdo haber emitido algún sonido, pues mis audios estaban desconectados. –Yo lo había asegurado, era un viaje sin regreso, lo único que lamento es haberle fallado nuevamente a mi compañero aéreo-

Después de eso, solo vi. Esa familiar oscuridad.

……………………………..

Octane…

No supe lo que había sucedido, vi la gran explosión desde abajo, muchos otros "cons" se encontraban de pie a mi lado, algunos me miraban extrañados, otros simplemente me ignoraron, no supe lo que pasaba, pero por un momento me sentí bien a pesar de todo. Estaba de pie en medio de los míos, a pesar de su estado, de la debilidad reflejada en algunos, del odio en otros; estaba entre aquellos a quienes pertenecía, me sentía como en casa, aunque estaba consiente de que no podía durar, menos después de ese regreso.

A mi lado observe la figura de ese seeker, aquel que me pidió mi ayuda justo antes de que la batalla comenzará, su figura translucida era similar a la de Starscream en ese encuentro pasado. Sus ópticos se encontraban enfocados en la explosión. Se que el resto del grupo no lo veía, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, supongo que tengo suerte con los de su tipo. Pensando en eso, me pregunte ¿Que habrá pasado con Star?

La otra nave me miro, señalando a lo lejos. –Vete Octane, no debes quedarte aquí- Afirmo

Su voz grave siempre me había sonado tan impactante, más ahora con ese toque tétrico que solo alguien en su estado podía transmitir.

Sin replicar volé en aquella dirección olvidando la explosión de atrás.

Momentos después la onda se abalanzo en todas direcciones, los presentes corrieron en tratando de escapar, yo no mire, no podía hacerlo, ese ataque acabaría con los más débiles, yo lo sabía, pero así es la ley de la supervivencia. Lo aprendimos del modo difícil, ¿Cómo pudimos caer en eso?, fuimos una gran armada, un ejercito ambicioso, organizado y fuerte.

Ahora no somos ni la sombra de eso; me alegro de que nuestros antiguos rivales no sepan lo que pasa aquí en realidad. La señal de otro "con" en mi radar me hizo enfocar de nuevo mi atención al frente encontrando lo que buscaba, dentro de una vieja formación que pudo haber sido alguna torre o base antiaérea.

Su figura de veía en mal estado, al parecer mi compañero es imán de situaciones como esa, como sea no podía dejarlo ahí, pronto se reorganizarían y comenzarían la búsqueda en superficie. Recordé que Star menciono la seguridad en las partes bajas, bien, ese seria el destino.

-Vamos, resiste amigo- Comente bajando al lado del cuerpo del seeker, como sea esta vez estaba conciente o al menos eso parecía pues su mano se levanto para tomar la mía, su mirada se veía más tranquila y su gesto era pacífico; lo que me altero de inmediato, no,no,no.

-No te puedes ir ahora, no después de todo esto- Dije con preocupación buscando alguna respuesta. Se que no soy su amigo, ni su compañero aéreo, según él.

Pero diablos para mí es mi único amigo.

Con desesperación oprimí su mano levantando su rostro, sus alas estaban destrozadas al igual que sus alerones inferiores, el energon caía al piso iluminando la oscuridad del cuarto con su resplandor.

-No star se que dijiste que solo tenías boleto de ida, pero yo asegure que habría de regreso- Susurre sacando mi kit de primeros auxilios, las herramientas resbalaban de mis manos por la desesperación, -vamos Octane, solo son reparaciones básicas- Me dije.

Quería salir y pedir ayuda, pero nadie la ofrecería, estábamos completamente solos. Resignado desvié la mirada deseando evitar al herido, no quería presenciar su partida, pero ese pensamiento se congelo en mi procesador al notar algo que en definitiva no esperaba.

De pie frente a nosotros los dos seekers perdidos, aquellos a quienes recurrí en un momento de desesperación para pedir ayuda, cuando sólo Starscream respondió. No sabía porque estaban ahí, aunque sospechaba que era para llevarse al último miembro del equipo.

Los tres F-15 inseparables, a pesar de todo, eran compañeros aéreos, y eso era algo único entre los nuestros. Los únicos capaces de realmente ser responsables de la vida el uno del otro. Yo entendía que el nivel de confianza en ese rango era el más alto, bueno tan alto como podía existir en nuestra armada.

Yo también tuve compañeros- Pensé, Astrotrain y Blitwing, a pesar de todo fuimos un buen grupo. Un suspiro es todo lo que podía emitir, ahora estaba sólo, Blitwing desapareció y Astrotrain me odiaría por la eternidad por ser un desertor. Yo perdía a los míos, ahora perderá a mi último amigo. La nostalgia era contagiosa.

El seeker de cromas oscuros me miro, su gesto era algo poco común en ese rostro, Skywarp siempre fue conocido por sus trucos, pero también por ser el más leal del grupo. El más alegre de los tres, al menos eso aparentaba.

Ahora después de tanto es difícil poder diferenciar los sentimientos reales tras el escudo o máscara que aprendimos a vestir en esos tiempos de guerra.

-Gracias- Dijo la aeronave azul aproximándose.

-No se lo lleven- Susurre mirando a mi único aliado, -se que es un gruñón, presuntuoso, mal agradecido, orgulloso pero es mi amigo- Continué, -Se que no es correcto para nosotros el hacer esto de pedir por otro, pero ese orgullo no nos trajo nada bueno, así que por favor, no se lo lleven.

Ambos seekers me miraron extrañados.

-Ha cometido muchos errores es un hecho- Comento la nave azul, pero nadie es perfecto, además volvió para redimir su pasado y después de haber visto todo lo que ustedes enfrentaron comprendo tu sentir Octane.

-Además el traidorcillo no ha terminado su trabajo aún- Río Sky juguetonamente.

Yo estaba confuso, ¿Acaso lo dejarían?, ¿No estaban ahí por él?

-Sólo queríamos despedirnos, y decir okay te perdonamos Starscream-Prosiguieron

-Quizá algún día podamos encontrarnos de nuevo, pero por el momento ha llegado el tiempo de partir- Susurro finalmente Thunderckaker agachándose al lado del seeker moribundo. –No es para tanto Screamer, deja de mirarnos así, tu deuda con nosotros fue saldada.- Comento –Además tu chispa aún tienes trabajo por hacer y asuntos que redimir; pero descuida el tiempo llegará para que nos reunamos. Con ese gesto él se marcho.

-Nos veremos Screamer- Finalizo el otro Seeker siguiendo los pasos de su compañero.

Entonces lo comprendí…

Star no se despedía de mí se despedía de ellos sus compañeros aéreos, su mirada era tranquila porque finalmente había pagado su error, liberándolos.

-Je, realmente pensé que bueno…- Dije en voz alta para mí, pero claro Star continuaba consiente.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- Susurro débilmente.

-Pensé que estabas entrando en fase Terminal, para acabar fuera de línea - Respondí.

Él tomo una de las herramientas para darme un golpe con ella, -No seas Tonto- Exclamo con ese gesto de enojo.

-Oye, te dejare aquí si sigues- Le respondí.

Su mirada dijo todo, resignado tome mis herramientas, -No tengo partes de repuesto, así que lo único que puedo es medio parchar tus alas con lo que esta aquí, mientras buscamos algún sustituto- Afirme.

-Mientras no sea de un Sweep- Replico.

-Claro, claro- Murmure comenzando con las reparaciones, se que el estaba bromeando pero aún no podía relajarme por completo, debía encontrar algún repuesto para él rápido antes de que fuésemos localizados.

-Descuida, a nade le importará- Menciono mirando hacia el agujero que hizo.

-No estés tan seguro- Afirme

-Entonces deberás apresurarte- Finalizo, sentándose.

-Sabes, aún hay algo que me no he alcanzado a deducir- Comente trabajando en su lado derecho.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el seeker.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos persiguió en el túnel?- Le cuestione

Starscream sonrío, -No lo quieres saber-

………………………………………..

Notas del autor: Este fic sigue los eventos mencionados en Decepticons, habrá nuevas ilustraciones en la galería pronto. Agradezco sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. THANKS

Atentamente Arken elf.


	6. Encuentro con la muerte

Capítulo 6

Encuentro con la muerte

Notas del autor: Bien este capitulo es un poquito más oscuro, pero bueno ya va tomando forma la historia en relación con "Decepticons". Gracias por las review, de verdad que han sido muy amables, y motivan mucho para continuar. Por cierto ya hay actualización de imágenes en la galería.

………………………….

Muerte…

La muerte es un concepto efímero, un simple nombre de algo que para nosotros es desconocido. No importa la raza o el origen, finalmente todos vamos hacia el mismo destino o al menos eso creía.

Yo sabía que esos términos no eran originarios de los míos, "Muerte" no era más que una palabra humana una palabra que en su lenguaje describía el final de una vida, de un alma; o en nuestro caso de una chispa.

Mi mano pasó sobre la superficie transparente de mi pecho, las marcas de las batallas relucían sobre mi estructura herida. Se que Octane no comenta nada al respecto, todo se lo guarda para él, pero no es necesario que lo diga, sus ópticos revelan tanto, que puedo leer sus pensamientos con solo observar esa mirada cansada.

-Oh amigo, si te dijera que eso es todo lo que he conocido en mi vida, desde los días de la vieja academia de ciencias- Me dije volviendo la atención a mis alas, ambas destrozadas. Los fragmentos solo me revelaban que no podría usarlas más.

-Descuida Star, encontraremos la manera de repararlas- Escuche la voz de mi camarada interrumpir esos pensamientos.

No se si reír o llorar, el orgullo ha dejado de ser importante; ahora estoy seguro de que soy el ultimo y no puedo evitar sentir algo de ansiedad al ver el futuro para percatarme de que no lo hay. Al menos no para mí, ¿De que sirve una nave atada a la tierra?, Es como un ave terrestre en una jaula.

-Inútil- Exclame.

-Las cosas mejoraran, de menos estamos realmente en casa- Aseguro el triplecon con ese tono comprensivo.

Que expresivo y sensible, me repito, ¿Por qué eres Decepticon?, ¿Quién te creo?- Me pregunte agradeciendo el no ser tan fácil de leer. Como él, sin embargo eso no evita que su oración retome fuerza en mis pensamientos, una frase que no implica nada.

-¿Casa?, ¡Esto jamás será casa, el hogar ya no existe, al menos no para nosotros!- Replique desviando la mirada, no soporto que trate de ser positivo, cuando no hay razones para serlo.

-Si lo hay, estamos en casa, con los nuestros- Reafirma el Jumbo Jet con decisión.

Que inocente, el lugar donde eres más que odiado, donde no tienes esperanzas de sobrevivir y menos en condiciones como las mías, ¿Por qué no me fui con ellos?, ¿Por qué no me permitieron volver a su lado y me dejaron en este lugar?- Pregunto en mi mente frustrado, pero sin obtener respuestas.

-Demonios Starscream, hace un momento estabas festejando por tu victoria y ahora estas compadeciéndote, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Preguntó finalmente Octane, algo exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro entre risas simuladas. -¿Qué pasa?- Repito un poco más alto, mi espalda se encentra sobre el muro, dentro de una vieja estructura abandonada, nuestro refugio temporal, hasta que podamos continuar.

-Se acabo Octane, eso es lo que me pasa- Conteste con sinceridad, honestamente solo quería marcharme de ese lugar y tener paz.

-No seas tonto, eso no es verdad, solo necesitamos que te recuperes y…-Comenzó, pero yo levante la mano para indicarle que se callara.

-Mírame, estoy acabado, condenado, incapaz de volar, de alcanzar las estrellas, de ser libre, de demostrar para que fui construido- Exclame con miseria enfatizando el punto con cada adjetivo.

Su enojo se desvaneció, reemplazado por… tristeza, o acaso era ¿Lastima?, no la quiero, lo peor que puede pasar es que alguien tenga lástima, sobre todo por mí. Mi ira creció recordándome los viejos días cuando todos pensaban que no era más que una triste burla.

Las escenas del pasado, de mi vida antes de la guerra, en el transcurso y al final de ella contenían las mismas características.

-Siempre es lo mismo- Me dije, ignorando al triplecon nuevamente. –Solo lastima, o tristeza por el pobre seeker desorientado, el pobre que no comprende que no pertenece aquí- Ciertamente, una aeronave militar en una academia científica. Esas palabras continuaron presentes. No importo que tan fuerte o poderoso haya sido, siempre estuvieron ahí, recalcando la realidad en mi chispa. El único que alguna vez refuto todo eso fue Skyfire y a pesar de eso lo perdí.

El Jumbo Jet me miro algo preocupado, realmente debía ser extraño para él ese cambio de actitud tan drástico, pero no podía evitarlo, he escuchado que después de la euforia solo queda la tristeza y eso incluye la depresión que estoy experimentado.

-Entiendo tu sentir, pero encontraremos alguna solución, solo es temporal- Aseguro la pipa colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

Un gesto apreciado, pero por mí, definitivamente, ¡NO!

De inmediato retire su mano. No quiero que me toque, no quiero su pena, no quiero nada, solo que me deje y ya, ¿Acaso es tan difícil que lo comprenda?

-Eso fue antes de saber que no podría volver a volar- Reclame mientras intentaba levantarme.

Octane no soporto más, con desesperación se levanto presionando mi forma contra el muro para argumentar.

-¡Por unas simples heridas te estas quejando, pensé que habías dicho que no te marcharías tan fácil- Exclamo altanero frente a mi, su figura lucía mas imponente desde la posición en la que me encontraba, pero no era intimidante.

-Si claro- Respondí medio resignado, yo sabía que esa discusión podría durar vorns y no llegaríamos a ningún lado, aunque probablemente Octane tenía razón, el daño era reparable, pero sin los recursos necesarios, estaríamos varados en ese lugar hasta quien sabe cuando.

-Se que es difícil, pero maldición Star, los dos saldremos de esto - Continuo bajando su rostro para ocultar lo que pensaba.

-No entiendo porque dices eso, después de todo, pensé que estabas feliz de volver a casa- Murmure maliciosamente. –De volver con tus amigos- Proseguí. Yo sabía que estaba dando un golpe bajo, dirigido a herirlo, pero en ese momento no me importó. Él por su parte se alejo observándome con frialdad, sus ópticos esta vez no revelaron nada.

-Eres un…- Comenzó, pero no termino la frase.

Sin evadir mi mirada se acerco, quedando a centímetros de mi estructura. Su enojo era evidente, pero su autocontrol también.

-Conozco tus estrategias seeker, se que solo quieres deshacerte de mí, siempre eres así cuando quieres estar solo; eres observador e inteligente, tienes una habilidad natural para encontrar el punto débil de la gente, pero te aseguro que si no funciono la primera vez no lo hará la segunda-

-Maldición- Pensé.

-Ahora, te diré cuales son los planes a futuro y mas te vale poner atención- Comento.

-De todos los triplecons tenía que toparme con el más terco- Me dije resignado.

………………………………………..

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar cercano…

-¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde están?- Se escucho la pregunta en tonos inimaginables, la ira hacía presa de su dueño.

Una figura gricasea, oscura por fuera como por dentro observaba de manera amenazadora a su alrededor. El metal crujió bajo su peso, mientras sus puños golpeaban los muros con ferocidad.

Una criatura sin salud mental, torturada por su origen, paranoica y desesperada. Eran los efectos de la frustración y el hambre. Las marcas en la pared, se revelaban exhibiendo esos sentimientos reprimidos. Mientras su atención se enfocaba en aquellos que le acompañaban. Temerosos quizá, pero incapaces de huir, no se ocultarían en las sombras como sus hermanos.

Un grupo sin unión, un fracaso, un objetivo fácil- Repitió el ser volviendo su atención a sus subordinados.

-Eso somos, un grupo fallido incapaces de seguir adelante- Continuo revelando su forma marchita. El alguna vez glorioso trailer grisáceo que rivalizo al gran Optimus Prime, no era más que el producto del olvido.

-No sabemos lo que sucedió- Se escucharon las palabras emitidas por uno de los suyos, otro de los vehículos terrestres. Una imagen gloriosa a los ojos humanos, una maldición en ese nuevo mundo.

-Guarda silencio Breakdown- Ordeno su líder sin ocultar su enojo. El lo sabía, sin el resto del equipo no tenían muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, su origen terrestre los había condenado a ese destino. Pero mientras estuviesen juntos no tendrían de que temer.

-No debieron salir solos- Replico más tranquilo.

El tiempo había transcurrido, lo que solo confirmaba el final, sin transmisión, ni estática, simplemente desaparecidos.

-Están Muertos- Afirmo finalmente el otro deportivo, un ser que a diferencia de primero, reflejaba oscuridad en su estilo, con cromas oscuros y personalidad depresiva. Sin embargo su fatalismo le permitía analizar las cosas más fríamente que cualquier otro de los suyos, viendo la muerte como algo inevitable prácticamente aceptándola como su destino.

Aunque el Lamborgini blanco no compartía esa idea.

Motormaster pensó, en el futuro, en las posibilidades; solos estamos condenados, los otros no tardarán en descubrirlo. No dudaran en acabarnos.

El trailer tomo finalmente su decisión. Él no permitiría que eso pasara, aunque eso implicara acabar con su propio equipo. A su espalda dos guerreros esperaban, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Sin el grupo completo no hay salida!- Dijo, justificando sus acciones; la ira se convirtió en una acción, liberando la frustración del único modo que conocía.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes torpe paranoico?, sin ellos no tenemos alternativa- Grito furioso levantando al joven deportivo de origen italiano con facilidad. El lamborgini tembló al toque perdiendo la capacidad de replicar, pues algo en su joven chispa le indicaba que ese era el final del camino.

El porche admiro la escena contemplando cada movimiento con gran precisión, cual película terrestre mostraba el límite de la desesperación. Ellos habían huido, ocultándose en esos rumbos con la esperaza de que sus rivales abandonaran la búsqueda, pero no por traición, por exilio o sabotaje, si no por sus orígenes. Naciendo como meros vehículos terrestres no tenían la posibilidad de ser respetados, mucho menos con la nueva paranoia de su líder.

Breakdown tomo con fuerza el brazo de su asaltante, intentando un último escape, su última esperanza de salvación.

-¿po…por…que?- Susurro con la poca fuerza que su vocalizador le permitía.

Motormaster no replico, comprendiendo que el lamborgini no lo entendería, ¿Por qué llevarse consigo aquellos subordinados?, por honor, por compasión, porque si alguien tenía derecho sobre su existencia era él y no dejaría que nadie se la robase.

-¿Por qué no acepta su destino?- Se pregunto Dead End sin moverse.

Pobre auto inocente, no entendía que no había una explicación valida para justificar su partida.

El lamborgini enfoco su atención a ese a quien considero su amigo, su dolor se reflejaba en su postura mientras le observaba incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ayúdame, lamento si e el pasado discutimos, aún somos hermanos y amigos- Quería gritar, pero le fue imposible.

Las manos de aquel a quien considero su líder se cerraron sobre su estructura, negándole cualquier oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Por qué Dean End no me ayudó?, ¿Por qué me dejo morir de este modo?- Se pregunto aceptando su destino; él solo no podría detener la fuerza de su atacante la cual se extinguía a cada segundo. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza, no exista más con que luchar.

-No quería que fuera así- Fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes del final.

El porche vio caer el cuerpo de su hermano en el piso. El lamborgini ahora inerte yacía a sus pies, como un juguete roto. El trailer no emitió ningún sonido, admirando sus actos sin arrepentimiento en su chispa. La figura oscura imponente se veía tan grande en comparación al caído, que la desventaja era más que evidente. O importa lo que Breakdown hubiese hecho no había tenido oportunidad.

-No debió luchar- Comento Motormaster enfocándose en su nueva víctima.

-Sigues tú Dead End-

……………………

Star…

¿Qué es lo que lleva a un líder a terminar con sus subordinados?, no lo se, la locura, la desesperación, hay tantas razones, pero ninguna era capaz de describir lo que el nuestro había ocasionado.

Si sus decisiones hubiesen sido claras- Me dije volviendo mi atención a mi compañero, quien no dejaba de platicar acerca de lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante, sus planes de la vida se hacían presentes mientras balbuceaba acerca de lo que era andar entre bares y puertos de carga.

Yo por mi parte me esforzaba por poner atención a sus comentarios, pero existían cosas que aún dejaban mucho en que pensar. Yo esperaba marcharme con mis compañeros aéreos, por eso no me había tomado la molestia de pensar el modo de escapar. Se que no era justo para Octane, pero pensé que él ya lo había aceptado, hasta que escuche sus palabras cuando enfrento a Skywarp y Thunderckaker.

Este Triplecon ha hecho cosas que jamás pensé ver en uno de los nuestros, nuestra frialdad esta impresa en nuestra programación, pero él parece desafiar todo ley escrita. Supongo que soy afortunado de haberlo encontrado.

-Así que como veras, no es tan malo, y una nave como tú podrá ser de utilidad cuando hay que escoltar cargamentos valiosos- Escuche la exclamación de repente.

Levante la vista para encontrarme con él observándome seriamente, supongo que espera una respuesta, pero ¿Que respuesta puedo darle?; no me atrae mucho la idea de pasar el resto de mis días como vehículo escolta o de carga, eso si es que logramos salir de aquí.

Las palabras de mis viejos compañeros continuaban rondando por mi mente, -_"Aún tiene errores que redimir"… _La idea por si sola ya era bastante perturbadora,¿Aún tengo errores que redimir?...

-¡¿Cuánto MÁS DEBO PAGAR?!- Me pregunte exasperado, ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que hemos pasado?, ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!- Replique en voz alta, mi puño golpeo el suelo con fuerza a cada afirmación.

Gracias a mi falta de visión, estábamos atrapados en ese hoyo del infierno nuevamente, -Maldición- Continué imitando esa costumbre terrestre.

Mi compañero observo paciente mi reacción, adoptando ese gesto de preocupación con el que ya me había familiarizado después de convivir un poco con él.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte, tratando de controlar ese mal carácter. Él no tiene la culpa, pero es frustrante estar así.

-Nada- Replico rápidamente, enfocando su atención hacia la calle. –Hemos recorrido este lugar varias veces, dudo que localicemos algo más de utilidad aquí- Continuo, haciendo como si nada. Otra característica que ahora he aprendido a identificar como_: "Lo mejor es evadir el tema"_

Es gracioso como ambos hemos comenzado a comprender nuestros gestos, tono y actitud. Pero después de nuestra extraña alianza, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

-Entonces debemos marcharnos, si caminamos sin detenernos llegaremos al sector contiguo en poco tiempo-Conteste finalmente, mientras flexionaba mi pierna. Al parecer el daño estaba ubicado en alguna de las conexiones medias, lo que causaba que los sensores de los alerones se activaran a cada paso creando ondas de dolor constante.

-Maldición- Susurre nuevamente optando por recargarme en un muro para aliviar la tensión de mi extremidad inferior izquierda. –Necesito encontrar una manera de evitar colocar peso en esta área o terminara completamente dañada- Me dije analizándola con claridad.

Octane se detuvo sin replicar recargándose en el muro contrario mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sabes he estado pensado- Exclamo, deteniéndose como si esperará algún comentario burlón de mi parte, pero honestamente el dolor no me permite adoptar por completo esa actitud arrogante al que esta acostumbrado, así que lo dejo continuar agradeciendo esos instantes de descanso.

-¿Si?- Replique con una pregunta, indicándole que siguiera.

–Realmente no pensabas sobrevivir, ¿Cierto?- Continúo después de un momento.

Lo observe con seriedad, la verdad es que no me imagine que me preguntaría algo como eso, aunque últimamente mis deducciones han estado un poco erróneas.

-Pensé que lo sabías- Afirme desviando la mirada, esa es una actitud cobarde, tal vez para él confirma lo que los otros han dicho de mi como cierto.

-Sólo he hablado con un Mecha que piensa similar- Dijo aproximándose. –Aunque claro que ese "Con" sólo tenía eso en mente- Prosiguió adoptando la distintiva estrategia _"Cambia el tema y vive para pelear otro día "._ – He pensado que esa fue una de las razones que me hizo desertar; pues para mi punto de vista, era demasiado joven como para hablar solo del fin. Recuerdo escuchar sus ideas durante largos lapsos de tiempo sin saber que decir, yo deseaba que él pensara en otras cosas, pero fue entonces cuando comprendí que él no podía hablar de otros temas si eso era todo lo que había conocido- Finalizo pasando su brazo detrás de mi, permitiéndome recargar parte de mi peso en su costado.

Agradecí su ayuda con un simple movimiento, dejando que el peso de mi estructura se balanceara entre él y la pierna activa.

-Hablas de Dead End- Replique después de algunos pasos, continuando la conversación.

-En efecto- Murmuro contemplando el horizonte. Todo se veía igual de desalentador, un escenario depresivo.

-Me pregunto si aún andarán por ahí- Continuo más para sí.

Yo no podía replicar, en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si aún vivían, pero si alguien tenía oportunidad de hacerlo era un grupo con las características del suyo.

Después de todo eran un equipo Gestalt. Por su situación era probable que continuaran en perfecto estado, pues la fusión que estructuraban era envidiada y temida.

Afortunados los que nacen dentro de una selección tan exclusiva.

-De todos ellos son de los pocos de su edad que tienen más oportunidad de seguir con vida- Comente preparándome para dar otros pasos.

-Supongo…- Respondió no muy convencido, algo en su voz me hacia ver que no todo era como suponía.

-Ellos son de origen terrestre, no son los más aceptados en este lugar. Cuando vivía aquí tendía a conversar con ellos, excepto con Motormaster- Comentó levemente.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en ese grupo de Stunticons?- Pregunte finalmente, se que esas palabras estaban enfocadas en algo, pero no quería jugar adivinar conceptos.

Octane no respondió de inmediato, imagino que buscaba la manera de decirme sus ideas o pensamientos, pero no se atrevía.

-¿Acaso quieres buscarlos para ver que fue de ellos?- Proseguí el interrogatorio, sin permitirle evadir el tema como acostumbraba.

-Yo… bueno… pensé que si alguien querría ayudarnos…se… rían… ellos - Dijo medio tartamudeando.

-Volvemos a las clases de elocuencia- Replique empujándolo un poco. –No necesito que me des tanto apoyo, puedo hacerlo sólo- Continué alejándome.

Obviamente esa acción lo molesto porque no tardo en dar su respuesta usando ese tono ofensivo.

-Si volvemos a las clases de elocuencia- Contesto acercándose nuevamente.

-No se que rayos tienes o que pasa por ese procesador tuyo, pero esta vez me has dejado sin palabras- Afirme tratando de retroceder.

-¿Ahora que te pasa Seeker?- Replico con un gruñido

-¿Qué me pasa?, te diré que. ¡Vete!, aléjate, ve a buscar a tus amiguitos Stunticons, no te necesito- Respondí apoyando mi pierna sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ha demonios, maldición- Dije al momento arrepintiéndome

El triplecon sonrió, -Eres como un humano gruñón- Aseguro levantándome con facilidad del suelo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Pregunte enfurecido.

-No te sientas Star, tu eres y siempre serás mi amigo y yo…- Pero la discusión se vio interrumpida con algo que ninguno de los dos previmos, la figura de un "Con" paso de un lado a otro del pasillo saliendo de uno de los muros para atravesar otro de un golpe.

……………………

Dead End…

Su hermano había rogado con su mirada, pidió su ayuda, pero él no se compadeció. Estupefacto continúo observando la figura inmóvil. Sus colores claros ahora marcados, con los rastros del energon, adornaban el piso de aquella habitación.

Una escena tenebrosa pero real. Él Stunticon se agacho pasando su mano sobre el brazo del deportivo blanco haciendole reaccionar.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se pregunto asustado. –Deje que lo matara frente a mí y no hice nada- Continuo reviviendo ese gesto de dolor en su el rostro de su hermano.

-Soy un asesino- Murmuro, -Un asesino por no evitarlo- Angustiado tomo el cuerpo sintiendo algo. –Aún no esta…- Pero el pensamiento no llego más allá.

–Era el destino- Se escucho la exclamación de su antiguo líder.

El porche no le presto atención, no importaba solo el recie3nte descubrimiento, aunque no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacer nada sintiendo el golpe en su espalda.

…………………………..

Fue un movimiento sorpresivo, sobre todo al percatarnos de la presencia del furioso Stunticon quien salía intimidante del agujero. Su figura grisácea se perdía en el escenario excepto por sus manos, las cuales relucían con restos de energon.

Su mirada se veía perdida, mientras se enfocaba al frente, por un momento pense que nos ignoraría hasta que mi camarada se entrometió

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto el Jumbo Jet permitiéndome usar una de las paredes como apoyo.

De inmediato se detuvo observándonos, ¿Qué paso por su procesador?, era imposible de decir, excepto por el gesto poco amigable que embargo su cara, como si la verdad más grande del universo hubiese sido revelada y estuviese frente a él, ese toque de locura y salvajismo se hizo presente.

-Así que es verdad. Después de todo no son rumores, sigues vivo- Comento sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Maldición- Fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes de encontrarme con su puño hacia mi destino, afortunadamente alcance a retroceder usando mi pierna derecha como apoyo.

-Los mataré a ambos- Grito abalanzándose sobre nosotros.

-No lo creo- Replique activando mi espada cuarteada. –No importa lo que suceda ese psicópata no va acabar conmigo- Exclame.

El arma se ilumino nuevamente justo a tiempo para acertar en su mano, el enemigo no retrocedió, como si no tuviese sensibilidad, o simplemente no le importaba, su propio energon se mezclo con el de su víctima, a pesar de esto continuo su avance tratando de dar otro golpe, yo tenía la desventaja en ese momento, cansado, herido y sin mucha fuerza, mientras él grande e imponente estaba decidido a no dar tregua.

Con decisión gire el arma en dirección contraria, creando otro par de cortes. Motormaster se enfureció abalanzándose. Yo levante el arma sintiendo su figura sobre mí, el filo penetraba cada vez más adentro, pero él continuo cazando mi cuello.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Me pregunte, yo sabía que desde su nacimiento no había sido muy estable, pero tampoco era un suicida.

-Un poco más y todo se habrá terminado- Comento tomando mi cuello con sus manos, por primera vez me sentí un poco atemorizado, el único que había hecho eso era Megatron y esos retos solo implicaban exhaustivo dolor. Mi chispa reacciono más por instinto que por otra cosa liberando el arma la cual le atravesaba de un lado a otro, para dirigirse a sus brazos.

-Todo se acabara y no habrá más dolor- Afirmo el Stunticon en un tono compasivo.

¿Cómo supo?- Me pregunte delirante, su fuerza era realmente admirable, cortando toda esperanza de mi figura agotada. Sentí la tibieza de ese líquido vital caer de su abdomen, donde mi arma se encontraba alojada, el color brillante recubrió mi pecho con lentitud, mientras yo forcejeaba.

Octane simplemente no esperó, con fuerza golpeo al trailer arrancándolo de mi figura para lanzar al otro lado de la callejuela. Motormaster se incorporo lentamente virando con renovada energía, pero el triplecon fue más rápido disparando su misil.

Los dos nos cubrimos como pudimos arrojándonos en el piso. Una luz recubrió el área, mientras las piezas de acero del piso se elevaron como proyectiles en todas direcciones. El humo y el calor fueron intensos, pero no nos levantamos hasta que el fuego se alejara, esperando que la explosión se disipara para poder ver el resultado.

Cuando el humo se extinguió, lo único que alcanzamos a ver estaba vacío, ¿Acaso se desintegro?, ¿Habrá huido?, en realidad eso no era importante.

-Psicópata agresivo- Escuche la afirmación del Jumbo Jet.

Creo que esta comenzando a copiar mis líneas me dije notando la silueta de m arma a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Menos mal- Me dije intentando alcanzarla.

Octane por su parte se dirigió al agujero buscando a la víctima del loco trailer encontrándose con la forma del Porche negro en el piso herido, para el fue algo inconcebible, ¿No se supone que era hermanos?, ¿Compañeros?, porque demonios Motormaster había agredido a uno de los suyos. De inmediato se aproximo al deportivo para verificar sus heridas, -Esto es algo que no soy capaz de describir - Murmuro enviando ese tono recriminatorio mientras lo observaba. Desde mi posición podía ver que el Porche estaba dañado, pero aún se encontraba lejos de la extinción de su chispa.

Aún trataba de procesar lo que sucedía, su líder había intentado matarlo. Que nos atacara era comprensible, pero a él.

La idea de lo que podía haber sucedido con el resto del grupo Gestalt se hizo presente. La única debilidad real de ese equipo.

-Maldito Galvatron, ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡no tenemos porque tratar de matarnos, no deberíamos estar viviendo asíí!- Grito Octane furioso levantando el cuerpo del herido.

Para muchos es solo un guerrero más, pero para nosotros es solo una chispa, demasiado joven para tener un final así.

-Ahora entiendo Star, lo entiendo perfectamente- Continuo el Jumbo Jet con dolor, -Tu sabias lo que sucedería pero ninguno de nosotros pudo entenderlo- Afirmo acercándose.

-Dame el Kit de primeros auxilios- Replique sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras. Que importaba lo que había previsto, nadie me escucho de cualquier manera.

El jumbo Jet deposito al porche a mi lado sacando sus herramientas las cuales tome al momento para empezar a trabajar. –Esto será un poco lento, así que deberás montar guardia- Ordene enfocándome en el herido.

Ese no era el momento de dudas o quejas, una chispa estaba en peligro y yo estaba cansado de encontrarme con la muerte.

El triplecon asintió cargando su arma, con pasos firmes avanzo analizando los alrededores con precisión notando algo en el interior de uno de los edificios.

Starscream, encontré a Breakdown- Susurro, -Y no se ve bien-

-Entonces no tardes y tráelo, veré que puedo hacer. Aunque debes recordar que no soy un médico, sólo se lo referente a reparaciones de campo- Comente, estabilizando al caído.

………………………………………………….

De este modo nos hicimos de dos nuevos acompañantes y aunque Dead end se recuperaría no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo, la verdad es que sin un experto no había mucha esperanza, mis habilidades solo alcanzaron para ayudar a estabilizar la chispa, pero lo seguro es que sin importar lo que sucediera no lo abandonaríamos.

Esas eran las creencias de Megatron y talvez alguna vez las mías. Pero no hoy.

……………………….

Notas del Autor: Gracias por la atención, como verán aquí ya se pueden comenzar a ligar los sucesos de Decepticns con este fanfic, tal vez notamos que Star se ve un poco mas desesperado y emotivo, pero ¿Quién no lo haría si siendo un avion es incapaz de volar?

Agradezco a Shadyr, fantasía de un angel y Tavata por sus reviews con la esperanza de que este capítulo les haya agradado. Atentamente Arken elf.


	7. Forjando un líder

Capítulo 7

Forjando un líder

Notas del autor: Me alegra que el capítulo pasado les haya gustado, es por eso que pensé en apresurarme para traerles la siguiente parte.

En el transcurso del fic hemos visto a nuestro querido seeker enfrentar infinidad de problemas e ir adoptando distintas actitudes que se han creado con la experiencia y los sentimientos que finalmente ha comenzado aceptar, pero aún falta ese detalle que lo haga solidificar esa única personalidad que lo distingue como un verdadero líder.

………………………

Starscream y Octane se habían retirado, volviendo sobre sus pasos a ese familiar lugar al que ahora llamaban hogar.

El camino de regreso no era largo, pero fue lento para ambos. El seeker no había dicho nada desde entonces, avanzando a su propio paso mientras su compañero llevaba los restos de aquellos guerreros caídos.

Para él la actitud del joven trailer había sido obvia, las palabras de un alma torturada, desesperada por escapar de ese terrible destino marcaron la partida del Stunticon.

Quizás parezca una locura para nosotros, pero se requiere mucho valor para tomar esa clase de decisión. No se lo que paso por la mente del jefe Gestalt, creo que jamás tendré ni idea, pero solo trataba en su distorsionada realidad el protegerlos.

-Hemos llegado- Susurra mi camarada, su voz ahora suave solo revela su dolor. Pero para ahora ya deberíamos estar más que acostumbrados a esto, solo llevamos poco tiempo aquí, aún no ha visto nada.

Ambos nos adentramos a la estructura olvidada, dejando atrás esos momentos de angustia ocultos en las sombras de Charr. Por el momento estamos a salvo, pero no podemos decir cuanto tiempo será, no hay momentos para relajarse; manteniéndonos siempre alerta, en espera de lo peor.

-Puedes descansar, yo me encargare de monitorearlos- Exclame, pero mi voz suena agotada, será la falta de energía por las heridas de las constantes batallas o mi chispa sucumbiendo a tanta desesperación.

Octane se transformo adoptando esa figura terrestre de la cual me olvidaba, -Saca el combustible- Comento, - Es la ración del día- Prosiguió con un humor oscuro poco común. Sin dudarlo hice lo que pidió preparando algo para nuestros recién llegados.

-Será suficiente con eso por ahora- Comente permitiéndole cambiar a esa forma que ya me es natural.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunta finalmente. Se que su espíritu esta agobiado, su chispa cansada por lo sucesos del día, si se puede usar esa denominación en un planetoide como este en el que impera la eterna noche.

¿Qué le puedo decir?, quisiera gritarle que no me mire, que el plan termino el día que se marcharon los últimos seekers, que el resto ha sido sólo una triste improvisación, pero se que no debo hacerlo, el solo busca un guía, alguien a quien seguir. Y yo; no se si eso sea posible. No ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Lo que decidas, estoy de tu lado- Comenta con decisión en sus palabras, -He visto lo que nuestro antiguo líder a causado, he visto su trabajo con mis propios ópticos, lo he vivido en mi ser como jamás lo habría imaginado, nada de los cuentos o historias se compara a esto, estoy cansado de huir Starscream, estoy cansado de tratar de ignorar lo que ha pasado- Prosiguió -Se que al principio nadie pensó que tenías razón, la mayoría creyó que eran ilusiones de grandeza; yo me he percatado de que no es así y es por esto que después de verte pelear tanto por redimir ese error sin importar tu propio sacrificio, me arrepiento, es más me apeno de haber compartido esos pensamientos y me disculpo-Finalizo.

Me limite a observarlo, ¿Qué demonios iba a responder?, Es cierto, siempre desee ser el líder del imperio Decepticon, llevarlos a la victoria gloriosos como guerreros, pero esto…No existían palabras para describir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo..

-Fabuloso Primus, tu si sabes como hacerlo- Pensé sarcásticamente algo molesto. Octane continuo esperando mi respuesta, sin embargo yo sabía que no le daría lo que el esperaba.

-No tienes razones para disculparte, cada quien tomo sus propias decisiones, no te culpo por esa opinión, probablemente de estar en tu lugar hubiese pensado lo mismo, olvídalo- Conteste sin querer adentrarme más en ese tema.

-Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos- Finalicé posando mi atención a los heridos.

Mi compañero suspiro levemente preparándose para asistirme.

-Lo hablaremos cuando tengamos más tiempo- Susurró haciendo énfasis en que en algún momento retomaría el tema, pero no hoy.

……………………………

Dead End…

¿Por qué al final pensamos en que lo primero es sobrevivir cuando no hay nada porque pelear?

¿Para que seguir luchando una batalla pérdida?

Nuestro líder lo entendió, ¿Por qué nosotros no?

Imágenes y recuerdos que atravesaron una mente resignada, la culpabilidad continua en mi chispa como una cicatriz incapaz de borrarse, haciéndose más profunda a cada paso. ¿El sobrevivio?, ¿Estoy solo?

Yo creí que al morir todo se acabaría, pero sigo consiente en esta oscuridad, con la carga sobre mi alma marchita.

-Estoy condenado- Susurre observando mi mano, la cual reposa a mi lado sobre esa superficie oscura y fría.

-Mis actos sólo me han negado el descanso eterno, pero esta bien me lo merezco, traicione a mi familia, mis hermanos, mis amigos, es un castigo digno por un delito como ese- Exclamo suavemente.

……………………………….

Star…

-Finalmente- Murmuré notando movimiento en nuestro invitado Stunticon quien se limita a susurrar lo que viene a su mente. Seria interesante dejarlo pensar que realmente esta muerto. -Pero no. La muerte, es más amigable- Me dije aproximándome a su figura.

-No debes moverte, aún estoy trabajando en algunas reparaciones básicas, pero tenía que darle prioridad a Breakdown- Comente, sintiendo la tensión recorrer su estructura fracturada.

De inmediato giro, ignorando mis instrucciones para percatarse de nuestra presencia, confundido trato de identificar la voz que le acompaña, fijando su mirada en aquellos que al final intervinieron.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunta al fin sin exaltarse más de lo debido.

Esa es la reacción que puedes esperar de este Stunticon, de todos los mechas que he conocido es el menos impresionable que haya visto, todo lo contrario a mi triplecon compañero.

Con un gesto firme señale hacia el lugar donde el Lamborgini reposaba, atrapado en ese eterno sueño, mientras su chispa se mantiene viva, aunque difícilmente.

-Esta estable, pero debemos encontrar ayuda más especializada si deseas que se recupere- Comente tomando un recipiente improvisado, el cual contenía el energon que extraje de Octane.

-Lo mejor será que te recargues, no sabemos hasta cuando podremos hacerlo de nuevo- Continué sin notar que ahora su atención se fijaba en mí figura.

-Tu moriste- Dice al fin tomando el energon para admirarlo, su gesto fijo en el resplandeciente líquido solo asemeja al de un joven hambriento incapaz de creer que ha conseguido algo de alimento. Tal vez lo mejor sea darle algo de espacio, aún debe asimilar lo que ha pasado. No se si esta consiente de esto o no, pero no voy a colocar el dedo en la herida nuevamente.

-En cuanto termine las reparaciones, puedes marcharte si lo deseas- Dije parchando su pierna.

-¿Qué eres realmente?- Susurra percatándose del estado en el que me encontraba.

-Solo un viejo conocido- Respondí dando los toques finales al panel.

-¿Por qué volviste?, ¿No eras feliz del otro lado?- Prosigue con su interrogatorio, la verdad es que esas preguntas no me extrañan, pero no me siento con deseos de expresar mis experiencias, a diferencia de lo que piensa, las cosas para alguien como yo jamás son fáciles.

-Termine, ahora consume tu energon y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras- Finalice levantándome, mi pierna aún seguía dañada, pero con algunas piezas aunque me duela admitirlo de algunos restos que encontramos construí un pequeño apoyo alrededor de la misma, es difícil encontrar algo que encaje con mi extinto diseño en estos días, pero sirvió a su objetivo.

-No estas aquí por venganza, ¿Por qué volviste?, - Repite Dean End depositando el energon a un lado.

Sin responder me aleje, ¿Por qué volví?, es algo complejo y estoy cansado de dar explicaciones,- pensé saliendo de la vieja estructura.

-No ha bebido nada de lo que le ofrecimos-Exclame sabiendo que Octane me miraba desde el interior del edificio.

-Esta confundido, tu mismo dijiste que siendo parte de un grupo Gestalt eso seria normal- Replico al momento.

-Lo se- Conteste, -Ahora si me permites debo encontrar a un ingeniero que se encargue del lamborgini y conseguir mas raciones, no podemos depender de tus reservas eternamente- Comente pensativo.

La verdad es que estaba listo para olvidarlo todo, pero la reacción pasada de Octane, las preguntas de Dead End y la batalla con Motormaster me habían hecho pensar que quizá eso es lo que Thundercraker y Skywarp quisieron implicar.

-No puedes ir solo- Afirmo el Jumbo Jet

-Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar de Breakdown, en el estado actual es presa fácil de cualquiera que se presente- Dije enfocando mi mirada hacia el edificio.

-Pero Starscream, tu ni siquiera puedes volar- Argumento el Jumbo Jet al momento.

Genial, ¿Tenía que recordármelo?

-El tiene razón fantasma, no importa lo que realmente seas, si estas aquí, no puedes ir solo- Interrumpió el Stunticon. Ambos le miramos, ¿Fantasma?, ¿Que clase de definición era esa?

La más adecuada para describirte según él obviamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?- Pregunte con un tono algo frío.

-Yo soy un vehículo terrestre, el más rápido de los que estamos aquí, sería la opción estratégica para una misión de esa clasificación- Exclamo aplicando mi estilo evasivo.

-Aprendes rápido- Afirme con un poco de orgullo, -No le pedí que me siguiera, no le pedí apoyo alguno, pero en efecto era la opción más adecuada para esa clase de situaciones.

-¿Por qué ayudar?- Pregunto Octane

-¿Porque lo hiciste tú?- Respondió el Porche de inmediato. El Jumbo Jet se quedo observando estupefacto, esperando infinidad de respuestas menos esa.

-Es evasivo- Comento observándome- Como tú- Finalizo algo desconcertado.

-El tiempo apremia, iré a buscar lo que necesitamos, necesito que te quedes a cuidar de Breakdown en cuanto a ti- Mire al Stunticon –No te preguntaré nada, pero si vienes conmigo será mejor que seas útil o déjame hacerlo solo. - Finalice alejándome.

Tal vez no este en las mejores condiciones, pero se como actuar en misiones de esa índole aún sin la capacidad de volar, además ya había sido demasiado emotivo con Octane y no necesitaba a otro "Con" divisando mis puntos débiles.

El Porche sonrió al escuchar la orden encaminándose de inmediato. El triplecon no objeto tratando de captar lo rápido que las cosas estabas sucediendo.

Seguramente es una locura confiar en él, ¿Por qué hacerlo?, no tengo mucho que perder, sin embargo Dead End aún tiene esa culpa que cargar y vaya que se lo pesado que puede ser eso. Esa carga es más confiable que muchas promesas.

……………………………………

Ambos caminamos alejándonos de la posición actual, mi mirada se fijaba al frente mientras pensaba nuestro curso de acción. El porche no se transformó dándome el espacio que necesitaba.

-El número de sujetos que tienen el nivel de conocimientos necesario para ayudar al otro Stunticon es muy limitado, seria útil conocer de menos la ubicación de uno de ellos- Comente buscando alguna reacción del deportivo.

-Hook encabeza esa lista- Afirmo Dead End.

-Así es- Fueron las palabras que confirmaron la frase.

-Yo conozco la ubicación de los constructicons, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos aún pueden fusionarse en Devastador, lo que implica una desventaja para nuestro equipo, sumándola al hecho de que no puedas volar- Confirmo sin demostrar nada.

El hablo con una sencillez acerca de esos temas, incluyendo el otro grupo Gestalt, que podría haber jurado que jamás pertenecido a uno.

Yo sabía que los equipos así, eran raros y por lo tanto muy unidos, no se si esta actitud se deba a que no le importa; al el hecho de que su líder tratara de matarlo o que no deseara revelar más sobre lo que realmente sentía, formando esa máscara que muchos acostumbramos vestir.

-Ya veo, puede ser una desventaja el no poder volar, pero eso no implica nada, solo cambiaremos la estrategia- Replique. El asintió pero no interrumpió, esperando el resto de la explicación

-Simplemente no dejaremos que se fusionen; si somos lo suficientemente rápidos podremos dejar fuera de combate al grupo y evitaremos la fusión.

-¿Será directo?- Pregunto el Porche.

-Para que desperdiciar recursos, es mejor si no saben que los golpeo- Conteste- Ahora veamos ¿Dónde se encuentra este grupo de trabajadores leales?- Preparándome para planear el asalto en mi mente.

………………………….

Finalmente llegamos al punto indicado por Dead End, el lugar parecía una especie de mina, de donde se podía extraer algún tipo de mineral energético, el Stunticon me explico que esos minerales eran escasos y que requerían de muchas horas de trabajo localizar fragmentos que fuesen útiles, además todo era enviado directamente a la fortaleza principal dejando al resto de los sobrevivientes a su suerte.

Como era de esperarse, las unidades que tuviesen cualquier transformación aplicable en la excavación fueron enviadas a ese punto incluyendo a los constructicons.

Increíble que a pesar de ser médicos altamente capacitados terminaran en minas, pero bueno hablamos del mismo líder que deja morir a los suyos de inanición mientras él desperdicia los recursos en tontos planes injustificados, demonios los Autobots ni siquiera habitan Cybertron más.

Nos aproximamos hasta una distancia segura, desde donde pudimos observar las actividades con claridad, sería útil identificar algún patrón que nos ayudase a deducir posiciones y movimientos del enemigo.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente, mientras trazamos rutinas las cuales se marcan con mucha claridad, revelando los momentos que pueden ser aprovechables.

Yo sabía que era imperativo analizar las cosas con cuidado, después de todo sólo éramos dos y no estábamos en las mejores condiciones, y aunque me duela admitirlo sin la capacidad para volar.

-Vamos Starscream no pienses en eso- Me dije en mi mente, -No necesitaba distraerme por pequeñeces. Una vez que el Constructicon este en nuestras manos, puede ayudarte a buscar alguna solución, después de que auxilie al lamborgini caído.

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?, No puedo evitarlo, ellos formaron parte del grupo que coexistió en la tierra, es imposible olvidar del todos esos detalles, independientemente de ese odio que siento por Galvatron y que me motiva hacer su vida más miserable. Aunque no debo pensar en la venganza, me gustaría saber ¿Qué haría si se viese en la misma situación de hambruna y necesidad que los demás?

-La rutina se repite- Exclamo el Porche, sacándome de ese alegre pensamiento.

-¿Tienes los tiempos calculados?- Pregunte observando nuevamente el objetivo.

-Los tengo, la ruta sur es la más rápida, los puntos donde se ubican los diversos objetivos marcan una circunferencia completa de 360 grados- Comento

-Las distancias entre ellos es similar, ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría avanzar de uno a otro?- Continué con otra pregunta.

-15 segundos si hablamos en términos humanos.

En efecto el grupo al que él pertenecía tenia la tendencia de basar todo en esas medidas, tanto el tiempo como las distancias y contenidos, simplemente estaban demasiado unidos a su lugar de origen.

15 Segundos… con los niveles de energía que dispongo mis cañones tardarían exactamente 4 segundos para reabrir fuego en nivel bajo, lo que implicaría que sólo podría aturdirlos, pero la ventaja es que esto me permitiría en lugar de tres mortales disparos, 5 ataques que mantendrán al enemigo confundido 40 segundos.

Aún tenemos una deficiencia de tiempo, aunque si optimizamos el camino a seguir.

Dame nuevamente la ubicación, ¿Hay alguno que salga de vista?- Exclame

-Solo uno, y ese es Bonecrusher- Contesto el Stunticon de inmediato.

Ese era un nombre digno de temerse, a pesar de no ser mechas principalmente guerreros, la topadora era uno de los más peligrosos y agresivos del grupo.

-El se pierde del campo visual aproximadamente 15 segundos, lo que nos alcanzará para compensar el resto, tendremos ese tiempo para emboscarlo, lo haremos de manera directa, pero debemos ser silenciosos, después me colocaré en posición y me encargare del resto, tu dispondrás de lo que sobre, restándole el tiempo de descarga el cual se irá sumando poco a poco para llegar a cada objetivo y dejarlo fuera de combate, lo que será fácil considerando que no podrán defenderse. Pero recuerda que serán 40 segundos asegurados para el primer objetivo, pero son 20 segundos de diferencia en total con el último. Si tú transcurres 1 punto cada 15 segundos, harás 45 segundos a esto súmale lo que tardes en dejar a cada uno fuera de combate si son 5 segundos más por cada enemigo caído, son como 70 segundos, seguimos conservando una deficiencia de al menos 10 segundos.

Lo único que puedo hacer para compensar es atacar aquel que este en dirección contraría de Crusher después de hacer los disparos, pero sin mi agilidad habitual será lo único que podré hacer- Comente mirando la pierna recubierta por ese burdo apoyo.

El porche escucho el plan con atención, yo espere que dijera algo dándole tiempo para analizarlo, pero sus afirmaciones fueron casi inmediatas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es lo más lógico- Finalizo avanzando hasta la posición indicada mientras alistaba su arma.

-Es ahora o nunca-pensé encaminándome al escondite más cercano del punto de inicio.

Ambos observamos el recorrido esperando el momento preciso; él Constructicon se veía impactante, pero no se comparaba a lo que podría hacer si se fusionaba con el resto de los Gestalts.

Por eso era tan importante que ese plan funcionará.

Bonecrusher camino hacia el área establecida, los segundos pasaron y ambos esperamos con paciencia. Los dos éramos lo suficientemente experimentados para saber que el ser impulsivo no ganaba nada.

El guerrero atravesó la marca, lo que nos hizo reaccionar; sin saber de donde salimos, los dos corrimos tacleandolo al mismo tiempo. Los segundos transcurrían, mientras Dead lo sostenía con fuerza, yo use la espada para cortar su vocalizador de un rápido movimiento, eso no lo mataría, pero lo dejaría silencioso mientras trabajamos, el Porche no dudo en golpear al constructicon dejándolo temporalmente off-line.

-No tenemos tiempo para retenerlo con ningún dispositivo, pronto se darán cuenta de que no sale- Confirme, cargando los cañones.

-4 segundos- Exclamo Dead End, yo apunte sin dudar.

-Transfórmate y avanza- Ordene "Recordando la frase clásica de Prime", quien hubiera creído que yo usase la misma oración alguna vez.

El disparo salio rápidamente junto con el Porche a toda velocidad, el cronometro comenzó su marca y mientras Long Haul se percataba de lo que sucedía, el rayo le golpeo dejándolo semiconsciente.

Recargue el cañon sin mirar a mi compañero, sabía que debía confiar en él, su seguridad dependía de la atención a los objetivos la cual era tan importante como el ataque directo.

-Segundo objetivo en la mira, cargando cañón en 3…2…1… Fuego-Murmure

Mixmaster observo el láser que golpeo a su compañero percatándose de la presencia de Stunticon, pero 4 segundos no fue suficiente tiempo para que pudiera reaccionar recibiendo el golpe de mis cañones de inmediato. Para entonces Dead End se había encargado del camión volquete, avanzando hacia el siguiente punto.

Scavenger fue diferente, pues el al igual que su camarada mezcladora se percato del primer disparo, armando su pistola y abriendo fuego al peligro más inmediato, el cañón que les apuntaba. El enemigo acertó mientras recargaba, pero me reincorpore regresando el fuego.

La pala cayó al piso estrepitosamente, pero yo no podía cantar victoria, pues había perdido 3 segundos, 3 segundos que implicarían una ventaja temporal del equipo contrario. Maldije mi suerte recargando mientras esperaba la respuesta del último objetivo, la razón por la que realmente nos encontrábamos ahí.

Los 5 Constructicons son expertos en el área de reparación, pero Hook era el más especializado en procesos internos y operaciones de alto riesgo, el futuro de mi pequeño equipo dependía de esa misión. No había oportunidades de fallar.

La grúa se detuvo de pie sin atacar, esperando el golpe, algo en él indicaba que no le importaba, o que entendía nuestra razones.

No podía perder tiempo en analizar su reacción, tan sólo agradecí la buena fortuna y finalicé el ataque avanzando hasta él después del último disparo.

Dead End me alcanzo poco después ayudándome asegurar al prisionero.

-No tardarán en percatarse de lo que hemos hecho, debemos marcharnos de inmediato- Comande subiendo al constructicon sobre el Porche, la superficie del auto se rallo con el peso del pasajero, pero al Stunticon poco le importo encendiendo el motor.

-Adelántate, yo tomaré otra ruta- Ordene, no serviría de nada que me fuera con ellos, mi peso alentaría al porche irremediablemente, eso sin contar el daño extra que sufriría; además sin carga para los cañones tampoco sería de mucha ayuda por lo que tendría más oportunidades de escapar sin mi.

Si hubiese sido Octane, el habría argumentado hasta lograr su objetivo, pero el deportivo se retiro sin más.

Ambos comprendíamos el peligro de la misión y sabíamos que era la mejor manera de finalizarla.

……………………………….

Los vi partir, mientras la silueta del carro se perdía entre las calles de donde habíamos venido, ahora solo quedaba escapar de ahí. Sin perder más tiempo corrí a refugiarme en las estructuras más cercanas, podía haber escapado a las cuevas, pero después de la última experiencia en el túnel de cvbertron no quería toparme con más sorpresas, además entrar ahí seria como caer en una trampa mortal.

Mi figura se perdió entre las sombras de las construcciones, mis brillantes colores estaban opacos y desgastados, por lo que sería fácil mantenerme oculto aprovechando los espacios oscuros.

-Otra ventaja a mi favor- Susurre, adentrándome entre las viejas estructuras.

………………………..

Por su parte Dead End avanzo a todo lo que podía dar, con la grúa sobre su superficie, la misión había sido todo un éxito en su fase inicial, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que no todo hubiese sido en vano. El constructicon podía negarse a cooperar, pero si eso pasaba, el lo obligaría a cambiar de idea.

-Ese traidor ayudo a Galvatron a matarnos de hambre, él y todo su grupo de vehículos- Argumento en su mente.

Anteriormente no le habría importado, pero gracias a eso, su equipo estaba prácticamente extinto.

Como el del seeker.

……………………………

Starscream avanzo poco a poco, debía aprovechar los espacios que le pudiesen ocultar de los demás, no tenía energía para sus armas y su espada estaba dañada propensa a romperse si continuaba, su pierna le dolía y que decir de su otra ala.

Los restos del energon seco marcaban su figura la cual entre cicatrices y marcas daba un espectáculo un poco terrorífico.

Como un espectro vengativo, rondando las calles de su pasado.

El seeker río con la idea, -Ahora si quedaría el apodo de ese loco Porche-

……………………

Star…

Me distraje con esas ideas, tratando de hacer más amigable el viaje de regreso, pues estaba prácticamente desarmado.

Camine nuevamente al notar otro punto cercano, cuando un estruendoso sonido me hizo frenar, regresando a la posición anterior. Desde ahí me asome por un costado, era un movimiento riesgoso, pero el sonido que había escuchado no era comun.

Desde mi posición se apreciaba una especie de campo abierto, en el centro la forma de Wilrider quien se encontraba atado a una especie de poste gigantesco recaía de frente, su figura inmóvil y las marcas a su alrededor indicaban lo que yo más temía, frente a él algunos Sweep bajaban sus armas, como imitando esas ejecuciones humanas.

Si claro, somos seres superiores, eso es lo que todos decía, pero ver esa escena provoco enojo en mis circuitos, no podía hacer nada, yo llegue demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente Dead End no estaba presente o no se cual habría sido su reacción, demonios, ¿Cómo podían asesinar así a un guerrero? ¿Dónde esta el honor en eso?, ¿Dónde?

Estaba furioso, furioso, todas esas injusticias no me permitían estar en paz.

-Maldito, maldito- Comente, mientras el cuerpo del Ferrari era liberado, sin vida el ente cayo contra el piso cubierto en su propio energon.

Impotencia eso es lo que sentía al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Pero para cuando me percate ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Las tropas caminaron abandonando el cuerpo inerte en esa desagradable posición. Por un momento pensé en esperar su retirada, para darle al joven deportivo una sepultura digna, sin embargo al parecer aún no habían acabado, pues otra figura, esta vez mucho más grande era arrastrada hacia el mismo punto.

Mi chispa se congelo al ver a la siguiente víctima, su forma imponente y leal, se encontraba marcada por el abuso de los que fueron camaradas y amigos.

El compañero aéreo Octane, otro de los tres triplecon Decepticons.

-Blitzwing- Susurre percatandome de la gravedad del asunto, no pude salvar a Wilrider, pero aún existía esperanza para el tanque.

-¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?- Me pregunte, -No podía salir así, no tenía oportunidad, pero el ver al triplecon aterrado me convenció. Sabía que era casi suicidio, pero bueno que más daba, tenía dos opciones salir a morir honorablemente o huir como cobarde, dejando a Blitzwing a su suerte.

-Nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, pero era uno de los pocos aviones semiterrestres que aún Vivían- No es porque sea amigo de Octane, si no por su utilidad como vehículo- Me dije saliendo.

Los Sweep levantaron sus armas para terminar con su segunda víctima, el tanque estaba marcado como traidor al evitar que los Quintensons destruyeran Cybertron, Galvatrón lo acuso de esto poniendo precio por su captura, la nave huyo al igual que Octane antes que él,pero no tuvo tanta suerte, siendo capturado y enviado de vuelta condenado.

Ahora la sentencia estaba escrita, enfrentando la pena de muerte por sus crímenes. Star no lo sabía, pero eso no le importó, no soportaría otro movimiento de esos, era la peor tontería que alguien en la posición de líder haría.

Ni Galvatron, ni Motormaster estaban en su derecho, sin importar las razones un líder no debe acabar deliberadamente con aquellos a quienes debe guiar.

¿Qué hace que un líder cometa tales delitos?

¿Qué cosa justifica esa clase de acciones?

Para el seeker no existía.

……………………..

Blitzwing levanto su frente, no se marcharía como un cobarde, enfrentaría a sus ejecutores aunque estuviese aterrado.

-Hice lo correcto- Afirmo con fuerza

Las armas apuntaron en su dirección, revelando su mortal cañón en su dirección.

Muchos murieron bajo sus manos de una forma similar, puede que la situación haya sido diferente, que estuvieran a la mitad de una guerra, pero eso no redimía sus acciones.

-Somos guerreros, para eso nacimos, al menos se que fue por hacer lo correcto- Exclamo el triplecon preparándose para lo inevitable.

…………………………………

El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese instante, la forma de un fantasma se hizo presente frente a él, una espada rojiza se ilumino al frente mientras avanzaba.

Las marcas de energon, las piezas dañadas, los restos de unas alas detrozadas y la mirada rojiza detuvieron a los guerreros.

La visión frente a ellos era realmente tenebrosa, acompañada de esa voz antinatural, la cual amenazo a cada uno de ellos con altanería.

Los Sweep perdieron valentía, ese ente extinguió la chispa de su líder, junto con su vida. Era el fantasma que perseguiría a todo a quien se le opusiera causando muerte y miseria a su paso. Ninguno se percato de que eso es lo que ellos hacían.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o lo que hagan, no habrá manera de que logren escapar- Amenazo la nave con ira.

Una chispa maldita incapaz de partir, una amenaza que de seguro sería cumplida.

El temor por Galvatro era grande, pero al menos no cazaría sus chispas hasta el otro mundo, asustados los voladores retrocedieron lentamente. Star aprovecho las dudas de los presentes liberando al triplecon.

-Vete- Comento volviendo adoptar esa postura arrogante que tanto imponía.

-El seeker fantasma- Se escucho la voz de uno irrumpir entre otros.

Blitzwing aprovecho la oportunidad otorgada y se transformo iniciando el vuelo. Dejando a su antiguo comandante atrás.

…………………………….

Star…

Lo ví elevarse, con gracia y habilidad, como envidie esos momentos de libertad, pero al menos tuve la oportunidad de apreciarlo una vez más.

Los Sweep discutieron, percatándose de que no me desvanecía, pronto abrirán fuego, pero valió la pena.

Veo el cielo oscuro, aquel que soy incapaz de alcanzar.

Mi mano se extiende hacia arriba lentamente, -Tan lejos y tan cerca- Comento cuando la sombra del jet de combate se divisa sobre mí ser, tomando mi mano para escapar.

Ambos nos marchamos con el láser rozando nuestros costados, pero Blitzwing es mucho más rápido que Octane.

-No se porque me salvaste, pero agradezco la ayuda- Replico el triplecon elevándose. Los Sweep no nos alcanzaron, la desesperación del tanque/Jet se encargo de salvarnos.

…………………………….

-Vira aquí, y desciende- Ordene

La nave bajo al momento acostumbrado a seguir esas instrucciones.

-Cuando te vi ahí no creí lo que me transmitían mis ópticos- Escuche su voz mientras se transformaba.

-Ahora puedes creerlo- Dije notando las formas de Dead End y Octane salir de nuestro reciente escondite-

Bueno creo que ahora no estamos tan solos, aún no puedo asegurar cual será nuestro destino o lo que nuestros nuevos compañeros decidan, pero ahora me he percatado de lo que necesitan, de lo que esperan.

Ya no habrá dudas o confusión.

Ahora se con exactitud que es lo que debo de hacer.

Es increíble que se necesite vivir tanto para comprender lo que se requiere para forjar a un líder.

………………………..

Notas del autor: Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía o algo así, ando un poco apretada de tiempo pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Nuevamente agradezco las review, y les recuerdo que hay actualización en la galería el link esta en mi ficha de autor. Se que no son los mejores dibujos, pero es la primera vez que dibujo transformers. GRACIAS por su comprensión y su tiempo.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


	8. Reacciones

Capitulo 8

Reacciones

Notas del autor: Primero que nada agradezco su apoyo, y me disculpo por haberme retrasado en traer este capítulo pero estoy enferma y me ha sido difícil poder darme tiempo para escribir, aún así espero les agrade, este nuevo apartado, el cual es un poco mas suave que el anterior, pero de gran importancia para el desarrollo de la historia.

………………………………

Reacciones, por ahí en la física terrestre existe una teoría que dice que toda acción tendrá como resultado una reacción de igual magnitud y fuerza.

Starscream

………………………………..

Reacción no.1

El triplecon no había reaccionado positivamente a la presencia de su antiguo compañero. La mirada de incredulidad del Jumbo Jet al vernos descender fue única, pero lo más sorpresivo fue el golpe que lanzo contra su amigo en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, apenas pude esquivar el movimiento escapando de las manos del triplecon quien no se detuvo en eso.

Blitzwing quien tampoco esperaba esa reacción, recibió el ataque de lleno el cual lo derribo contra el piso.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!- Grito el tanque confundido al sentir el golpe de su antiguo compañero aéreo.

-Miserable traidor, no tienes derecho a estar aquí-Reclamo la pipa con odio.

Para mi esa reacción fue bastante extraña, nunca esperé ver a Octane tan furioso¿Qué cosa había hecho Blitzwing para obtener esa respuesta de tan pacífico Decepticon?, eso es algo personal, algo que ninguno de los presentes debería intentar averiguar, después de todo, todos tienen el derecho a mantener sus secretos, pero fuese lo que fuese había sido imposible de olvidar por su compañero aéreo, quien al parecer, sólo estuvo esperando el momento adecuado para hacer pagar al otro triplecon con energon, y no precisamente del comestible.

-Traicionero- Exclamo el Jumbo Jet preparándose para otro golpe, el tanque herido como se encontraba no pudo incorporarse, cubriéndose para recibir el siguiente ataque mientras observaba a su antiguo aliado con ese gesto de tristeza poco común en él.

Esa interacción era tan poco común entre ellos, en el pasado fueron amigos y compañeros del aire ¿Qué más confianza que eso?

Octane no tardo en reiniciar sus movimientos causando que su rival girara hacia un costado hiriéndose una de las alas, sin embargo nunca respondió los ataques como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, resignándose a recibir el castigo como si realmente lo mereciera.

Dead End por su parte miro el enfrentamiento sin intervenir, para él esa situación no era de su interés, probablemente la preocupación por el lamborgini le impedía reaccionar de otro modo, o realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera con los otros dos.

Yo, en un pasado hubiese adoptado la misma posición que Dean End, ignorando los hechos; pero ahora me era imposible permitirlo.

No dejaría que ese par le hiciese a Galvatron su misión más fácil, además no me había arriesgado a morir fusilado, para que terminaran así.

Sin embargo, estaba consiente de que meras palabras no detendrían ese enfrentamiento. Conocía a los míos, por lo que opte por el método drástico, pero el más efectivo para los Decepticons. Con un rápido movimiento golpee la pierna de Octane en el dobles de la misma, derribándolo al lado de su antiguo compañero para lanzarme sobre él sosteniéndolo con fuerza; la diferencia de tamaño era obvia, pero eso no importó, el Jumbo Jet dejo de forcejear en cuanto sintió mi figura sobre él.

-Suficiente- Exclame con enojo -No tenemos tiempo ni recursos para desperdiciarlos de este modo, si tienen alguna diferencia arréglenla en otra ocasión- Comande levantándome.

Estaba realmente cansado y mis heridas me molestaban más de lo que yo podía admitir, pero no dejaría que ellos se percatarán de eso, manteniéndome firme sin denotar nada más que frialdad.

-Blitzwing se quedará aquí hasta que sepa cual será su curso a seguir, así que… o arreglan su problema o se adaptan, pero más les vale que se hagan a la idea de que estarán juntos por un tiempo en el mismo equipo- Continué con ese toque amenazador.

-Pero Star…- Murmuro mi camarada ofendido

-Ahora más que nunca necesitamos trabajar como grupo, al menos en lo que salimos de este patético lugar- Afirme un poco más suave.

Porque vamos a salir de ahí, me he propuesto una meta, y no me detendré hasta cumplirla.

-Octane no se que te haya hecho Blitzwing, pero como dije antes, tenemos asuntos de mayor prioridad en nuestras manos, pues probablemente tengamos a un escuadrón de Sweeps, además del resto de los Constructicons siguiendo nuestro rastro, alistándose para cazarnos- Comente haciendo claro el problema que enfrentábamos.

-Si deseamos sobrevivir para vernos libres de esta pesadilla, tendremos que aprovechar cada recurso que tengamos a la mano y si eso implica soportarnos un rato sin pelear, así será- Finalice, con un tono de no más discusiones.

Ambos me observaron asintiendo. Sus problemas no eran peores que lo que les había mencionado y ambos lo sabían.

-Perfecto, ahora necesito que vigilen los alrededores, si hay algún movimiento extraño repórtenlo de inmediato, no importa que tan insignificante parezca- Ordene alejándome del par.

-Ambos tienen mucho en que pensar- Me dije un poco estresado.

………………………………

Reacción No. 2

Observe al constructicon analizar a su paciente con detenimiento, si el médico hubiese sido del bando contrario no habría dudado en dejarlo trabajar solo, pero entre los nuestros la vida del paciente no es la primera prioridad a menos que se tratase de Galvatron, por lo que no podía darle el lujo de permitirle privacía a Hook, aunque me mirara de manera recriminatoria cada vez que volteaba.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunte después de un rato.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo en estabilizar la chispa- Replico, -Improvisaste bastante bien con los materiales al alcance- Continuo haciendo un ultimo chequeo al core.

Claro que improvise adecuadamente, se que todos tienden a olvidar que antes de ser un guerrero fui un científico y explorador, carrera en la que los accidentes son algo común y hay que aprender a sobrellevarlos. Aunque claro, en ese entonces las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

-Lo se- Conteste cruzándome de brazos y adoptando esa pose altanera que todo seeker poseía. –Lo que me interesa conocer es si hay manera de reparar el daño- Exclame.

Su mirada se poso en el paciente por unos instantes, antes de volver a enfocarse en mí, no podía saber con exactitud que es lo que el constructicon estaba pensando, pero al ver su atención enfocada en mis alas deduje lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No puedes volar- Afirmo como si fuese la más grande revelación del universo. Yo le sonreí peligrosamente al oír esas palabras, -Eso ya lo sé, sin embargo mi pregunta se refería a Breakdown¿Recuerdas, el lamborgini que fue tu aliado en el pasado, junto con su equipo gestalt?- Respondí de modo sarcástico.

El técnico sintió la frialdad de esas palabras como un golpe directo, su atención se desvió de inmediato, concentrándose en el piso polvoso bajo nosotros. ¿Qué era esa reacción¿Pena¿Culpa?, no lo creo, ellos no son de los que sienten culpa por nadie que no sea de su propio grupo.

-Necesito saber que posibilidades tiene- Exclame, reforzando la pregunta inicial.

Hook estaba confundido, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, obviamente mis acciones no eran lo que él esperaba y no tenía idea de que esperar, después de todo él era nuestro prisionero, no un miembro del equipo.

-Sin las piezas necesarias, no hay muchas posibilidades, lo único que puedo hacer en estas condiciones es terminar lo que comenzaste, esto les permitirá moverlo sin riesgo a que exista algún daño extra, pero hasta tener lo que se requiere es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Entonces hazlo- Ordene, recargándome en el muro para observar cada movimiento de nuestro rehén.

Los minutos continuaron pasando pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Hook rompió el silencio con una interesante pregunta, una que estaba esperando hiciera desde que recupero la conciencia en ese lugar.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?- Pregunto mientas trabajaba.

-Creo que no comprendo a que te refieres- Conteste haciéndome el inocente.

-¿Por qué ayudarlos?, no son más que un grupo de…-Dijo, pero mi mirada lo detuvo, apenas comenzó a hablar y ya me tenía de frente observándolo con esos ópticos carmesí, los cuales brillaron de manera imponente. Mientras reflejaban mi sentir.

-Continúa esa oración constructicon y no vivirás para ver otro vorn- Pensé- Ellos fueron sus aliados, parte de su grupo, con quienes combatió lado a lado durante años, guerreros dispuestos a sacrificar su existencia por una causa perdida. Si existe algo digno de valorarse entre los nuestros debe ser esa actitud frente al enemigo.

Algo que debe respetarse, no menospreciarse.

-Las razones por las que hago o no las cosas no son de tu incumbencia, tú trabajo es terminar las reparaciones en Breakdown- Susurre con un tono amenazador. No me importo la reacción que obtuviese de ese Decepticon, obviamente incapaz de comprender la complejidad detrás de esos actos. Hook era un mecha sumamente inteligente, lo que lo hacía hasta cierto punto peligroso, como el resto de los Constructicons, pero a pesar de esto seguía siendo plano en muchos aspectos, dejando escapar detalles que a veces son la clave del todo.

Es una lastima en realidad, pues sus habilidades podrían haber sido útiles.

-Parece que tu también necesitas atención, no se como no has enloquecido por ser incapaz de volar, o quizá ya lo hiciste y por eso estas haciendo esto- Comento con naturalidad ignorando mis palabras.

-Solo termina- Conteste evitando caer en su juego.

Conozco a los de su tipo, quienes usan esa táctica para obtener información, cualquier cosa que les pueda ser útil en un futuro, después de todo la supervivencia también depende de la información que se tenga del enemigo. Y Hook podía ser muchas cosas pero en definitiva no era amigo.

-Tu sabes que ellos me buscarán- Prosiguió haciendo platica mientras trabajaba. En efecto, yo sabía que el resto del grupo Gestalt lo buscaría, por eso mi prisa en que terminara su trabajo, necesitaba a Breakdown lo suficientemente estable para movernos de esa ubicación cuanto antes.

-Lo se- Afirme.

-Aún así parece no importarte que tengan la desventaja- Respondió

-Tal vez tienes razón y estoy loco, así que no trates de entender mis razones- Comente tranquilamente.

-Necesitas atención urgente- Contesto Hook. Yo tan solo me reí al escucharlo.

Estaba completamente consiente de lo que necesitaba, mi pierna me dolía soportada por esa estructura de metal que recubría la mitad de la misma, mis alas estaban llenas de fisuras las cuales solo mostraban los estragos de mi ultimo accidente, acompañado de la falta de recarga, seguro que debía ser todo un espectáculo, pero la vanidad queda a un lado en situaciones así, además este no era un ofrecimiento amable, era un método para ganar tiempo, algo que e definitiva no funcionaría.

-Como dije antes, no trates de distraer el punto y finaliza- Exclame fríamente.

-En realidad has cambiado- Escuche sus palabras después de un ultimo toque, con lo que parecía haber finalizado su trabajo.

¿HE cambiado?, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de enfrentar esa realidad que ninguno deseaba aceptar, después de ver las injusticias y el dolor a través de los ojos de mis camaradas, de mis amigos, por supuesto que había cambiado. ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Si terminaste, puedes marcharte- Respondí sin hacer claro lo que en realidad pensaba.

El Constructicon me miro confundido¿Hablaba con la verdad¿No era otra trampa?

-Como se que no me acabaras en el momento en el que te de la espalda- Comento guardando algunas herramientas.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, he cambiado, si no crees en tus palabras yo no soy nadie para contradecirte- Confirme permitiendo que hiciera su decisión.

El médico continuo observando la salida inseguro¿Debía salir así nada más¿Podía confiar en el legendario seeker reconocido por su traidora personalidad?

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto al fin incapaz de dar un paso para escapar.

-Eres hipócrita y cobarde Hook- Afirme acercándome a él por un costado, -Pero imagino que es una reacción natural después de vivir tanto tiempo como peón de alguien como Galvatron- Argumente. Pude distinguir como se tensaba al escuchar esas palabras, él había hecho claro su desprecio por todos lo que integraban mi equipo, así que ¿Por qué darle tregua?

-Porque eso eres, al igual que todo tu grupo Gestalt, pero eso ya lo sabes-Continué rodeándolo.

-Aseguras que no vale la pena lo que hago, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo sabes lo que hago si tú has sacrificado tu personalidad, tus metas y sueños para servir a un tirano, mientras permites que el resto de tu raza muera de hambre?, tu tuviste la oportunidad de elegir y preferiste eso, así que dudo que comprendas de que estoy hablando o porque hago lo que hago.-Exclame llevándolo a la salida sonde los triplecons esperaban junto con el Stunticon.

-No hay más que se pueda hacer, él termino su parte- Comenté

Los tres Decepticons aceptaron mi decisión haciéndose a un lado.

Hook fue incapaz de responder a mis palabras, tal vez porque en cierto modo yo tenía razón. Ellos los Constructicons eran reconocidos por su gran ingenio, su necesidad de innovar y crear, pero ahora no eran más que meros esclavos, por elección propia.

-Adiós Hook- Replique justo antes de marcharnos, dejando a la grúa atrás.

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver- Finalice con un gesto de despedida, mientras Octane recogía a Breakdown.

Con pasos firmes el grupo se alejo dejando atrás ese breve escondite que por un momento habíamos llamado hogar, pero yo sabía que nuestro lugar jamás seria parte de ese mundo. Ya no éramos iguales.

-¿Cuál fue la reacción de Hook?, no me tome la molestia de voltear, lo único que sabía es que ahora el Constructicon tenía mucho en que pensar.

…………………………………..

Somos un grupo extraño, en un mundo apocalíptico, nos alejamos del pasado donde trabajamos juntos en diversas misiones, pero nunca nos consideramos amigos sólo miembros del mismo ejército con similares objetivos, pero ahora esa regla parece haberse roto para ese singular grupo.

Aún tenemos camino por recorrer, pero estoy consiente de que no será mucho, antes de alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

………………………….

Reacción No.3

-¿Crees que fue lo mejor?- Pregunto Octane después de un rato, la figura del lambo reposaba en sus brazos mientras avanzábamos, A mi espalda Dead End y Blitzwing caminaban sin argumentar, probablemente se debía a su propio cansancio o la necesidad de escapar.

-Lo fue- Asegure con tranquilidad.

La duda había sido plantada, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas dieran un giro, uno que esperaba resultara a nuestro favor.

Con paciencia fuimos borrando el rastro perdiéndonos de la vista de los mejores buscadores con los que nuestros enemigos contaban. Un sweep nunca será lo mismo a seeker, no importa que tan bueno sea. Somos dos razas distintas dentro de un mismo grupo aéreo.

Con paso firme atravesamos los caminos desolados, tan similares a nuestro viejo Cybertron en tiempos de guerra. ¿Es nuestra culpa del todo¿Fue nuestra responsabilidad el haber devastado ese planeta hasta el unto de casi la extinción?, es probable, pero aún así el rendirse sin pelear no es la opción adecuada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave señal en mi radar.

-Interesante-Me dije deteniéndome, el grupo me imito esperando descubrir la razón de esa decisión.

-Alguien nos sigue- Afirme alertando al grupo.

Se que el Constructicon no nos había seguido, ese en definitiva no era su estilo.

-¿Crees que sea Hook?- Cuestiono el Jumbo Jet un poco preocupado.

-No- Asegure, -Esta señal lleva apenas unos minutos, pero se ha mantenido estática desde que nos detuvimos- Continué en tono casi imperceptible. Fuese quien fuese parecía no haberse percatado de esa sencilla detección.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?- Pregunto Dead End de inmediato, supongo que por el momento nosotros nos hemos convertido en el reemplazo temporal de su grupo Gestalt.

El recordatorio de ese hecho me hace enojar y al mismo tiempo entristecer. Mi atención se dirige al pequeño lambo de cromas claros el cual continúa atrapado en ese mundo entre la vida y la muerte. Yo he visitado ese lugar y aunque es como la noche infinita, de menos es mejor que lo que nosotros hemos enfrentado en este sitio, al menos no tuvo que presenciar el final de su hermano a manos de esos Sweep.

-Lo haremos salir- Exclame dirigiendo mi atención al triplecon libre.

-Blitwing haz un tiro a 45 grados a tu izquierda a solo una medida de tu posición actual- Murmure. Si mis cálculos eran correctos eso revelaría a nuestro espía, fuese quien fuese.

El triplecon acertó con facilidad. Siendo parte tanque imagino que eso sería como una habilidad innata.

Una vieja formación rocosa se desintegro desmoronándose al momento del impacto, dejando a la vista a nuestro acompañante oculto.

La figura amarilla y negra se revelo, contrastando con los cromas muertos del paisaje. Un tono difícil de ocultar.

-Combaticon- Exclame

El jeep salto al verse despojado de su cubierta, iniciando su carrera de huída en cuanto se recupero de la impresión.

Estoy seguro de que no se esperaba eso, pero como dije mantener la guardia es esencial. Ahora la pregunta era¿Por qué ese combaticon andaba solo por aquí?

Tanto Blitzwng como yo nos preparamos para seguirlo aunque fue Dead End quien no tardo en transformarse para iniciar la persecución en tierra. El terreno era peligroso y se podría considerar ventajoso para el jeep de cromas amarillos, pero al porche eso no le importo, atravesando el campo a toda velocidad, para cerrarle el paso a su presa, sus movimientos eran salvajes, como si realmente no importara el daño o peligro mientras lograra cumplir su objetivo.

Recuerdo que en el pasado, incluso Motormaster se jactaba de su gran precisión en las misiones, sin importar el método para obtenerlo.

Para mí eran como esos aviones kamikazees terrestres, dispuestos a cumplir su objetivo sin importar la vida al final.

Últimamente he pensado mucho en ese planeta, como un toque nostálgico, gran parte de mi vida se quedo en él desde el comienzo. Ahí fue mi primera exploración, en ese lugar perdí a mi mejor amigo, y fue justamente ahí donde quedaríamos atrapados para seguir la guerra años adelante.

Un punto que sería el centro de muchas historias, vivencias e incluso de nuestra mera existencia.

A lo lejos escuche el grito de la presa del Porche percatándome de que la persecución había terminado.

Dead End capturo al todo terreno, transformándose a la mitad de un salto para caer sobre el jeep al cual encañono sin pensarlo.

-Detente ahora o enfrenta la muerte Combaticon- Ordeno el deportivo sin resultado, Swindle giro tratando de deshacerse de su carga cuando el disparo del Porche lo hizo parar.

-Yo no hago advertencias en vano- Comento el Stunticon alejándose del jeep quien grito aterrado.

El deportivo no es de los que juegan innecesariamente, su carácter nunca fue el más amigable, pero su devoción a la causa era incuestionable, o lo fue hasta el incidente con Motormaster.

Blitwing corrió a lado de Swindle buscando alguna señal de vida, pero por la relajada postura del auto oscuro, podía deducir que su intención nunca fue matar.

-Esta…esta…bien- Exclamo el triplecon tanque notando desparecer ese gesto de terror que invadió al jeep por un segundo antes.

Me aproxime notando algo de nerviosismo mientras se incorporaba.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación- Comente analizado su estado por primera vez, su brazo perdía energon lentamente, pero eso parecía ser todo el daño presentado, para vivir en lugar como este estaba bien, quizá lo extraño era que demasiado bien.

Con firmeza se detuvo enfrentándome con su mirada. Ambos tenemos historia, se que él no confía en mí así como yo no confío en él, pero ese encuentro estaba más allá, podía presentirlo.

-Finalmente- Exclamo levemente, -Estoy de pie frente a ti y aún no encentro palabras, eres tan distinto y a la vez sigues siendo igual, es…increíble- Continúo

Yo le permitiría terminar, pero eso sería todo.

-Se lo que ha estado sucediendo, y puedo ayudarte, seeker fantasma-Comento Finalmente cambiando el tema de modo drástico.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. ¿Por qué sorprenderse¿Por qué si tu me otorgaste ese sobre nombre Dead End?

-He escuchado a los otros hablar, acerca del misterioso seeker que no puede morir, de ese ente vengativo que ha hecho pagar a los que se toparon con él en el pasado, el mismo que recorre los viejos caminos de Charr acechando

a través de la oscuridad de sus pasillos, mientras se roba las almas de lo que se interponen en su camino. Algunos dicen que ha venido por Galvatrón, otros asegura que sólo desea hacernos pagar por nuestros pecados-Argumento seriamente

-Al principio creí que eran solo historias, mentiras para justificar derrotas, pero después de esa intervención en la ejecución del triplecon me percate de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo- Continuo presionando el brazo con mayor intensidad.

-Se como eres, te he conocido en el pasado, he sido parte de esos planes traidores que lograste desarrollar, he sido víctima de tus fracasos pagando por ellos y aún así deseo apoyarte- Finalizo con tranquilidad.

¿Realmente esperaba que creyera eso?, se que sus acciones nunca van sin motivo¿Es acaso la recompensa lo que busca¿Un premio por hacernos caer en su trampa?

-No se cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones- Replique lentamente, -Pero no estoy de humor para jugar, se que tus motivos deben estar bien justificados, y quiero conocer lo que se oculta tras ellos antes de terminar lo que el Stunticon comenzó al capturarte- Le dije finalmente.

Swindle retrocedió de manera involuntaria, pues sin importar mi estado, aún seguía siendo peligroso, algo que él bien sabía.

-Si no obtengo una respuesta satisfactoria, no creas que tendré consideración por esos detalles pasados- Proseguí observándolo de frente.

Mis compañeros lo rodearon esperando su reacción, aunque como yo, deseaban conocer la verdad.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo?- Pregunto pero fue Dead End quien apunto marcando el ultimátum.

El jeep se encontró completamente atrapado.

-Es verdad lo que digo, estoy sólo e este maldito lugar sin nadie a quien le importe cual sea mi destino, tal vez no lo parezca, pero así es en realidad- Exclamo un poco desesperado.

-Los Cobaticons ellos se han marchado, fueron a una misión y jamás regresaron- Continuo analizando con preocupación al deportivo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no murieron?-Pregunto Octane interrumpiendo.

-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo como parte de mí chispa, somos una unidad un grupo capaces de fusionarnos, algo que va más allá de lo que las palabras me permiten explicar- Continuo en un tono melancólico

-¡Tu!- Susurro, señalando al deportivo de tonos oscuros, -Tu mejor que nadie debes saber lo que significa eso, el entender que todos se marcharon dejándote atrás-

Dead End lo observo fríamente, buscando la verdad tras tal oración, él comprendía con claridad lo que el jeep indicaba, pero parecía difícil que los otros lo abandonaran.

-Ellos no te dejarían por decisión propia- Argumento el porche sin bajar la mira de su arma.

-No, pero yo fui lo suficientemente torpe para quedarme en Charr- Respondió Swindle resignado.

Después del último fracaso, ninguno se atrevió a regresar, después de todo jamás fuimos muy unidos a la causa de Megatron, mucho menos a la de alguien como Galvatrón, supongo que habrían regresado de haber podido, al menos eso deseo creer-Murmuro más para si que para el resto.

Finamente el Stunticon bajo su arma mirándome, para mí fue la aprobación de esa breve explicación, aún no podía confiar en él, pero si lo que decía era realidad el objetivo era el mismo.

-Escuche de la aparición del seeker fantasma, imponente, como el representante de la muerte con su rojiza espada, la cual se encargo de decimar a todo oponente, entre ellos Scourge y Cyclonus. La verdad no sabía si eras tú, pero debía arriesgarme e intentar averiguar- Explico

-Probablemente no confíes en mí, pero no te pido eso, sólo la oportunidad de seguir tu camino-

Como dije antes hay toda clase de reacciones que son motivadas por las acciones y aunque nosotros tuvimos un pasado negativo, también era capaz de dar una segunda oportunidad.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que esta vez no se trata sólo de confianza- Contesté

¿Quién hubiese esperado esa reacción de mi parte?, probablemente nadie, ni siquiera yo. Pero ahora lo importante era jugar adecuadamente las piezas en el tablero, y esperar el movimiento del retador.

……………………………

Notas del autor: Como verán este capítulo tiene una estructura un poco distinta, sólo era para aclarar algunas situaciones, como vemos star ha comenzado su jugada, creando esa duda en Hook atacando justamente los puntos clave, adaptando esas estrategias que tanto le agrada jugar.

Esperando les haya agradado este capítulo se despide su autora

Arken elf

PD. Se extraña a Skybite… SUERTE Y GRACIAS por acompañarme hasta este capítulo.


	9. Confianza

Capítulo 9

Confianza.

Notas del autor: Hay detalles que deben enfrentarse antes de hacer de hacer el último movimiento drástico, en este punto el grupo tiene un objetivo en mente, pero alcanzar la meta no siempre es fácil, cualquier detalle puede ser decisivo en la recta final.

Desfortunadamente continuo enferma asi que si devago mucho por favor haganmelo saber.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews.

……………………….

La confianza es algo sumamente costoso, se obtiene a través del tiempo, el esfuerzo, el sacrificio y el apoyo, algo difícil de obtener y al mismo tiempo fácil de perder u olvidar.

Starscream

………………………………..

El momento ha llegado, no hay manera de retroceder o dejar las cosas pasar, mi decisión toma aplomo mientras admiro las figuras de mis aliados; quienes heridos y agotados continúan el camino sin oponerse o argumentar demasiado.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que realmente estarán pensando¿Por qué me siguen sin reprochar¿Acaso pensarán que yo puedo ofrecer un mejor futuro al que están enfrentando?, o es tan sólo que no pueden terminar peor.

Se que el fatalismo no es algo que deba continuar formando parte de mi programación principal, pero a veces es imposible no admirar el mundo desde ese punto de vista. Mucho menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Aunque también podríamos aprender a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, desafortunadamente eso nunca fue parte de la personalidad de alguno de nosotros.

El tiempo no pasa en vano, pero hay situaciones o detalles que no se pueden olvidar, eso nos forja el carácter y nos hace ser quienes somos, pero aparte de eso, hay algo mucho más profundo que siempre estará presente, cicatrices imposibles de borrar.

En mi caso no es difícil adivinar el porque… Megatron es la clave del todo, mi confianza, mi fe; fue torcida de un modo antinatural por él¿Cómo esperaba que fuese el soldado perfecto, cuando nunca existió el respeto entre nosotros¿Cómo quería que obedeciera sin argumentar si cada cosa, cada movimiento, cada plan relucía en errores y fallas¿Cómo deseaba obtener mi lealtad si lo único que hacía era aprovechar sus derrotas para ridiculizarme, tratando de enmendarse y engrandecer su nombre?, Megatron si tan sólo hubieses visto la verdad; hubo un tiempo en el que no habría dudado en otorgar todo, en morir por servirte y a tu causa; pero al final las cosas simplemente no podían continuar así. Ambos lo sabíamos.

Levante mi mano observando esos cromas carmesí que no eran los acostumbrados, cuantos tiempo observe el cyan recubrir mis manos, para ser acompañado de esos colores brillantes. Ese líquido apreciado, dador de vida, el mismo que recubrió a todos y cada uno de los que peleamos contigo. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte me dirías¿Quién que comparte los mismos delitos en su ser?, seguramente nadie, pero ahora, ni siquiera eso puede evitar revelarme, es importante que veas, que aceptes y aprendas pues una vez fuera de aquí no habrá vuelta de hoja, no habrá perdón, solo guerra, por la libertad que algunos anhelamos.

Creedme o líder mío que lo he comprendido muchas cosas, aprendiendo del modo más salvaje y brutal que ha habido. Pero esto sólo me ha hecho entender que no podemos seguir los mismos pasos, ni cumplir caprichos. Esos tiempos han quedado en el pasado, enterrados, junto con tu sanidad y el respeto que alguna vez tuvimos.

Mis palabras enmudecieron en mi mente, despidiéndose de todo aquello que me hacía lamentar los momentos pasados, pero hoy he comprendido que esto termino, que era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo. Ellos han confiado en ti, te han otorgado un privilegio, yo no puedo fallarles, no de nuevo.

Se acabaron las retiradas estratégicas, las huidas, los fracasos, ahora sólo queda enfrentar nuestro destino y probar que no formamos parte de los que habitan aquí.

………………………………………

Mi atención regresa a ese breve grupo entre perdido, aún no lo saben, pero se que han tomado la decisión correcta.

A mi espalda escucho los pasos de mi camarada, mi amigo, aquel que a pesar de todo ha decidido seguir conmigo. Agradezco su dedicación, y por eso se ha ganado mi confianza.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Escucha la pregunta en ese ya conocido tono, es la voz de Octane quien se detiene a mi lado colocando su mano suavemente sobre mi hombro evitando rozar mis heridas mientras admira el mismo paisaje.

-Un grupo interesante- Exclame levemente, las figuras de aquellos que ahora eran mi responsabilidad se entre perdían entre las estructuras rocosas y las sombras, sin una fuente de calor cercana, solo las diferencias en los cromas los distinguía.

Un grupo poco común pero unido finalmente.

-Lo es- Contesto el triplecon con un toque de orgullo, si eso era, en ese toque sutil que tanto me agradaba. Él siente orgullo a pesar de los eventos acontecidos, si tan sólo supiera, que la mitad de tiempo sólo pense en huir, pero fue por su fortaleza que no redimí mis palabras, todos han aportado algo a este pequeño grupo, algo sumamente importante.

-Pareces inspirado- Argumento el Jumbo Jet, iniciando conversación.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, algo que probablemente no fui capaz de exclamar antes, pero me interesa que lo sepas- Replique buscando las palabras de hacerle ver lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

-Primero toma esto- Contesto ofreciéndome un poco de energon. -El resto ya tomo su porción- Argumento rápidamente antes de que le cuestionará al respecto. Muy dentro de mi no pude evitar sonreír, parece conocerme mejor de lo que el cree.

-No lo necesito- Replique haciendo el receptáculo a un lado, - Ese combustible puede sernos útil después para…-Exclame, pero fui incapaz de continuar. No se si fue esa mirada perdida o ese gesto de ansiedad lo que me detuvo, pero no pude finalizar.

-Lo necesitas; más que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí- Dijo -Aseguras que estas bien cuando en realidad hay algo más allá; se que imaginas que no nos damos cuenta, y probablemente tengas razón con los demás, pero te equivocas conmigo Star. He convivido contigo el tiempo suficiente para percatarme de lo que en realidad esta sucediendo.

-No se de que demonios hablas Octane- Conteste alejándome unos pasos. Odio que me lea tan fácilmente, detesto que se preocupe por mí. Me trae recuerdos de momentos preciosos que ahora sólo deseo olvidar. A veces es mejor dejar el pasado en ese punto y mirar solo hacia delante para poder avanzar.

-Lo sabes, por eso tratas de evitarme- Continuo el Jumbo Jet, -Pero te diré algo, puedes ser un gran guerrero, maestro de la estrategia y creador de grandes planes, pero aún así, hasta los más atrevidos e inteligentes caen del pedestal si no toman precauciones o consejos- Afirmo el triplecon alcanzándome.

-No nos servirás de nada muerto- Finalizo sosteniendo el recipiente frente a mí con esa postura llena de decisión y fuerza.

Él tenía razón, yo estaba consiente de eso, sin una recarga decente sólo sería un estrobo, un obstáculo más en el camino para alcanzar la meta deseada. El objetivo era claro, salir de ese lugar, escapar sin importar adonde fuera. Una nueva vida estaba esperándonos a lo lejos de ese mundo, demonios yo mismo me dije que entendería, pero tenía que ser mi camarada quien viniese a probar la verdad de esas palabras.

-Bien, es momento de demostrar que existe esa confianza-Pensé tomando la bebida de sus manos.

Lo mire rápidamente, pero su gesto no revelaba nada, por lo que opte por ingerirla, poco a poco. El sabor era un poco raro, pero podía deberse al régimen al que me estaba sometiendo. Mis sistemas se relajaron agradecidos, el estrés, el cansancio y la falta de alimento me estaba matando, y esa breve bebida fue como el elixir más grandioso.

Como un fuerte golpe a todo mi equipo, pude sentir claramente la energía correr reactivando circuitos que parecían dormidos, radares, armas todo parecía estar recuperándose lentamente; hasta que un leve mareo le acompaño.

-¿Qué?- Susurre extrañado mientras analizaba el receptáculo nuevamente.

-Alto grado- Me dije identificando esa rara sensación de desorientación.

-Mi última reserva. La guardaba para una ocasión especial- Respondió la pipa tranquilamente, Mi mirada recriminatoria se enfoco en su persona mientras él hablaba. ¡Alto grado, alto grado!, demonios Octane ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho?, yo confíe en ti en mi compañero, mi camarada, mi amigo. No pude evitar sentirme traicionado, se que él no lo hubiese hecho de mala manera, pero fui incapaz de decir la verdad, por un momento me sentí como esos tiempos traicionado, herido, solitario.

-Confié en ti- susurre confundido peleando por estabilizarme, mis alarmas internas se activaron mostrando una leve sobrecarga de sistemas. –Confié en ti- Repetí de un modo incrédulo, pero él seguía sin revelar nada, justamente como el buen Decepticon que es.

Mis fuerzas comenzaron a fallarme, mi debilidad se hizo presente, revelándome la realidad de mi figura. ¿Qué haría ahora?- Pensé, escuchando su voz nuevamente.

-Perdóname Star, pero sabía que si se daba el milagro de convencerte a beber un poco de energon seria realmente por suerte, así que pensé darte una carga alta para que pudieras recuperarte más rápidamente- Explico mientras yo trataba de mantener el equilibrio reposando parte de mi peso sobre el suyo de manera inconsciente, la verdad es que me sentí traicionado y no deseaba depender de él nuevamente, pero en mi estado era algo imposible..

-No tienes idea de…- Comencé pero las palabras se perdieron de mi mente, -Maldición Octane… por eso…por eso…- Exclame tratando de sonar enojado, aunque era realmente difícil en ese estado. Cualquiera diría que no se beber, pero cuando tus sistemas están exhaustos como los míos es imposible mantenerse firme y bien.

Mis sistemas estaban completamente agotados, permitiendo el paso libre de la bebida a las más recónditas áreas, estaba a punto de entrar en recarga y no lo podría evitar.

-Yo confié en ti- Susurre de un modo casi imperceptible, de todos era en el que más confiaba, de todos fue quien reacciono.

-Lo sé- Escuche su voz a lo lejos, -Pero descuida todo estará bien, yo no desapareceré por ahí, ni ninguno de los otros; descansa tranquilo –Afirmo.

Yo no deseaba reposar, aún no podía hacerlo, el tiempo era valioso, ambos lo sabíamos, pero en ese estado era imposible pelear más, por lo que me resigne permitiendo que mi cuerpo entrara en profunda recarga, no sin una ultimo susurro de ¿Por qué?.

Una pregunta que podría herir más que mil palabras, una pregunta que revelo, por un momento la confianza que en realidad posaba en él.

…………………………….

Octane…

Yo sabía que esto no mejoraría nuestra amistad, y que probablemente el seeker me odiaría cuando reentrará en línea, pero después de escuchar esa pregunte, no pude evitar arrepentirme, su gesto, esa voz, demonios Octane, Demonios, Me reproche avergonzado, Yo sabía que lo hacia por su bien, al ver la presión a la que se estaba sometiendo, sabía que era la única salida, pero el precio igual fue muy, muy alto.

-Es por su bien- Me dije tratando de aliviar el dolor que llevaba dentro, observe el resto del energon mientras admiraba lo que él minutos antes.

-Tanto trabajo me costo ganar parte de su confianza, pero esto ha sido motivado por esa razón, por su bien- Argumente en mi mente.

Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable?

Starscream es obstinado quizá en demasía, pero así solo se esta autodestruyendo, probablemente piense que es lo mejor, que lo hace por nosotros, pero no puedo dejar que continué lastimándose de esa manera. Él odia la compasión de los otros hacia su persona, detesta la pena y al cariño de un buen amigo, probablemente se deba a sus experiencias, pero yo no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

Tiempo atrás aclaramos los puntos al inicio de esta aventura, dejamos grabado lo que este viaje implicaría, pero no puedo ser tan frío.

Soy un Decepticon, esto no debería importarme, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lentamente levanto la forma para llevarla al lado del resto del equipo.

No los decepcionarás amigo, no mientras tengas mi apoyó, y aunque me odies, yo no me rendiré como los otros.

Con pasos firmes mi figura se divisa frente al resto, en mis brazos reposa nuestro guía, aquel a quien elegimos seguir como líder.

Se que estas cansado, te has agotado a puntos inimaginables y como amigo tuyo no puedo permitirlo, se que la preocupación por la seguridad del grupo no te permite descansar, pero si sobrevivimos antes, podemos hacerlo una vez más.

-Hay amigo, se que tal vez no me perdones, pero necesito hacer esto por ti y por ellos-

Swindle me observa desde su lugar, a su lado Blitzwing ya esta en recarga, acompañado de Dead End y Breakdown.

El jeep sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió, pero después de nuestra breve charla, tan sólo se levanta para darme el paso.

-Yo tomare su lugar esta noche- Exclama alejándose para tomar el puesto designado.

-Gracias- Comento sin esperar respuesta de su parte, se que el entiende, pero como Decepticons hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos cambiar, como el hecho de replicar a esa respuesta.

………………………………

_(Flashback)_

El triplecon observo el liquido con atención, el había guardado los receptáculos improvisados que Starscream uso después del rescate de Dead End y ahora parecía un buen momento para usarlos.

Octane…

-¿Qué es eso?- Se escucho la pregunta de Swindle completamente consiente de lo que tengo en mis manos. Al parecer no es de los mechas que dejan pasar cualquier acción de sus aliados, mientras revisa el progreso de su pequeña herida.

-Energon- Conteste sin mirarlo, aún no sabía si era lo correcto pero, demonios no podía seguir observando sin hacer algo.

-No- Río el Jeep, -Es alto grado- Aseguro notando ese brillo poco natural.

-Que importa si lo es- Argumente con recelo, así como Star, yo tampoco confiaba mucho en el "todo terreno", pero si toleraba a Blitzwing, podía tolerarlo a el también.

-No te preocupes Triplecon, a diferencia del nuestros compañeros, yo no necesito combustible extra, al menos por el momento- Oí la afirmación Decepticon dorado.

Ese argumento no me extraño, ese pequeño combaticon siempre había sido precavido y ventajoso, seguramente lleno todos sus tanque de reserva antes de abandonar al bando contrario para unirse al nuestro.

-No me mires así Jet, yo sabía que seguiría un rumor o una leyenda, no esperaba toparme con ustedes tan rápido. Una pequeña pausa acompaño esa frase con una breve mirada a nuestro compañero seeker. –O a él tan cambiado- Susurro en un modo casi culpable.

-Es bueno saber que no tendré que preocuparme por eso también- Replique enfocando mi atención hacia mi camarada y ahora líder.

-Es para él ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono el jeep incapaz de dar por terminada la conversación. Agradezco que el resto estuviese en profunda recarga mientras montábamos guardia o no sabría como explicar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Necesita recuperarse- Contesté sin pensar, no podía negar que estaba tremendamente preocupado y temía que algo peor pudiese pasar.

Swindle continúo admirando la postura de nuestro líder quien se mantenía de pie a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Desde nuestro lugar era difícil distinguir los daños superficiales en la figura del seeker, creando esa imagen abstracta de perfección y fuerza. Si alguien lo mirase ahora comprendería porque es que esos seres alguna vez fueron tan temidos, dueños del aire, pero igual de mortales en el suelo.

Nunca imagine que un solo mecha podría llegar hacer tanto daño en tan poco tiempo.

-Un diseño único, para un grupo único- Comente después de esa breve reflexión, recordando la a sus viejos compañeros, un deleite en las alturas, pero terriblemente peligrosos para el enemigo. Que gran ventaja tuvimos durante eras gracias a sus habilidades; sería correcto decir que fuimos los Decepticons quienes dominaron las alturas debido a esos interesantes modelos-

-Si, es una lastima que sea el último- Interrumpió el vehículo de cromas amarillos.

Una cruenta verdad que apenas logro llegarme de lleno, era verdad lo que el combaticon decía, no mas seekers, no más dominio aéreo. Fue cuando finalmente comprendí lo que el pequeño avión en realidad debía estar sintiendo, la soledad con la que yo era familiar, pero a un nivel más complejo.

No más diseños similares, ni modelos de esa especie, de menos yo aún tengo al traidor de Blitzwing en el equipo, pero él esta sólo como el último de los seekers.

-Descuida, esta conversación permanecerá en privado- Confirmo el combaticon a lo que respondí con un sencillo.

-¿Cuanto?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta Jet?- Respondió el jeep con inocencia, una que ni yo le podía creer.

-Nunca haces las cosas sin obtener ganancia alguna por ellas- Afirme

-Tal vez no eres tan distraído como pensaba-Comento el combaticon, -Sin embargo las cosas no son como antes, y aunque pudiese decir cualquier precio se que no podrías pagarlo, así que haremos un trato, yo no diré nada a cambio de que tu me debas un favor, ya sabes algo a futuro, nadie sabe de quien se puede necesitar ayuda en estos días, sobre todo si hablamos de un gran vehículo de carga- Dijo alegremente, como si nada sucediese.

Algo que me hizo sentir en cierto modo, no se si aliviado o más bien preocupado, pero era la única opción, honestamente no se que era peor, si arriesgarme con el resto del grupo o permitir que Swindle guardara el secreto.

-Tú sabes que cuando cierro un negocio soy 100 por ciento una mecha de palabra- Exclamo notando mi indecisión.

-Que más da, no es como si fuera a perder más de lo que podía ganar- Trate de convencerme tomando su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Espero que sepas en lo que estas metiendo Octane- Pensé sin decir más.

……………………………………..

La pipa observo al grupo, tal vez había abusado de la confianza otorgada por su camarada, era probable que no la pudiese recuperar, al menos no en muchísimo tiempo, Starscream aún vestía las cicatrices de las viejas traiciones, tanto suyas, como del resto. El arrepentimiento por sus acciones se hizo claro, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-No importa lo que suceda, llevaremos esta carrera hasta el final- Murmuro.

………………………………………

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo, pronto el momento de reiniciar el viaje llegaría, el primero en despertar sería Dead End, quien no se extraño de encontrar al seeker en profunda recarga, a diferencia del otro triplecon.

-¿Qué sucedió?, Veo que finalmente decidió confiar en nosotros para encargarnos de la guardia.- Dijo con una renovada confianza.

Si tan sólo supieran la realidad de lo que pasaba, pero Swindle cumplió su palabra haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios, como si no pasará nada.

-Nos marcharemos pronto, debemos mantenernos en movimiento si no queremos ser detectados- Escuche la profunda voz del Stunticon, Dead End no era un mecha de muchas palabras, pero cuando hablaba era porque realmente había que poner atención a sus palabras.

Sin más Blitzwing se dirigió hacia la figura de Breakdown, a quien tomo entre brazos, -Yo lo llevaré- Argumento aún con ese toque culpable, -Tu encargarte de nuestro seeker- Finalizo alistándose para emprender el viaje.

Todos sabíamos que el necesitaba descansar, aún faltaba la parte más complicada del camino.

Se que ambos mi compañero aéreo y yo aún tenemos cosas que resolver, pero acepte sus actos, pues a pesar de todo el respetaba las ordenes de mi camarada, mi… ex amigo.

-El temor al rechazo se hizo presente, algo que identifique con el otro triplecon¿Así se sentía cuando nos topamos en ese escape¿Así cuando nos reencontramos gracias a Starscream?, ahora no era el momento indicado para eso-Me reproche, enfocando la atención al Decepticon que llevaba en brazos.

Un suspiro acompaño el movimiento, Swindle me observo por un segundo, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-Avanzaremos hasta encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos, para otro breve descanso y algunas reparaciones- Comente esperando los reproches, pero creo que la actitud de Star había dejado en claro quien era su segundo, al menos hasta ese momento.

-Después en cuanto Star este en línea seguiremos sus órdenes, se que él tiene algo muy serio pensado, pero sea lo que sea será probablemente nuestra única respuesta, y sin importar lo que pase, recuerden que todos aquí tenemos el mismo objetivo-Afirme con una fuerza ajena.

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad¿Por qué no les explicas sobre la confianza que has traicionado?-Me dije.

No lo haré, dejaré que Star decida, le daré el beneficio de la duda- Continué en mi mente.

A diferencia de Hook yo se que ha cambiado, se que probablemente no confié en mi, no lo culpare por eso, pero no me abandonará como lo habría hecho antes. Porque yo si confió en él.

………………………………..

Notas del autor: Otro capítulo un poco lento, lo lamento pero son los detalles arreglar antes de que se de el principio del fin. En el siguiente capitulo escucharemos la decisión final de Starscream y pondrán en practica su estrategia de escape.

Seamos realistas, nuestro seeker ya merecía un descanso, uno que se negaba aceptar, y creo que Octane hasta cierto punto tenia razón, aunque ¿Habrá sido el método correcto?.

Para mi la confianza es escencial y es algo sumamente delicado con lo que no se puede jugar.

Gracias a todos por las review, me alegra tener de vuelta a Skybite espero no de mucha lata, je,je. En lo que se refiere a la ley de Newton, en efecto me refería a esa ley.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


	10. Libertad

Capitulo 10

Libertad

………………………….

Libertad es lo que buscamos desde que fuimos creados, la libertad de hacer nuestras propias elecciones, de ser independientes de ir y venir; pero como todos los de nuestra raza fuimos ideados para servir.

Esa fue la razón de nuestro verdadero origen, un concepto que por muchos siglos fue una regla inviolable, hasta que uno, entre todos; decidió no seguir respetando esas reglas. Muchos admiraron esa valentía, ese coraje pero como en casi todo a través del tiempo perdió el sentido original, cayendo en ese circulo vicioso y repitiendo la historia hasta un nuevo inicio.

Ahora es casi imposible distinguir quien tuvo la razón, pero después de tantos años ya no es importante. Nuestro enemigo lo comprendió, se marcharon con la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor, de romper ese ciclo interminable que nos llevo casi a la devastación, ahora nosotros enfrentamos el final de nuestra propia sección, ¿Avaricia?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Ira?, que importa la razón.

-Yo solo quiero romper con eso-

………………………….

El murmullo se hizo presente ante el único presente, quien de inmediato retrocedió unos instantes inseguro.

El tiempo había pasado y al parecer su recuperación había durado un poco más de lo que él había calculado, pero era normal considerando la cantidad de daño que debía ser reparado.

-Debo romper con eso- Continuo el susurro atrayendo la atención de mecha presente.

……………………………………

Confusión eso fue lo primero que llego a mi mente, Confusión con el clásico,-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucedió?- Esas preguntas se hicieron presentes en mi procesador, el cual aún no podía establecer conexión con el resto de mi ser, como si todo fuese solo una ilusión de la realidad. Por un lado no parecía tan malo, pues eso no me permitía sentir esos profundos dolores que ya me eran completamente familiares, pero por otro lado, el pánico hizo presa de mi ser, al sentirme completamente inmóvil, incapaz de ser libre, incapaz de vivir. Demasiado dolor, demasiadas perdidas, todo esto marca una chispa de un modo inimaginable, creando viejas fisuras imposibles de sanar.

-No te muevas o terminaras de dañar tu extremidad inferior izquierda-

-¿Quién?- Pregunte buscando establecer alguna referencia con lo que sucedía.

-¿HOOK?, no puede ser Hook- Me repetí seguro de que el constructicon nos había abandonado.

-No te extralimites; ese energon si te pego duro, más de lo que tenía estimado, pero estarás bien en un rato- Continuo el ser al que no distinguía adecuadamente a causa de mi enfoque, aunque la voz estaba ligada a ese archivo de datos.

-¿Blitzwing?- El nombre iba de acuerdo aquel que me acompañaba, pero por alguna razón esa escena no se veía bien del todo. El es un guerrero no un médico.

-Voy a retirar la base que construiste para soportar el peso de tu pierna, así que de seguro dolerá- Dijo ignorando mi confusión.

-¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?- Me pregunte inseguro.

-¿Cómo esta?- Escuche una segunda voz, esta vez trate de identificar al recién llegado, pero todo estaba borroso y fuera de enfoque. Seguramente a causa de los efectos secundarios del alto grado.

-No puede ser un sueño,- me dije, el maldito dolor y la desorientación eran demasiado reales como para haber sido un simple sueño.

-Mareado como esperaba- Prosiguió el triplecon colocando esa herramienta en la pierna, -Ahora detenlo, esto va a doler- Aseguro haciendo presión en un punto creando una especie de palanca contra mi pierna.

Por un momento la confusión se desvaneció siendo remplazada por algo mucho peor…Dolor, un dolor tan intenso que no pude evitar reaccionar. Con fuerza trate de escapar atacando aquel que me sostenía, mis manos presionaron sus brazos con fuerza mientras intentaba escapar.

-Ya casi termino, sostenlo- Repitió el tanque aplicando más presión. Mis opticos se enfocaron en el ser que me retenía, aquel causante de todo eso. Por un momento pareció dudar al notar una suave marca de energon marcar mi labio.

El dolor era demasiado intenso, con lo último de mi fuerza logre deshacerme de ambos levantándome para tratar de huir, sin embargo en el momento en el que mi pie toco el piso me desplome sin remedio.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!- Grite exasperado.

-Tranquilo Star, todo esta bien- Afirmo Octane. Si ese miserable traidor estaba presente y fue él quine me detuvo en contra de mi voluntad.

-¡No me llames así!- Grite tratando de alejarme, mi reacción era mas guiada por instinto que por la razón, pero esa escena me era tan familiar, algo tan común en el pasado. Yo a merced de mi atacante incapaz de hacer nada más para defenderme. Mi mente perturbada no tuvo problemas en ligar los eventos fácilmente.

El miedo es una poderosa arma y ahora a pesar de tanto, seguía afectándome como si fuese ayer.- Maldito seas Megatron, porque marcaste más que mi alma-

-¡Aléjate!- Exclame tratando de activar mi espada, pero lo más devastador fue descubrir que no respondía a mi llamado.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Pregunte con renovado terror, -¿Qué rayos me hiciste?- Continué arrastrándome hasta pegar con un muro. La fría superficie invadió mi espalda mientras yo me esforzaba por tratar de alejarme.

-Sólo estamos tratando de ayudar- Susurro el Jumbo Jet ofreciendo su mano, yo le mire molesto, finalmente la razón volvía a estabilizarse poco a poco, causando que me percatará de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Aléjate de mi- Murmure antes de desviar la mirada, estaba molesto, extremadamente molesto con él, después de todo; había violado nuestro pacto, lo que firmo nuestra amistad, abusando de mi confianza-

-Lamento lo sucedido- Respondió haciendo caso omiso a mi orden, -Yo solo quería ayudarte Star, tu estabas en mal estado y yo…-Dijo en voz más baja, casi en un tono comprensivo.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así- Conteste agresivamente.

El triplecon asintió levantándose para marcharse, -Lo siento mucho, sólo deseaba ayudar, estabas mal herido y necesitabas recuperar algo de energía, pensé que sería lo mejor considerando lo que estábamos a punto de enfrentar- Argumento antes de dar un par de pasos.

Igual que Sky, ¿Cuántas veces escuche esas mismas palabras de él?, esa gran nave blanca, quien aseguro ser como mi guardían, mi mejor amigo mi verdadero compañero aéreo.

Maldición, maldición, yo lo se Octane, se que lo hiciste porque pensaste que estaba bien, pero esa no fue la manera correcta, no lo fue, sin importar lo que en realidad pensabas.

-Yo confié en ti- Susurre; lo que lo hizo detener sus pasos.

-Y puedes seguir haciéndolo Starscream- Respondió aproximándose nuevamente. –Yo no voy a traicionarte, lo que hice fue para ayudarte, fue porque quería evitar que cometieras suicidio- Prosiguió con arrepentimiento en su voz.

Suicidio, -¿Acaso no crees que ya estoy o suficiente maduro como para saber hasta donde puedo llegar sin cometer suicidio?- Le cuestione intentando incorporarme sin tomar su mano.

-No apoyes la pierna, Blitzwing y yo hemos estado trabajando en ella y aún no hemos terminado- Comento al ver como probaba la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Tu espada no responde porque los componentes que usamos para tus alas aún no se han adaptado del todo- Continuo

-¿Componentes?, ¿De donde sacaste componentes?- Le cuestione enfocando de nuevo su figura, la cual revelaba sus alas sin algunos de sus paneles y cubiertas.

-No son las mismas piezas, pero te permitirán volar- Finalizo apenado.

-¡Demonios Octane!, ¿Qué has hecho?- Le dije apoyándome en la pared.

-Yo puedo circular junto con Swindle y Dead End, pero tú sólo tienes esa forma alterna; además así tendremos más oportunidad- susurro.

Mi camarada hablaba como si él no fuera importante, algo que me dolió. ¿Acaso eso te di a entender?, ¿Por qué siempre hago eso?, no importa lo que haga o como actué siempre terno lastimando a los que quiero, mi amistad hacia el triplecon creció desde el momento en que nos vimos, siempre a mi lado, siempre fiel, él no se marcho donde otros fallaron, el prosiguió a pesar de mis tratos, él confió en mi y yo lo hice en él. Pero te traiciono me dijo otra voz en mi interior, pero ¿Era eso verdad?, ¿Es traición el sacrificar por la seguridad de un amigo?... No eso no es traición, eso es lealtad.

-No esta bien;-Comencé haciendo claro que su opinión acerca de su ser no era correcta, -Se que alguna vez hemos tomado piezas de los caídos pero no hay orgullo en eso, es solo mera supervivencia, pero esto, esto no tiene nombre, no hay manera de expresarlo- Dije observando sus daños.

Sabía que algo así podría pasar, por eso no permití que el cansancio me ganara.

-No es gran cosa en realidad, solo un grupo de paneles y alerones puedo transformarme pero no puedo navegar, si fuese necesario ustedes podrían jalarme- Comento en un tono más aliviado. Además Blitzwing es mejor que yo en reparaciones de campo, él ha vivido como tú los últimos años desde que salvo cybertron- Interrumpió el Jumbo Jet , Así que después de una breve charla, el ofreció su ayuda, jamás seremos tan buenos como Hook o los demás constructicons, pero hicimos un trabajo decente.

-Debiste preguntarme primero- Replique suavemente, - No fue una decisión justa y lo sabes-

¿Por qué siempre debe haber alguien con delirio de héroe?, ¿Por qué?, no podía seguir enojado con él, ahora era culpa lo que me invadía al saber lo que había sacrificado por mí.

-No fue lo correcto- Me repetí, pero no había modo de deshacer lo hecho.

-La vida no es justa Starscream- Irrumpió el tanque Jet.

-Pero nosotros somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones- Afirme fríamente.

-En efecto, y también debemos pagar por eso- Continúo Blitzwing, tu decidiste ayudarnos, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias- finalizo indicándole a Octane que le prestara sus herramientas, para seguir trabajando.

-Como dije antes dolerá, pero si funciona, serás capaz de volver a volar y de transformarte- Aseguro.

Esta vez no replique, ambos tenían razón después de todo. Aún así cuando esto terminará los triplecon lo iban a pagar de algún modo de eso estaba seguro.

……………………………..

Las nuevas reparaciones devolvieron algo de fuerza al viejo grupo, el cual sabía que ese momento de paz era solo lo que faltaba para el gran inicio, pues juntos buscarían su libertad.

…………………………….

El tiempo transcurrió esa última noche, los Deepticons se prepararon para la batalla escuchando las órdenes de su líder, el seeker dejo ver la fuerza de su decisión en sus palabras,sabían que esa misión era casi un suicidio, aún así si lograban tener éxito serían libres, libres de su condena y de Charr.

-No será fácil y probablemente sean nuestro mejores compañeros y aliados, pero eso no importará porque hemos elegido otro camino, y como sucede en las guerras, no todos seguimos el mismo lado.

-No les pido que lo hagan por mí, no es por una presencia o una persona por lo que lo hacemos, sólo recuerden que esto es por su libertad- Finalizo la nave encendiendo motores.

El resto le siguió sin titubear, Todos estamos en este camino, y no hay manera de dar marcha atrás.

……………………………

El grupo avanzo sin miedo a través de esos terrenos peligrosos, las sombras iluminaron las formas creando un espectáculo antinatural y al mismo tiempo grandioso, la fuerza del ese viejo ejercito, con sus integrantes decididos. Sólo 2 naves se apreciaban en el cielo, custodiando al grupo de vehículos liderado por el gran triplecon. El polvo se perdía tras sus motores, las llantas recorrían el paraje sin preocupación acompañado del rugir de los motores.

Muchos mechas admiraron el pequeño convoy sin intervenir dejando libre el paso, ¿Qué era lo que hacía que esos vehículos fuesen admirados?, ¿La fuerza que transmitían al presentarse y retar a ese decadente líder?, ¿O era la presencia de esos fantasmas de la guerra que cercaban sus figuras cuidando a sus integrantes como viejos guardianes?

Los admiraban pero les temían, deseaban seguirlos pero al mismo tiempo no sabían si deseaban compartir su destino.

Repentinamente de la nada un par de Lotus Gemelos se unió al grupo flanqueando los costados de un solo movimiento. El seeker giro de manera inadvertida rodeando a los recién llegados, quienes continuaron el paso.

Como un ritual de aceptación el grupo prosiguió dándole la bienvenida a cualquiera que al final quisiese salir de ahí.

-Si su miedo es mayor a su deseo de vivir, entonces no hay nada más que pueda hacer, pero sin importar lo que ellos crean yo se que lograremos salir victoriosos- Exclamo Starscream adelantándose al grupo nuevamente.

…………………………….

El objetivo se revelo al frente con su impactante figura, al fin la forma del la vieja fortaleza se hizo presente, a su alrededor un grupo de Sweeps sobrevolaba, acompañado de sus propios vehículos terrestres.

-La desventaja numérica es nuestra, pero seguiremos conforme al plan-Confirmo el Jet en su transmisión.

-Blitzwing y yo nos encargaremos de cubrirlos- Continuo cargando sus cañones. –El resto ya sabe que hacer, nada de enfrentamientos directos a menos que no quede alternativa- Finalizo el seeker preparándose; la distancia se acorto entre ambos rivales pero eso no preocupo al veterano de guerra.

-Octane- Exclamo la nave antes de elevarse para iniciar el combate –Gracias- Fue todo lo que Dijo ascendiendo para mantenerse en formación al lado del otro triplecon.

-Te veré del otro lado compañero- Replico la Pipa, acelerando a todo para atravesar las puertas bajas de la fortaleza custodiada.

Swindle cargo su cañón disparando al frente para liberar el camino, Octane le imito llevándose consigo a todo el que se le atravesará, la misión no era pelear de frente, sólo llegar al punto establecido y partir.

Dead End disminuyo la velocidad cubriendo al camión quien llevaba consigo a su único hermano vivo -Yo me encargo de la retaguardia- Confirmo activando sus propias armas, sorpresivamente los Lotus le imitaron, dejándole saber que él sería quien marcase el paso en ese momento. El porche conoció a los gemelos Decepticon, pero nunca peleo a su lado, sin embargo su coordinación era tan exacta que parecían haber sido creados solo para ese momento.

Como en la tierra, deportivo se sintió por un momento renovado, la carga de la vida de todos sus hermanos se desvaneció otorgándole renovadas fuerzas.

-Yo cubriré el área, tu y Swindle avancen- Confirmo el Porche frenando, Octane iba a replicar, pero la presencia de los Lotus al lado del carro lo obligo avanzar. El comprendía que el Stunticon lo necesitaba, debía hacerlo para recuperar su honor permitiendo que su alma descansara.

Sin más la pipa continúo su camino con un lamborgini inconsciente en su interior, y la figura del jeep abriéndole paso.

-Lo lograremos-

……………………………

En lo alto Star vio venir el primer ataque, alistándose cargo cañones indicando a Blitswing a imitarlo, -¡Tu y yo combatimos alguna vez en equipo!- Confirmo el triplecon virando algunos grados.

-Entonces sabes lo que debemos hacer si hay desventaja numérica- Replico el pequeño Jet.

En efecto una de las estrategias más peligrosas pero eficaces en situaciones como esa era la de fuego cruzado ellos estarían en el centro de las miras, pero debido a la desventaja numérica aprovecharían el fuego enemigo atravesando formaciones, contando tan sólo con su habilidad de vuelo y velocidad.

-Conozco la maniobra- Confirmo la otra aeronave.

-Entonces eso haremos, espero que estés listo para esto- Respondió el Seeker.

-Descuida- Fue la última respuesta del tanque – jet. –De cualquier modo yo ya estaba muerto y esta es una segunda oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar-

Ambas naves viraron descendiendo hacia sus rivales, el combustible corrió hacia los motores iniciando el ataque con velocidad.

Los dos aviones entraron en medio de la formación, esquivando a los rivales con leves movimientos, los Sweep no esperaban esa clase de maniobra por lo que abrieron fuego acertando en sus mismos compañeros tal y como Star lo había previsto.

Starscream se mantenía en posición paralela al triplecon virando rápidamente, enviando sus instrucciones sin perder de vista el fuego enemigo, -45 grados izquierda- exclamo evitando una coalición frontal, - 30 grados derecha- fue la segunda orden creando un suave giro acompasado que los hizo escapar -90 grados y aumenta potencia en la turbina izquierda- las dos naves viraron bruscamente cuando un gran láser paso a su costado.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Afirmo Blitzwing notando lo cerca del disparo.

-Aún nos falta otra vuelta- Respondió el seeker, virando para reentrar en batalla.

………………………….

Abajo Swindle y Octane habían logrado llegar asta el hangar, donde el combate continuaba sin esperanzas de avance, -No podemos estar aquí eternamente- Exclamo el jeep disparando justo para cubrirse, Octane a su lado se defendía de igual manera abriendo fuego aquellos que los tenían rodeados.

-Debemos llegar hasta la nave más cercana, pero no lo lograremos si seguimos detenidos de este modo, el tiempo se agota y cada segundo nuestro implica uno afuera en el aire para Blitzwing y Starscream.

-Lo se, lo sé- Contesto el combaticon irritado, -Pero obviamente estamos en desventaja.

Repentinamente una explosión voló parte del muro causando que todos se lanzaran al piso para cubrirse, el polvo se elevo recubriendo por un instante los alrededores.

-Es ahora o nunca- Se dijo Octane, levantando al lambo y corriendo hacia el gran hueco sin importarle que esperar del otro lado.

-¿Estas loco?-Pregunto el todo terreno, pero al parecer el triplecon no lo escucho.

-Genial- Se dijo Swindle corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El pasillo comunicaba con el punto donde las naves reposaban-Al fin- Exclamo Octane notando al causante de la explosión de pie al otro lado del lugar.

-No puedo creerlo- Comento para si justo cuando el resto del grupo se reunía.

-Pensé que no lo harían- Fue la respuesta del Constructicon.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el triplecon confundido, a su espalda las figuras de los gemelos y Dead End se revelo alistando sus armas.

-Ellos fueron recibidos de inmediato- Confirmo Hook señalando a los Lotus, -¿Porque no yo?- Le cuestiono la grúa con seriedad.

-Tú eres parte de un Gestalt, tú jamás abandonarías a tu equipo- Afirmo el Jumbo Jet decidido.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora- Contesto el Constructicon.

-Entonces eres bienvenido, ahora vamonos que no tenemos tiempo para charlas enigmáticas, ni asuntos de conciencia- Interrumpió Swindle corriendo hacia una de las naves. El grupo le miro estupefacto antes de reaccionar y seguirle.

Los Mechas atravesaron el puente de anclaje liberando la primera nave que cumpliera con su objetivo, el combustible era limitado, pero estaban seguros de que esa tendría suficiente para su escape.

-La nave insignia de Galvatron, es suicidio- Comento Hook admirando la gigantesca estructura.

-Así como todo lo que hemos hecho- Contesto Dead End adelantándose para tratar de forzar la cerradura.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte- Comento Octane deteniéndose al lado del Constructicon quien le observo con seriedad.

-Se que no confías en mi triplecon, y no te culpo, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero me gustaría que entendieras esto; yo no soy esclavo de nadie, soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones, a pesar de que forme parte de un grupo Gestalt como argumentas- Replico la grúa enfocando su atención al resto de los Decepticons quienes parecían estar cerca de descifrar el código de acceso.

-Hable con mis compañeros, les ice ver mi posición antes de tomar una decisión- Prosiguió el médico sin molestarse en verificar la reacción del Jumbo Jet.

-Su lealtad en incuestionable, pero se que con el tiempo me seguirán, como lo harán todos aquéllos que deseen sobrevivir, es sólo cuestión de tiempo- Exclamo con convicción.

-Pronto todos se percatarán de que no hay futuro en este lugar, siguiendo las ordenes de un maniático a quien no le interesa nada más que su propio bienestar- Finalizo justo en el momento en el que la cerradura cedió.

Octane pensó en alguna respuesta al respecto, pero las palabras del Constructicon eran reales, él no podía negar que en parte pensaba lo mismo, más después de ver todo o que habían enfrentado en ese limitado espacio de tiempo.

-Es cierto, cada quien es libre de tomar sus decisiones es por eso por lo que estamos haciendo esto, no sólo es cuestión de supervivencia, también de honor y lo más importante de libertad- Se dijo admirando la valentía que demostraban sus compañeros al desafiar toda ley por ese sueño.

-Somos un grupo interesante sin duda, fragmentos de muchos puntos, pero unidos por una misma razón, creo que después de todo vale la pena arriesgarse a conocer el resultado- Pensó

-¡Apresúrense!- Grito el jeep Combaticon indicando que el resto del grupo ya estaba dentro, al parecer Dead End había logrado descifrar eL código de seguridad rápidamente lo que les daba ventaja para seguir el plan y apoyar a sus compañeros.

Tanto Octane como Hook se observaron un segundo antes de entrar, no necesitaron más para aceptarse o entenderse, menos si una decisión había sido tomada, el cruzar ese umbral solo implicarían que no habría manera de dar marcha atrás, y ellos parecían haber decidido su destino.

-Bien confiamos en ti Starscream, todos nosotros hemos llegado hasta aquí por ti, ahora es tu turno de demostrarnos que nos estamos equivocados y guiarnos- Pensó la Pipa siguiendo los pasos de sus camaradas.

La puerta de la nave se cerró a sus espaldas dejando atrás esa vida, aquella que los había definido como seres en el universo, que había dado un sentido a su existencia durante eras, la única conocida para muchos y prácticamente indesafiable para otros.

-Adiós al pasado, bienvenido seas futuro- Se dijo el Constructicon admirando la grisácea superficie de la puerta ahora sellada.

-Los veré en casa hermanos, sea donde sea- Finalizo antes de virar para dirigirse al puente.

…………………………….

Las decisiones que tomamos pueden definir nuestros destinos y nuestras vida por muy sencillas que parezcan, un detalle puede cambiar el rumbo de un ser con una facilidad única.

………………………………

Los dos jets viraron escapando de la última formación, los Sweep parecían haber comprendido el objetivo de sus maniobras evitando caer en ellas mientras rompían filas, a pesar de esto era casi imposible no salir dañado con la lluvia de fuego que enfrentaban.

Un golpe certero afecto al triplecon casi derribándolo con el impacto, las alarmas sonaron y el humo de su ala cubrió el lugar con velocidad, marcando con más facilidad al objetivo.

-Starscream me dieron, no podré mantenerme en vuelo mucho tiempo- Exclamo el triplecon convencido de su fracaso.

-Resiste un poco más, trata de ascender para alejarte del fuego enemigo; daremos una vuelta al perímetro, mientras extingues el fuego del ala, luego apaga los motores del costado dañado e intentaremos seguir adelante a impulso medio- Replico el comandante.

-SI no tenemos noticias del resto del grupo pronto esta misión habrá sido un fracaso- Se dijo el seeker, buscando alguna solución, su compañero estaba dañado e incapacitado para maniobrar de manera rápida, lo que hacía un blanco fácil y si a eso le sumaban el rastro de humo que dejaba las cosas empeoraban drásticamente.

-Blitzwing no puede aterrizar, si lo hace estará acabado, yo sólo puedo brindarle protección en el aire, por lo que tendremos que arriesgarnos, es el último movimiento que nos queda, sólo espero sea suficiente tiempo para que el resto del grupo escape- Se dijo alcanzando al triplecon.

-Escucha con atención- Llamo el jet semicarmesí a su aliado atrayendo su atención –No tenemos muchas posibilidades, sin tu velocidad de respuesta no tendremos esperanzas de seguir con esta clase de maniobras- Exclamo por su frecuencia consiente del impacto de esa oración en su compañero.

-Lo sé- Afirmo el tanque Jet medio resignado, -Ha sido un placer volver a volar contigo- Continuo pensando en el movimiento siguiente, generalmente el Jet herido era dejado atrás a su suerte como carnada mientras el resto escapaba de la batalla, por lo que no era raro que Blitzwing pensará más o menos lo mismo, después de todo fue Starscream quien diseño gran parte de esas estrategias de batalla, frías calculadoras y crueles, pero altamente efectivas en combate.

-¿De que hablas?- Replico el seeker,

-Yo seré el señuelo- Respondió el jet morado algo angustiado.

Star comprendió al momento lo que este estaba tratando de decirle, se estaba dando por vencido, permitiéndole la oportunidad de escapar mientras era abandonado, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento atravesó su forma recordando que él, era culpable de la actitud del otro "Con"; después de todo él había plasmado esa acción en el manual como una regla irrompible en situaciones como esa.

En esos momentos, la seguridad de las tropas era importante, pero lo era más lograr el objetivo, la pequeña aeronave sabía que en esos momentos nunca pensó en verse atrapado en una situación como esa, en esos tiempos la supervivencia nunca fue lo más importante, algo que le costo muchas vidas de guerreros valiosos, pero había estado tan cegado por las palabras de su supuesto líder que jamás pensó en el daño que realmente estaba haciendo.

-Mi falta de visión me llevo a esto, no debo permitir que ese error se repita- Se reprocho el seeker notando como descendía el triplecon.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Le llamo Star, por la frecuencia de emergencia.

-Si desciendo más seré el blanco ideal para los enemigos, esto te permitirá actuar y ganará tiempo para los nuestros, será un sacrificio útil- Comento el jet tanque decidido.

-No- Transmitió el seeker, tu te mantendrás detrás, usaré otro recurso de ataque abriendo paso para ambos, ganaremos tiempo si volamos sin un rumbo definido de manera impredecible- Continuo Starscream. –Se que es peligroso y podría costarnos la vida a ambos, pero es mejor a sacrificar a un buen aliado- Finalizo acelerando para colocarse frente al herido.

-Esto será complicado, sólo trata de mantener el alerón estable, compensando la dirección con tu costado menos afectado, no te preocupes por los enemigos yo me encargaré, si repentinamente me salgo de rango, descuida, tu concentrarte en mantener un curso variado- Ordeno el antiguo comandante sin dar espacio a quejas u observaciones.

Blitzwing no lo podía creer, esta era la segunda vez que ese jet se arriesgaba por él, si alguna vez pensó conocer el significado de lealtad y respeto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, pues lo que el seeker le inspiraba era un sentimiento completamente diferente al que tenía por Astrotrain o Megatron.

-Miedo, es era lo que realmente sentía por esos dos nombres, miedo de ser castigado por sus faltas o fallas- Se dijo enfocándose en el presente. Pero Megatron se ha ido, reemplazado por ese loco que lo condeno a morir por haber salvado su planeta natal y Astrotrain le dio la espalda imitando los conceptos de su líder con argumentos de traición. Fue entonces cuando comprendió como se había sentido Octane cuando lo rastreo por la recompensa, él Jumbo Jet se sintió traicionado, creyendo inocentemente que en realidad Blitzwig sólo deseaba ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo. Fue por esa razón que no se defendió cuando se encontraron, la mirada que Octane le daba cada vez que se veían desde su reciente encuentro le recordaba lo mal amigo que había sido, tal vez habría soportado el enojo, la ira, pero después de la intervención de Starscream solo obtuvo tristeza y decepción de ese rostro.

-Fui un tonto, no puedo recriminarle nada al respecto, yo fui capaz de elegir que hacer y preferí la traición, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado, que me fue difícil distinguir la verdadera amistad del mero compañerismo y trabajo en grupo. Nosotros somos torpes en ese sentido, nos burlamos de los Autobots por esa debilidad, cuando nunca entendimos lo que eso implicaba.

Ese vuelo era por su propia redención, por la oportunidad de seguir los pasos correctos, como su ahora líder, sólo quería hacer las cosas como debían haber sido desde el principio, y quizá obtener el perdón de su viejo amigo.

-Entraremos en rango de alcance en 10 segundos, comienza conteo Blitzwing; ¡Concéntrate!- Le llamo seeker adelantándose con los cañones activos.

Era verdad, ambos estaban en batalla, esa llamada de atención le hizo reaccionar, no podía distraerse nuevamente o no viviría para contarlo.

-¡No dejaremos que todo sea en vano, pelearemos sin miramientos y lograremos nuestros objetivos a como de lugar!- Exclamo Star comenzando el descenso.

Las dos naves bajaron encontrándose con más rivales, las naves enemigas venían de todas direcciones cerrándoles el paso constantemente abriendo fuego a sus contrarios, Star viro lentamente poniéndose justo frente a su compañero dañado, regresando el fuego sin pensarlo siquiera, con gracia acertó en casi todos los objetivos mientras disparaba sin cesar, el radar fijaba la mira en cada nave, disparando constantemente sin permitirle escapar, un par de disparos le acertaron pero el Jet no se movió de su posición, él pudo fácilmente esquivarlos, pero eso implicaría dejar de cubrir a su compañero.

Con otra indicación las naves ascendieron virando para rodear otro breve convoy el cual salio por otro costado buscando atraparlos en el centro.

-Eso no sucederá- Se dijo Star recargando armas.

Blitzwing también cargo sus misiles apuntando a los objetivos restantes, el se percato del daño que sufrió su comandante, pero fue simplemente superficial, sin embargo si continuaban así era probable que los derribaran tarde o temprano.

-¿Dónde demonios están?- Se pregunto un poco desesperado.

-Concéntrate en la batalla- Le reprendió el seeker, notando la distracción del triplecon. –Llegarán, sólo mantente firme- Prosiguió descendiendo inconcientemente para esquivar otro ataque. –Abajo- Comando, advirtiendo al otro del movimiento.

Su alarma señalo el peligro inminente, él sería un blanco seguro si no hacia algo en ese momento.

Vira en 360 grados Bitzwing tenemos un misil delantero y uno en la cola- Declaro iniciando la maniobra, las naves giraron coordinadamente; los proyectiles pasaron bajo sus alas estallando al encontrarse. La onda fue pequeña pero aprovecharon el impuso para estabilizarse, en especial el tanque Jet que no disponía de toda su potencia en motores.

-Estuvo demasiado cerca- Argumento el triplecon preocupado

-Se nos acaba el tiempo y las ideas, debemos tomar medidas drásticas- Respondió Starscream, usaremos su fuego nuevamente, pero esta vez no será de manera directa- Prosiguió ideando una nueva estrategia.

-Vamos a jugar con nuestros adversarios- Río el seeker fría y calculadamente.

El tanque Jet escucho la idea un poco impresionado, si ambos trabajaban de ese modo podían tener oportunidad, pero era mas peligroso que el movimiento con el que habían iniciado.

-Problemas drásticos, medidas drásticas- Se dijo tratando de seguir a su compañero.

Desviando el resto del combustible a sus turbinas, el impulso les permitió romper una nueva formación concentrándose en un objetivo. Las otras naves dispararon con la intención de eliminarlos pero ambos sabían a lo que se oponían.

-A mi marca frena y asciende a todo lo que las turbinas den- Dijo el seeker calculando la distancia del ataque enemigo.

Una fracción de segundo paso antes de que Star diera la señal, con un rápido frenado y ascenso esquivaron los disparos de sus rivales, los cuales acertaron sobre uno de los líderes contrarios.

-¡Si!- Celebro el tanque Jet recuperando algo de vida con aquello.

-Ahora por el resto, usaremos el poder de fuego solo para defensa y permitiremos que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio, ¿Qué te parece si los llevamos al alcance de los cañones terrestres?, ¿Crees estar listo?- Reto el jet más pequeño a su compañero.

-¿Bromeas?, estoy más que listo- Afirmo su aliado preparándose para un renovado descenso.

-Cuidado de no estrellarte con las formaciones geológicas, nos separaremos en un punto y viraremos para reencontrarnos al otro lado- Prosiguió Star alistándose para esa nueva incursión.

-Comprendido- Contesto el triplecon.

Los dos reiniciaron sus entrada, lo que desconcertó un poco a sus enemigos, cada regreso implicaba un cambio de estrategia drástico mientras dos naves estaban haciendo el trabajo de una unidad al menos.

-Vamos, vamos- Se dijo el seeker mientras esquivaban los disparos terrestres y aéreos, la verdad es que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ambos sabían que esas medidas eran usadas solo como últimos recursos, -Estamos usando demasiado combustible, si ellos no aparecen pronto, no tendremos muchas posibilidades- Se repitió percatándose de más señales enemigas en el radar, el número de enemigos no diminuía, no importaba cuantos derribarán siempre aparecían más, además por muy duro que se hiciera el triplecon, era obvio que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los impactos.

……………………………

Abajo alguien los observaba con una sonrisa admirando los movimientos enemigos, -Así que al fin te veo de frente- Se escucho el susurro mientras se transformaba para apuntar al objetivo.

Cuanto tiempo había deseado ese momento, desde su primera aparición, o tal vez desde la muerte de su segundo al mando, esa criatura había regresado para desacreditarlo, robarle la confianza y lealtad de sus tropas, actuando como estaba acostumbrado.

-Siempre hablando, siempre incitando- Continuo para sí, mientras las dos figuras viraban sobre la superficie.

-Ambos traidores, se creen héroes cuando no son más que fracasos- Finalizo.

El odio impreso en esos pensamientos era peor que el que sintió por el mismo líder Autobot, pero pagaría, él lo sabía, le haría pagar a esa nave su osadía, lo pondría como un ejemplo para todos lo que lo siguieron, lo torturaría por cada delito cometido, por cada desertor, por cada error.

-Pagaras con energon cada cosa que haz hecho y los tuyos te verán sufrir incapaces de hacer nada-Pensó decidido. Como gozaba el solo imaginar los gritos del molesto Seeker, él único que se atrevió a desafiarlo nuevamente.

-Esta vez no escaparas - Exclamo marcando su mira.

La alerta de fuego se activo permitiendo que Star se percatara de su nuevo enemigo. Como si el pasado volviera, la figura del cañón azulado se diviso en tierra moviéndose en su dirección, inconfundible como era despertó sentimientos enterrados, su chispa respondió con dolor, con tristeza, con ira, ese ente estaba de vuelta frente a él, buscando finalizar lo que comenzó eras antes, buscando justificarse en él cuando todo eso era resultado de sus malas decisiones.

-Tu pagaras por cada error que yo haya cometido- Esa frase seguía presente, como inscripción antigua, grabada en su ser, en su mente.

Un dolor fantasmal recorrió su cansada estructura recordándole esa experiencia pasada que marco el principio de todo ese hecho. El Jet tembló por un momento imaginando esa vieja y dolorosa partida.

-No de nuevo- Se repitió sintiendo el impacto de un misil en su costado, la presión le hizo perder concentración permitiéndose estar al alcance de su enemigo.

-No, no , no Grito virando sin dirección.

Las alertas sonaban y el humo se hizo presente al igual que el que tuvo su compañero momentos antes, con velocidad activo extintores, sin perder fuerza en el motor.

-No caeré de nuevo por su fuego, esta vez ¡NO!- Exclamo cambiando el rumbo hacia Galvatron.

-Si, si, ven aquí seeker, y permite que sea el final de esa fracasada raza- Replico el tirano preparándose para el disparo.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera ambos enemigos se encontraron, ese sería el final de esa larga carrera, al fin decidirían sus destinos.

-Las cosas cambiaron Galvatron no soy el mismo de antes, crees que puedes detenerme nuevamente, ¡Pues te reto a intentarlo!- Argumento Starscream calculando la velocidad de disparo, lo cual le fue fácil, pues después de una vez, era imposible olvidar los segundos de vida antes del impacto.

Como una vieja película, ese hecho se repitió en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

-Cambiemos el final de la historia, ¿Te parece?- Se dijo el Jet corrigiendo direcciones.

-Escuche tu reto desgraciado Seeker, tu has sido más que un dolor de cabeza, siempre entrometiéndote, pero al parecer nunca aprendes, Te gusta sufrir yo se que lo disfrutas, así que esta vez no seré tan magnánimo esta vez sentirás la lentitud de una muerte sumamente dolorosa frente a tus traicioneras tropas.

-¿Magnánimo?, o si en definitiva lo has sido conmigo, tu que has dejado a los tuyos morir sin remordimiento, que los has abandonado a su suerte mientras persigues fantasmas inexistentes- Replico el Jet analizando sus niveles de energía y los del enemigo, -Se que es una distracción Galvatron, pero créeme yo si aprendo de mis errores- Susurro captando el momento del cambio de dirección.

-Maldito, ¡MUERETE, MUERETE, MUERETE!- Dijo el líder Decepticon enfurecido, un gigantesco rayo se revelo, llevándose consigo algunas naves aliadas a su paso, pero eso no importaba mientras el seeker recibiera el impacto.

Ese ente que no lo dejaba en paz, como una maldición siguiéndolo en cada paso, en cada momento, como si fuera inmortal, con ira maldijo a esa nave, la cual solo trajo problemas a su existencia, siempre regresando, como el último de su raza, el últimos de los seekers. El seeker fantasma.

-Pero ni siquiera él podrá contra el poder el grandioso Galvatron- Se dijo, seguro de su victoria después de ese disparo.

…………………………………

Blitzwin lo vio, presencio cada situación con firmeza, no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, en su estado no llegaría lejos, además el fuego enemigo lo mantenía arrinconado. –Sólo eso faltaba- Se dijo, pero muy en el fondo esperaba ver la victoria de su nuevo líder, el sabía lo que les esperaba si eran derribados, hay cosas peores que la muerte se dijo, comprendiendo cual sería su futuro si perdían ese último enfrentamiento.

Pero el destino no podía ser tan cruel, no sería justo, pero ¿Cuándo ha sido el mundo justo? Para ellos era difícil decirlo.

…………………………………….

La pregunta se borro de la mente del triplecon cuando luna gigantesca sombra recubrió el área de batalla, la mayoría de los combatientes se detuvo a observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La nave insignia de Galvatron se elevo por los aires abriendo fuego a los contrarios, al percatarse la mayoría de los vehículos terrestres se marcharon, buscando un lugar para refugiarse, contra eso no se meterían. Algunos valientes le apuntaron, pero fueron derribados por los impactantes cañones de la gran fortaleza voladora.

Blitzwin miro impactado lo que sucedía, de todas las naves disponibles habían elegido la insignia.

Sin detenerse la gigantesca estructura continuo atacando a los alrededores abriéndose paso hacia el espacio.

………………………………

Starscream…

-Finalmente la vi, la gran nave insignia saliendo del hangar para defender a los nuestros, era como un sueño hecho realidad, después de tanto trabajo, lo habían logrado.

Sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

Galvatron quien estaba de pie cerca de donde me encontraba miro con enojo lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras maldecía su suerte.

-Sigue así- Me dije, -Sigue así y admira el resultado de tu trabajo- Continué sonriente.

-¡Tu has sido el causante!, no sólo dejaste en mal mi nombre, te burlaste de mi, desafiaste mis ordenes, robaste la lealtad de mis tropas y ahora también mi nave.

- Pero te tendré seeker, no escaparás de aquí vivo- Aseguro corriendo con su arma lista hacia mí. Yo tuve que descender momentos antes para evitar el disparo, por lo que no estaba lejos de él, con los cañones apuntando.

-En eso te equivocas Galvatron, yo no soy nadie para implementar un castigo, pero si para decirte que tu sólito has firmado tu destino- Argumente saltando justo antes de transformarme.

Yo sabía que era lo correcto, en ese momento no había tiempo para una confrontación, más adelante quizá, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, con otras razones. Aún así el pagaría por sus errores, estaba destinado al fracaso, los síntomas ya estaban presentes, lo justo sería que aquellos que han sufrido bajo su mando se encarguen del resto.

-Adiós Galvatron- Exclame alejándome, -Nos veremos en la siguiente vida- Proseguí reuniéndome con Blitzwing en el camino.

La nave abrió paso y nosotros volamos a su alrededor, sus compuertas de aterrizaje se abrieron permitiéndonos la entrada segundos antes de salir del alcancé de los presentes.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Alcance a escuchar claramente, era la voz de aquel que fue un líder, de aquel elegido que falló, era la voz de la desesperación y la frustración, exclamando algo que siempre soñé.

Algo que me hizo sentir realmente bien

Al cerrarse las compuertas puede ver algunas de mis tropas de pie esperando nuestra llegada, entre ellas una que esperaba ver.

-Veo que tomaste una decisión- Comente

-Si, y creo que fue la correcta- Respondió el Constructicon dirigiéndose al triplecon herido.

-Espero que nuestro retraso no haya sido muy problemático- Irrumpió la voz de Octane a lo lejos, aún no estaba completamente seguro de si lo había perdonado.

-Para nada, me dio la oportunidad de decirle adiós a un viejo amigo por habernos invitado- Replique sencillamente.

-Por cierto, interesante elección- Comente

-Era la mejor, creo que nos lo merecíamos- Afirmo Dead End, su comentario fue un poco sorpresivo, pues no era un mecha de bromas o cometarios positivos, pero creo que ese suceso había marcado un nuevo inicio para todos nosotros.

Juntos marchamos al puente donde observe a Charr, nuestra prisión, nuestra condena, la tumba de los que prefirieron quedarse atrás.

Pero no debo ni puedo sentirme mal por eso, nadie los obligo y la oportunidad estuvo presente.

Después de todo ellos fueron libres de tomar su decisión.

-Nos rastrearan, esta nave es como un imán de problemas- Escuche la afirmación de Hook a mi espalda, algo que yo sabía, pero el plan no terminaba ahí algo que desconocía.

-No te preocupes Hook ya tenemos todo fríamente calculado- Finalice sin dejar de observar ese que por un momento fue nuestro hogar.

Yo se que tarde o temprano regresaría, yo sabía que Galvatron o mejor dicho Megatron regresaría, sabía que vendría a cazarnos por haber tomado esta decisión, porque cada camino tiene sus altas y sus bajas, porque todo acto tiene un costo, en este caso estaba consiente de que sería alto.

Mi atención se dirigió a mis acompañantes quienes piloteaban la nave hacia el destino marcado en el plan, pero sus miradas se veían diferentes, como si sus chispas emitieran la alegría de saber que ahora eran dueños de su destino, de su vida.

-¿Por qué lo se?- Susurre

-Porque ahora son dueños de su futuro, porque ahora ya obtuvieron su libertad- Exclame cruzándome de brazos mientras me mantenía de pie en ese puente tan similar al que nos saco de Cybertron mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo logramos amigos, lo logramos- Escuche la afirmación de Octane

-Si eso era verdad, aunque nos faltaba camino por recordar antes de alcanzar a deseada paz, era justo que disfrutarán de ese momento-

-Felicidades Star- Continuo el triplecon deteniéndose para observar a mi lado, como lo hicimos antes, algo que era ya más que costumbre.

-Lo hicimos, somos libres- Finalizo con un orgullo indescriptible.

……………………………………..

Notas del autor: Aquí estoy colocando elementos que se hacen presentes en Decepticons y que como notarán comienzan a marcar la pauta de lo que presenciamos en ese otro fanfic; aunque la historia aún no ha terminado, aún faltan cosas que aclarar, pero como Star dijo en este capítulo aún falta camino por recorrer, pero es correcto disfrutar de ese momento ya que se lo han ganado.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por las reviews, yo prometí que las cosas darían un pequeño giro y que el final estaría más cercano, los veré en el siguiente capítulo.

Atentamente

Arken elf.


	11. Marcando un nuevo Rumbo

Capítulo 11

Marcando un nuevo rumbo

Notas del autor: Agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia, en especial a: Tavata, Fantasía de un ángel, Elena y Shadir por haberme acompañado hasta este capítulo.

Gracias.

…………………………….

La nave continúo su curso. Según el plan buscarían un lugar con varios puertos espaciales cercanos, esto facilitaría a que se deshiciesen de la fortaleza de Galvatron y se retirasen.

……………………………..

Star…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pregunte mirando la pantalla, el curso estaba firme así como la velocidad de impulso.

-En un rato más- Replico el constructicon trabajando en el sistema de rastreo, -Es un mecanismo ingenioso el que tenemos aquí- Continuo intrigado, -Sin duda obra de Shockwave.

-Probablemente- Conteste mirando nuevamente los radares de largo alcance.

-¿Qué buscas con tanto ahínco?- Cuestiono Octane, notando mi preocupación.

-Yo no los busco, ellos lo hacen, se que Galvatron debe tener más naves en espera, y no dudo que intente recuperar su insignia- Exclame seriamente

-Ya veo, eso lleva a la pregunta número dos, una vez en el muelle, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?- Continuo el triplecon tratando de averiguar nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-Eso es algo que debemos discutir- Replique levantándome del lugar que estaba ocupando.

-No te muevas mucho Starscream, las reparaciones que tuve que hacer en ustedes trío de naves descuidadas fue bastante extenso, así que no deseo que se extralimiten antes de tiempo, no estoy de humor para reensamblar sus sistemas de nuevo; más después de pasar por la pesadilla de tus alas y las de Octane- Argumento el médico en jefe.

-No me culpes a mi Hook, todo fue idea de Octane- Respondí saliendo de la habitación.

-Octane, ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para eso!- Escuche la voz de la grúa, -¿Acaso son todos los médicos iguales?- Me pregunte, recordando los comentarios de los Autobots acerca de su gruñón médico.

-Aquel que tú asesinaste- Me dije recordando ese momento, otra de mis acciones bajo el comando de Megatron, pero estábamos en guerra y esto trae por consecuencia, muertes, así como grandes perdidas para todas las partes.

-Starscream- Se escucho mi transmisor.

-¿Qué sucede Dead End?- Pregunte caminando hacia el puente, me alegré de la interrupción, no deseaba traer a mi mente nada de lo que había pasado con los Autobots; después de todo ellos eran historia antigua, así como el resto de esa vida.

Pero ¿No tienes interés en saber lo que sucedió realmente?, ¿No estas imitando sus movimientos y siguiendo sus pasos?, ahora eres Libre junto con el resto del grupo, ¿Buscarás finalmente a esa nave extraviada, al viejo amigo que abandonaste o seguirás el curso de estas acciones?

-Había mucho en que pensar, aún existían demasiados asuntos inciertos, como para relajarse.

-Tenemos la señal de una estación comercial interplanetaria, ¿Hacemos contacto o seguiremos de largo?

Era momento de tomar una decisión real. –Es momento de que hagan uso de su libertad de elección- Me dije activando de nueva cuenta el transmisor.

-Establece contacto y pide permiso para el anclaje; luego quiero verlos a todos en la sala de oficiales, hay algo que debemos discutir muy seriamente- Ordene esperando enfrentar ese renovado destino.

…………………………………….

La señal se dio en toda la nave, la mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerse cómodos, pues todos sabían que esa nave no podría ser su nuevo transporte, era demasiado peligrosa como para andar con ella, su uso fue en modo de emergente, nada más.

Blitzwing recorrió el pasillo pensativo, esos muros le traían a la mente viejos tiempos, cuando la compañía de sus 2 amigos era más que suficiente para hacer el trabajo.

-De menos esta Octane en el equipo- Pensó pasando su mano por las frías paredes- Aunque debo admitir que extraño esa agresiva personalidad de Astrotrain- Prosiguió deteniéndose en una de las habitaciones la cual estaba abierta. Con curiosidad el triplecon se asomo notando el movimiento en una de las esquinas, el croma amarillo e inconfundible le hizo identificar fácilmente al presente.

-Swindle, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Pregunto al momento.

-Sólo busco material de trabajo, para cuando abandonemos este armatoste- Replico el jeep desarmando algunos paneles, -Desafortunadamente no tengo mucho lugar de carga, pero Octane se encargará de eso, después de todo me debe un favor- Prosiguió el todo terreno sin cuidado.

-Un favor, ¿EH?, Que clase de favor?- Le cuestiono el tanque Jet

-Nada de importancia para ti me temo, aunque… ¿Cuánto me cobrarías por llevar el resto de la carga?- Replico el combaticon despreocupadamente.

Blitzwing se dispuso a replicar con un -¡¿Acaso tengo cara de carguero?, pero la señal de alerta amarilla lo hizo parar.

-Ahora que- Exclamaron ambos al momento abandonando sus actividades para dirigirse a la sala de oficiales, esa alarma siempre había sido un llamado para los que tuviesen el rango, y ya que en ese grupo no existía nadie con eso oficialmente, entonces era un hecho que era para todos los presentes.

………………………………

-Aquí vienen- Me dije, esperando la llegada de todos los integrantes, Hook y Octane ya estaban presentes, Dead End probablemente estaba haciendo ajustes a los últimos detalles, los Lotus fueron los siguientes en entrar, de ellos no tenía ni idea de que esperar.

-Falta Blitzwing, Swindle y Dead End- Dijo el Jumbo Jet mientras los otros tomaban asiento.

-Necesito que estén presentes, esto es importante- Comente seriamente.

Afortunadamente nuestra espera no fue muy larga, porque los 3 guerreros restantes entraron poco después, cada uno adoptando su posición al azar.

-Bien Star es hora de hacer válida la promesa- Me dije caminando hacia el frente del grupo.

-Los llame a esta breve junta porque el tiempo de esta tripulación esta terminando- Dije, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Cada uno me observo tratando de sacar sus conclusiones, supongo que no entendieron del todo a lo que me estaba refiriendo, o tal vez comprendieron de inmediato lo que sucedía. Yo no quería dejarlos, jamás paso por mi mente abandonarlos, pero ahora era decisión suya, eran libres de elegir su destino, marchase si eso querían, el punto más estratégico era esa vieja estación de anclaje, una vez ahí cada quien podía elegir su camino sin que nadie les dijera que hacer.

Octane y yo platicamos eso hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de iniciar ese viaje a Charr, poco después de nuestro primer encuentro.

La verdad es que como lo pensé en ese momento, el dedicarme a transportar carga por puertos no era mi máxima, pero era una buena oportunidad de recorrer el espacio en busca de lo que realmente deseaba.

-No sería justo- Me dije finalmente -No sería justo usar al triplecon de ese modo, ando por ahí argumentando que dejen ir ese pasado y no soy capaz de hacerlo también.

La verdad debía salir al aire, ellos tenían derecho a saber.

-Lo que quiero decir es que una vez en el puerto ya no habrá obligaciones que los aten a este equipo, la misión era escapar, tener una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Esa estación es justo lo que estábamos buscando, un punto donde pasar desapercibidos e iniciar otra vida en una actividad diferente.

La tensión aumento levemente cuando escucharon ese comentario.

-Probablemente se den recompensas por nuestras cabezas, pero es algo con lo que cualquiera puede sobrevivir, si es lo suficientemente listo- Exclame, el resto continuo con su atención fija, querían llegar al final del discurso, al menos eso imagine.

-La idea como saben es deshacerse de esta nave, y seguir nuestro camino; Octane y yo pensamos seguir en equipo junto con cualquiera que decida unirse al grupo, todos son bienvenidos. Sin embargo recuerden que ya no están atados a esta unidad, por lo que son libres de decidir su propio destino- Continué notando sus miradas de admiración e incredulidad.

Es interesante analizar sus reacciones, estoy seguro de que jamás pensaron escuchar eso y mucho menos de alguien como yo, pero todo cambia, eso es algo que yo he comprendido después de tanto tiempo.

Octane por su parte me mira con una sonrisa que no puede borrar de su rostro, acabo de admitir que seguiré con él a pesar de todo, lo que implica más que sólo "Perdón".

Dead end en cambio no parece demostrar nada, el se encuentra igual de serio, supongo que analiza sus oportunidades con el hecho de que su hermano aún se encuentra delicado y no desea arriesgarlo.

Por su parte los gemelos se ven preocupados e indecisos, eso puedo comprenderlo, después de todo no tienen mucho con nosotros, no nos conocen del todo, no existen lazos reales por lo que les sería fácil dejarnos atrás.

Hook, el Constructicon, estoy seguro de que él estará en el equipo, al menos hasta que logre reencontrar a sus hermanos. Él se encuentra convencido de que pronto habrán de seguirlo, no le negaré ese privilegio, el los conoce mejor que yo después de todo.

Y en lo que se refiere a Blitzwing, bueno el triplecon ha sobrevivido solo bastante tiempo, haga lo que haga, estará bien. Aunque por su gesto preocupado estoy seguro de que quiere enmendar todo con Octane antes de tomar su decisión, una reacción sabia definitivamente, al menos si no quiere vivir como yo con ese dolor en lo más profundo de su chispa por actos cobardes y vanidosos. –Buena elección- Me dije

Finalmente Swindle, es un sobreviviente, siempre lo que más le convenga, creo que esta es su oportunidad de buscar al resto de su equipo perdido, el espacio es grande, pero quien sabe tal vez tenga suerte y pueda localizarlos.

Como sea debo finalizar este discurso y permitirles seguir con sus vidas.

-Tienen el resto del camino para pensar sus opciones, como dije no tenemos deudas de ningún tipo, no hay nada que los ate a este equipo. En el puerto abandonaremos la nave.

Si desean proseguir les transmitiré una ubicación y hora de encuentro, el que desee seguir esta pequeña aventura puede reportarse en ese punto, el que no es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, como sea no esperaremos a nadie que quiera llegar tarde. El tiempo es restringido con los seguidores de Galvatron tras nosotros, si se separan es más fácil para un mecha pasar de incógnito que para todo un grupo. Con esto aclarado pueden retirarse- Finalicé.

Algunos se levantaron tratando de iniciar una discusión, pero yo no se los permití haciéndoles la señal de que se calmarán.

-Piénselo Decepticons, esta decisión es solamente suya, lo que elijan no habrá malos entendidos ni rencores- Exclame levantándome para salir de la sala, dejándolos a solas para que discutieran su destino.

………………………………

-Es lo mejor- Murmure en cuanto se cerro la puerta. Por un momento me sentí extraño, creo que el hecho de saber que quizá ninguno volvería me creaba un poco de angustia, quizá miedo, pero en mi interior comprendía sus acciones, si yo los obligará sería como repetir el papel de aquel a quien enfrentamos.

-Al menos se que uno de ellos me quiere como su camarada- Comente alejándome de la habitación, con dirección al puente.

Cada paso se hizo más lento, todas las vivencias que compartimos, esos momentos en los que pensé que moriríamos, todo continuaba presente, era un pensamiento que dolía, el ver como todo parecía volver a perderse. Pero estaba sacando deducciones demasiado rápido, mi mente se poso en otras situaciones, la familiaridad de la nave, todos los momentos pasados, sin pensar recorrí esa fría superficie con la mirada.

-Es verdad que todo cambia, ahora no solo yo he cambiado, pero esto no quiere decir que nos olvidemos de esas viejas deudas, debes entender que siempre te estaré esperando- Susurre

La imagen de ese antiguo líder se mantuvo presente, creo que es algo que no finalice, yo no descansaría hasta saldar esa vieja deuda.

Pero ahora no es momento para preocuparse por eso.

………………………………

En la habitación…

El grupo se miraba el uno al otro sin saber que decir, eso fue tan inesperado que los tomo de golpe.

-¿Quiere abandonarnos?- Pregunto finalmente Runamuk rompiendo el silencio.

-Desde luego que no- Replico Hook algo exasperado, -Sólo les esta dando la oportunidad de elegir tontos- Prosiguió con su clásico adjetivo calificativo.

-Elegir- Susurro Blitzwing enfocando su atención hacia una de las ventanas, afuera el espacio con su inmensa oscuridad marcaba el paisaje perforado con esos puntos brillantes que eran el resto.

Planetas, estrellas, cuanto había afuera sin descubrir, cuanta libertad para alguien como ellos. El triplecon no deseaba quedarse sólo, estaba seguro de que Octane lo perdonaría tarde o temprano, mientras tanto podría vivir con eso- Continuo en su mente mientras volvía a mirar al resto.

-No quiero seguir escapando, sin tener nada ni a nadie, además independientemente de lo que él diga, aun tengo una deuda- Murmuro para si, aunque seguía pensativo.

Swindle vio la oportunidad, si obtenía suficientes créditos podría iniciar un viaje de búsqueda por su grupo desaparecido, al fin podría reunirse con aquellos hermanos, sin embargo la idea de abandonar al seeker y su equipo era en cierto modo doloroso; el jeep estaba confundido, al principio creyó que sería fácil, retirarse y seguir su camino, pero por alguna razón no seria lo mismo, esos mechas parecían haberse ganado algo de él, sobre todo en esa última batalla. No podía elegir, esa opción, marcaría el resto de su vida, no era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, él estaba más que consiente de eso. Anteriormente no habría dudado en dejarlos, pero ahora las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-¿Qué era ese sentimiento que le impedía decidir?, Por un momento comprendió de lleno a los Autobots.

Runabout por su parte recorrió la habitación, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y su mirada seria, él a diferencia de su hermano no era tan rápido para juzgar, aunque tampoco conocía tan bien al grupo excepto quizá por el solitario Stunticon. Su atención se enfoco en el deportivo negro, el cuál parecía no tener duda acerca de su destino.

-A veces quisiera ser como el- Pensó el gemelo indeciso.

Octane continuo sentado imaginando todo lo ellos podrían haber logrado, pero muy en su interior sabía que jamás tendría la confianza del seeker como sus otros compañeros aéreos, pero al menos sabía que no pensaba abandonarlo.

-Prepárense para el anclaje- Se escucho la voz de Star por el intercomunicador, eso había sido rápido, pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su parte.

El momento había llegado, era la hora de tomar sus decisiones.

El grupo se apresuro a correr a sus puestos, pero ninguno dijo nada, cada uno tenía aún mucho en mente como para decidir así como así.

……………………………………

Starscream…

Yo sabía que estaban deliberando, pero no podía retrasar la llegada, de por si ya era difícil que nos dejaran entrar con una nave Decepticon en el puerto.

-Tal vez venderla sea más complicado de lo que pensé, afortunadamente el constructicon desactivo el dispositivo de rastreo- Pensé.

-Tantas responsabilidades- Me dije juguetonamente cuando el resto de la tripulación entro.

-Bien es hora de abandonar esta nave- Afirme mientras hacíamos los movimientos para asegurar el anclaje.

……………………………….

La gran estructura se acoplo a la estación fácilmente, ninguno hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo que tenían pesado, pero yo no los presionaría, no tenía porque.

-Espero que lleven todo lo que necesitan, combustible, refacciones, todo- Aclare,- Recuerden que esta puede ser la ultima vez que nos veamos, por lo que les recomiendo estar preparados- Dije admirando la gran nave por ultima vez.

…………………………………..

-Ahora solo puedo desearles buena suerte – Exclame atrayendo la atención del grupo, -ha sido un honor pelear junto con todos ustedes, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse- Finalice antes de darme vuelta para alejarme, Octane quien llevaba en brazos a Breakdown me siguió, junto con el Porche negro. Los demás se quedaron inmóviles, pensativos, probablemente confundidos.

-Déjalos pensar Star, te aseguro que las cosas saldrán bien- Aseguro el Jumbo Jet mientas nos alejábamos, la verdad es que algo en mi interior me hacía dudar, pero no era correcto, eso lo entendía.

El buen Octane, siempre dándonos ánimos.

-¿Qué clase de nave necesitamos?-Pregunto repentinamente Dead End, él esperaba que siguiésemos nuestro camino en algún transporte, algo obvio considerando que el no estaba construido para los vuelos, ni tampoco Breakdown.

Me detuve admirar las naves en ancladas, -Es una buena pregunta, debe ser algo que sea común pero al mismo tiempo que pueda acomodarnos- Dije pensativo, nuestra raza era extraña. Aun entre tantos tipos o estilos, así que a veces era complicado encontrar algo acorde.

-Supongo que puedo dejarlo a tu opinión- Replique considerando que era la mejor opción.

-Buscare lo que necesitamos- Contesto el Stunticon retirándose, -Me pondré en contacto en cuanto la tenga- Finalizo en una rápida transmisión, yo admire la figura retirarse mientras pensaba en lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante.

-Es rápido- Escuche al triplecon comentar desde su posición. Un momento pasó antes de que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Qué haces?- Le cuestione siguiéndolo

-Voy por un trago, esto merece celebrarse-Comento sin detenerse, -¿Me acompañarás?-Continuo.

-No gracias, con el alto grado yo paso- Replique recordando ese ultimo despertar, el cual en definitiva no me trajo los mejores recuerdos.

Aunque aún había algo que me seguía persiguiendo inconsentemente, la necesidad de buscar algo o alguien, no lo se.

-Sabes Star, por un momento pensé me dejarías- Dijo el Jumbo Jet. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué creíste algo como eso cabeza hueca?- Replique juguetonamente, nunca había hablado con tanta familiaridad a alguien, además de aquellos que ya habían partido.

-No lo sé, has estado muy pensativo estos últimos momentos y después de todo lo que hemos comentado, pues… bueno yo… pensé que irías en busca de Skyfire- Argumento apenado.

-¿Qué te hizo creer algo así?- Dije al momento tratando de no sonar impresionado.

-Es sólo que cada vez que puedes observas el horizonte, como esperando encontrar algo- Prosiguió, -Buscas aquello que perdiste hace tanto tiempo, se que para ti esto solo ha sido un paso de lo que realmente tienes planeado; de verdad que no debes quedarte conmigo por compromiso, yo entenderé si realmente quieres marcharte- Finalizo tratando de leer lo que yo respondería. Su voz era firme, pero a la vez suave, comprensiva, triste.

-Eres un tonto si realmente crees eso- Conteste fríamente. –Es verdad que veo al horizonte, es cierto que alguna vez creí que lo mejor sería seguirle, pero jamás pensé en abandonarte o a los otros; somos un grupo, un equipo, no abandonaría a los míos para perseguir un sueño ridículo, es cierto que miro con añoranza hacia lo lejos, pero eso no implica nada. Como les dije antes cada quien es libre de elegir, yo preferí quedarme aquí contigo, porque después de todo aún somos camaradas- Proseguí acercándome a su figura para darle un buen golpe, aunque aún me las debes- Finalice en un tono agresivo.

-Me agradas más ahora Starscream- Respondió

-Si yo también me agrado más- Exclame mirando la entrada del Bar, ahora solo queda esperar y averiguar lo que nos tiene preparado el destino.

Una vez en el bar fue fácil encontrar un punto de descanso, el resto de los clientes simplemente nos ignoraron, algo que agradecí, sobre todo después de la última vez que nos topamos con alienígenas locos.

Octane coloco a nuestro compañero sobre una de las sillas con delicadeza, para cualquiera era solo un mecha probablemente sobrecargado, yo me dedique admirar los alrededores pensativo, -Es gracioso como la paranoia se vuelve parte de tu personalidad cuando vives en lugares como Charr.

-Voy a pedir algo, regresare en un momento- Comento el triplecon alejándose.

-Bien Star, ¿Ahora que?- Me pregunte notando por primera vez a un par de seres que llamaron mi atención, su figura parecía ser similar a la nuestra, pero con secciones orgánicas, iguales al que encontramos en Cybertron, lo que me pareció sumamente interesante, ¿Quién lo diría?, ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaban?, ha si maximales creo.

El Jumbo Jet se aproximo con un par de bebidas sentándose frente a mí.

-No preguntare como las pagaste- Dije sin perder de vista a los transformers bestia.

La pipa siguió mi mirada percatándose de la presencia de los otros Cybertronianos, algo en su gesto me hizo ver que el tampoco estaba muy conforme con ellos, creo que el hecho de saber que nuestro planeta origen parece haber sido borrado del mapa y reemplazado con el de ellos no es un pensamiento agradable.

-Nuestro Cybertron dejo de existir- Susurro, -Se que no es su culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de rencor, mucho menos después de nuestras experiencias en Charr- Continuo enfocando su bebida.

Yo comprendí perfectamente su pesar, ¿Cómo es que esos seres lograron expulsar a los Autobots?, eso jamás lo entenderé, supongo que la única respuesta la obtendría hablado con un Autobot, pero parecían haberse desvanecido del universo, como si jamás hubiesen existido siquiera, no había huellas ni rastro de su presencia. Algo lamentable sobre todo después de todo el tiempo que convivimos, para bien o para mal estábamos unidos.

-Muy pronto seguiremos sus pasos- Murmure analizando el brillo emitido por el energon. Las luces de colores acompasadas, mezcladas con ese ambiente semi oscuro no ayudaban. –Muy pronto los Decepticons no serán más que el recuerdo, un nombre que se perderá en las profundidades del tiempo, desvaneciéndose junto con la fuerza que esa palabra alguna vez imprimió.

Incapaz de soportar ese ambiente me levante alejándome de la mesa.

-No se que es peor, debería festejar que nos olviden, así nadie nos recriminará por los delitos cometidos, pero por otro lado no es fácil de aceptar-

Finalmente alcance mi destino a las afueras del establecimiento, admirando a mis alrededores, razas de distintos tipos atravesaban los grandes corredores metidos cada uno en su mundo, ignorantes de lo que pasaba.

Mi atención se desvió de nuevo al Bar, donde Octane seguía llorando sus perdidas, -Patético- Me dije, -No es posible que esto continué así, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

-Dead End- Hable, esperando recibir respuesta de esa transmisión.

-Adelante- Escuche la voz del deportivo negro.

-Creo que encontré nuestro transporte- Replique.

Suficiente de dar concesiones, ¿No fue su culpa?, por favor a quien le importa de quien fue la culpa, los resultados son los que nos definen, en este caso ellos son los usurpadores, al menos a nuestro punto de vista.

-Busca una nave Maximal, parte de su tripulación esta en el Bar del muelle, no se si sea de exploración o carga, pero por las características de sus ocupantes, puede ser lo que necesitamos- Ordene-Si deseas más información el registro de llegadas debe estar en la sección de carga.-Finalice observando a esos Cybertronianos.

Creo que es momento de tener un poco a cambio. Ellos se quedaron con el planeta, nosotros nos quedaremos con la nave- Aún nos deben mucho-Sonreí, retornando el camino para recoger a mi melancólico compañero.

…………………………………..

Como deduje, el registro estaba presente, el Porche consiguió la información marcando el punto de encuentro, yo retransmití los datos esperando quizá alguna respuesta de los otros sin resultado.

-SI desean continuar llegarán a tiempo- Trate de convencerme.

El Stunticon salio de uno de los pasillos aledaños a nuestra posición.

-El registro dice que es de exploración, están aquí para reabastecerse, pero tiene programada su salida hasta dentro de un par de días terrestres- Me informo deteniéndose a mi lado.

-Servirá-Conteste decidido.

-Ahora sólo necesitamos alejar a la tripulación- Comente.

-¿Cómo deshacerse de ellos?, ¿Cómo evitar que se aproximen a la nave?, una interesante idea resonó en mi mente.

-Dead End, tú y Octane prepárense en el muelle, yo me encargare de causar la distracción que necesitamos; en cuanto tengan el control salgan yo los alcanzare más adelante- Exclame de un modo exaltado, casi emocionado.

-Será sumamente interesante-

………………………………..

Tanto el porche como el Jumbo Jet se marcharon, llevándose consigo a nuestro comatoso compañero, ahora era mi turno de intervenir.

-Veamos que tan buenos son en realidad- Dije dirigiéndome la central de la estación.

-A divertirnos- Pensé, conectándome a una de las terminales externas justo donde se implementa la información.

-Una recompensa bastante sustanciosa, puede encargarse del problema- Susurre disfrutando cada acción.

Que puedo decir, después de todo sigo siendo un Decepticon.

La pantalla del Bar cambio mostrando los datos recién ingresados, yo sabía que la mayoría de los caza recompensas se reunían en esos puntos para pasar el rato, así que publique una cuantiosa suma por los pobres Cybertronianos semi orgánicos.

-Es una lastima que no pueda quedarme a ver el resto del espectáculo- Finalice después de ingresar el ultimo Dato.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que la conmoción comenzará, con velocidad me dirigí hacia el lugar donde la nave debía estar anclada, a mi lado pasaron diversos entes. Caza recompensas seguramente.

Yo baje la mirada haciéndome el desentendido, sabía que iban en busca de sus inocentes victimas a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Lástima que no sería pagada.

Apresure el paso librando a la multitud que circulaba en sentido contrario.

-Aquí Octane- Escuche la transmisión -No se que hiciste pero toda la tripulación abandono la nave sumamente rápido- Prosiguió.

-Perfecto, aborden e inicien despegue, esta distracción no durará mucho tiempo, yo puedo alcanzarlos en el aire- Asegure.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del resto?- Interrumpió el Triplecon al momento.

Sabía que esa pregunta tarde o temprano llegaría, -Demonios- ME dije antes de responder.

Realmente creí que volverían.

-Ellos tomaron su decisión Octane, no podemos esperarlos- Conteste

-Pero Star- Argumento tratando de persuadirme.

-Se que estas decepcionado, pero no voy a obligar a nadie hacer nada que no quiera, tú lo sabes- Replique; no deseaba discutir eso de ese modo, esos detalles debíamos arreglarlos de manera personal, a mi también me dolía que ninguno se presentará, pero sabía cual era mi posición. No hay espacio para eso, como no lo hubo antes.

-Despeguen, es una orden- Finalicé cortando la transmisión.

Lo siento camarada, pero el momento de partir ha llegado, no habrá retrasos inesperados.

…………………………………

Sin más me acerque a una plataforma preparándome para transformarme.

-Espero que les vaya bien, y que algún día volvamos a vernos- Exclame saltando al espacio para transformarme y partir, las turbinas se encendieron alejándome de ese lugar, por segunda vez me marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Un error quizá de mi parte, pues si lo hubiese hecho me habría percatado de los "Cons" que trataban de alcanzarme desde más allá.

Active mis radares para identificar la nueva nave dirigiéndome hacia ella, alejándome en la inmensidad del espacio.

………………………………..

Swindle

Lo vi alejarse, pero no pude perseguirlo, todo esto había sido sólo mi culpa al no decidirme más rápido, recibí su señal y no conteste, mis planes eran otros según yo. Quería tanto buscar a los míos que deje pasar la única oportunidad que tenía, para cuando recapacite ya era muy tarde, alcance a ver su figura entre la multitud, a lo lejos. Trate de llegar a su lado, pero me fue imposible, para cuando pude acercarme el se había marchado, transformándose en esa figura alterna que tanto admire en el pasado, la que le definía completamente. Con desesperación observe esa elegante figura virar por un momento antes de marcar su ultimo curso desapareciendo en el oscuro vacío.

-Tonto, tonto- Repetí, ahora estoy sólo aquí por haber dudado.

No puedo creerlo, después de llegar tan lejos, después de todo eso, no había razones para dudar del Seeker el se había más que probado y yo dude, mi naturaleza era así no podía evitarlo, pero ahora me había costado caro.

-Maldición- Exclame ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que me rodeaban, -No me importa que me vean, no me interesa si creen que estoy loco.

-¡Maldición!- Grite desesperado, como quise ser una nave en ese instante para ir tras ellos, pero estaba atrapado en ese lugar, anclado.

-¿Ahora que voy hacer?- Me pregunte dejándome caer al piso, Galvatron no tardará e encontrarme, sólo no tengo muchas posibilidades.

Me encontraba tan distraído, que no escuche al otro mecha acercarse, hasta que lo tuve prácticamente a mi lado.

-Levántate- Oí la orden, lo que me hizo reaccionar lentamente.

-¿Hook?- Pregunte notando al Constructicon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que te marcharías con ellos- Argumente al momento.

-Yo también perdí el vuelo- Respondió tranquilo, pero no fue por falta de ganas te lo aseguro, sólo estaba consiguiendo un transporte alterno- Exclamo haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera.

-No comprendo- Conteste confundido

-Me tope con viejo conocido, desafortunadamente perdí el curso del tiempo, pero descuida ya lo tengo todo solucionado- Afirmo llevándome a uno de los hangares.

-¿Conseguiste otra nave?- Le cuestione, -Demonios parecía una pequeña chispa indefensa y confundida, no un viejo Combaticon, pero no podía evitarlo, la imagen del seeker desapareciendo en el horizonte seguía grabada repitiéndose constantemente-

-Se podría decir- Replico la grúa mostrándome a alguien que creí jamás volver a ver.

-No puede Ser- Exclame –Astrotrain-

…………………………………………….

Star…

Alcance nuestro nuevo transporte sin dificultad, pues la carga de los motores no era muy efectiva según argumentaba Octane por el transmisor.

Aunque más bien creo que el triplecon esta haciendo tiempo para permitir que de menos Blitzwing nos alcance, lastima que el tanque jet no vendrá.

-¿Por qué estoy tan seguro?-

-Porque de ser así, al menos hubiesen contestado. Pero a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras, solo hace falta comprender.

………………………………..

Blitzwing…

Me mantuve fuera de vista, oculto mientras todo pasaba, el combate entre esos semi orgánicos y el resto de los caza recompensas era intenso, por un momento creí que habían perdido, pero el backup no tardo en aparecer.

-Debo admitir que son buenos- Comente usando una salida de emergencia, -Pero no me arriesgare a ser capturado nuevamente- Pensé.

Camine por los corredores alejándome del lugar, hace poco había recibido una transmisión de Starscream pero no replique, no sabía que decirle ni si era correcto presentarme, aún pensaba sobre sus palabras antes del ultimo descenso, algo en mi interior me decía que contestará pero no lo hice.

Después recibí un segundo llamado, esta vez se trataba de Octane, ese viejo carguero no lo pudo evitar, enviando una señal muy particular, una que podía indicarme la posición actual de su nuevo transporte, tal vez no lo conocía, pero si seguía esa firma la localizaría con facilidad, claro siempre y cuando estuviese en el rango de mi radar.

-Se que quieres que vuelva Octane, pero no se si Starscream me acepte después de no haber replicado, aunque por otro lado el seeker arriesgo su vida por mi dos veces, es increíble lo rápido que olvidamos los favores una vez fuera de Charr.

-Demonios- Pensé- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- Dije dirigiéndome a uno de los puentes activando la señal con la esperanza de rastrearla.

-Espero que no sea tarde-

……………………………….

Star…

Vaya que fue sorpresivo encontrar a los Lotus en el puente, de todos son de los que mas dude, quien lo hubiera dicho.

-Ya era hora de que llegara jefe- Comento Runamuk desde su puesto.

-¿Jefe?- Dije sin pensar

-Si, suena mejor que glorioso líder- Interrumpió Runabout.

-Los encontré afuera de la nave antes de que despegáramos- Comento el Porche de cromas oscuros.

Tal vez debería preguntar que los hizo volver, pero respetaré su decisión dejándolos tranquilos.

-Esta bien, es bueno tenerlos en el equipo- Argumente analizando el supuesto puente.

-No es el Némesis, pero servirá, ¿Ya hicieron algún escaneo de los sistemas?,¿Algún aparato de rastreo o algo?- Pregunte a cualquiera de los presentes.

-Sin sistemas de rastreos, esta limpia- Contesto el Jumbo Jet.

-Hasta los Autobots tenían sistema de rastreo, creo que estos maximales son demasiado confiados- Exclame

-Si, es un punto a favor- Prosiguió la pipa haciendo tiempo.

-Lo mejor será fijar un curso para emprender el viaje de lleno- Continué.

-¿Ya lo decidiste?- Interrumpió el triplecon antes de permitirme seguir.

-No hay nada que decidir Octane- Conteste un poco irritado, yo comprendía su necesidad, pero no podíamos seguir esperando, tarde o temprano los antiguos dueños de la nave se percatarían de los hechos, así que lo mejor era partir cuanto antes.

-Pero, pero- repitió molesto.

-Se que deseas que el resto nos siga, pero es imposible, lo siento mucho pero el único con la capacidad de alcanzarnos es Blitzwing y obviamente prefiere estar lejos- Dije al fin lo que pensaba sin darle tregua.

-Hazte a la idea Octane, somos Decepticons, no Autobots, nos unimos porque eran momentos de necesidad, yo te lo aclare el día que llegue con él, pensé que te alegrarías de no tener que soportarlo por más tiempo, sobre todo después de cómo lo recibiste- Replique usando algo que le dolería.

Es un argumento cruel, pero quizá así pueda entender que las cosas son así.

Como preví el triplecon se enfureció marchándose del puente sin decir más. –Se que no debí decirlo, pero no quiero que siga haciéndose ilusiones- Susurre mientras veía su figura desaparecer tras la puerta metálica.

-Tal vez no eran ilusiones- Respondió Runamuk señalando el radar.

-¿Que es eso?- Le cuestione.

-Una señal, parece ser que alguien quiere establecer contacto- Replico el Lotus abriendo un canal.

-Aquí el Decepticon Blitzwing cambio- Escuche en las bocinas del puente.

No lo puedo creer, de verdad que no, ese triplecon regreso después de todo.

Recuperé mi compostura contestando la señal.

……………………………………..

Hook…

-Sólo falta que me digas que Starscream es el nuevo líder Decepticon- Cometo Astrotrain volando tras el rastro de su es compañero aéreo.

-En cierto modo- Afirmo la grúa desde su interior.

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!- Grito el trasbordador incapaz de ocultar su impresión, -Pero el murió, demonios yo sentí su fantasma la ultima vez- Continuo

-Parece ser que regreso- Contesto el constructicon con sencillez

-Pero ¿Cómo pueden confiar en él?, si no es más que un presuntuoso individualista- Argumento el triplecon

-Igual que tú- Se escucho el murmullo del jeep

-¿Ahora que le sucede a ese?- Exclamo Astrotrain.

-No sabes nada, tú no estuviste en nuestra situación abajo, ni siquiera te importo lo que pasaba en la superficie del planeta- Contesto el todo terreno.

-¿Qué me iba a importar?, no era mi problema- Se defendió la nave purpúrea ajustando el rumbo.

-Es extraño- Comento cambiando la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue la pregunta del médico

-Blitzwing, su señal despareció, pero tengo en el radar otra cosa mucho más grande.

-¿Será la nave?- Dijo el combaticon tecleando para identificar la fuente de la señal.

-¡Oye no toques!- Argumento el triplecon pero ninguno de los pasajeros le hizo caso

-Eso parece, estará en el rango de visión en segundos- Prosiguió Swindle activando la pantalla del trasbordador.

La silueta de la nave se dejo ver justo al frente, una compuerta estaba abierta como invitando a los presentes a entrar.

-No me gusta esto- Se quejo el triplecon recibiendo una señal de audio.

Nunca pensé en volver a verte Train- Se escucho la voz del Jumbo Jet.

-¿Octane?- Contesto la nave.

-Bienvenidos a bordo-

Nadie cuestiono la presencia del otro triplecon, no era necesario después de todo, no era necesario.

…………………………………………….

Así la tripulación se completo nuevamente, los sobrevivientes habían tomado una decisión.

Era momento de cambiar el rumbo.

Convirtiéndose en los exiliados, aquellos guiados por Starscream el seeker fantasma.

……………………………

Star…

Finalmente mi tripulación esta lista, aún nos falta mucho para poder acoplarnos del todo, no puedo decir que no extrañaremos parte de lo que dejamos, hemos abandonado todo lo que conocimos en nuestras vidas, algunos dejan incluso mucho más, pero estamos decididos hacerlo, exiliados, refugiados, tenemos muchos nombres, pero él único que puede definirnos es el logo que vestimos, porque a pesar de todo somos orgullosamente Decepticons, tal vez dentro de poco; los últimos.

Sin embargo aún queda un misterio por resolver y el único método es encontrando el rastro perdido.

-¿Destino?- Pegunto el Lotus.

¿Cuál es?, ¿Acaso no es obvio?, de que sirven un guerrero si no tiene un rival, es obvio que ese debio ser su destino…

-¿Destino? Repitió el deportivo

-Establece rumbo a "La tierra"-

……………………….

Así se marco un nuevo rumbo, uno elegido por decisión propia tras la dirección de "El último seeker"

FIN

……………………………

Notas del Autor: Bien con esto cierro esta breve historia, la cual retrata lo que realmente sucedió a ese grupo de exiliados, en mi versión personal de este maravilloso mundo de Transformers

Un universo en el cual se encuentran todas los fics que he escrito. Debo decir que desde que comencé a redactar "Decepticons" tuve esta idea en mente, pero creí que sería mejor plasmarlo que solo dejarle en la mente, para que pudiesen comprender mejor las razones de esa otra historia. Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios, pues de no ser por eso no habría terminado.

Muchas Gracias por haberme brindado la oportunidad al leer esta historia.

Atentamente Arken elf.


End file.
